Clementia Hope  Fantômes du passé
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Partie 2 du Journal d'un mangemort - "Je vous aime mademoiselle Hope." Très bien, elle aussi elle l'aimait. D'ailleurs elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête, et Severus avait toujours le coeur qui battait pour Lily. Comment voir l'autre différemment si son coeur bat encore pour un autre ? Partie 1   chapitre 1-11 :
1. Chapitre 1

Ré-édité = tentative d'une auto-correction. 7.02.13

Résumé ( entier ) : Un livre n'avait pas été rangé, dans un mouvement de lassitude elle attrapa le bouquin, la couverture était noir et abîmée, le livre devait avoir une bonne dizaine d'années. Elle ouvrit le livre et se mit à feuilleter pour pouvoir savoir dans quelle catégorie elle devait le ranger. Une écriture soignée recouvrait chaque page du livre, des dates se trouvaient à chaque en-tête. C'était un journal. Elle sourit longuement, un élève devait le chercher, elle continua à lire, dévorée par la curiosité. Chaque début de page commençait par une petite réflexion et son auteur l'analysa sur quelques pages, elle se lança dans une lecture acharnée quand elle tomba sur une phrase qui la stoppa nette, « Voldemort a disparu et ce depuis longtemps, pourtant la marque me brûle affreusement et ce depuis le début de la rentrée, je sens sa présence… » ) Elle referma brutalement le journal, un mangemort !

Je m'excuse d'avance, le premier chapitre est court d'où le fait que je vais le partager en deux chapitre ( Chapitre 1/1 et 1/2 ). Je penses que les premiers chapitres seront comme " l'entrée en matière " vu que pas grand chose si passera et que les événements un peu plus intéressants auront lieu plus tard.

Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire mes anciennes fanfictions ( qui datent de deux ans ) je m'excuse aussi. J'espère que celle-ci sera plus acceptable et que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux. La publication des chapitres ne sera pas très fréquente mais j'essaierai d'en publier au moins un ou deux par semaine. Si je m'arrête en court de route, je vous permet de me botter le derrière ;).

Bonne lecture. :) ( désolé d'avoir fait long, héhé )

* * *

Chapitre 1 / 1

Clementia avait le cœur qui battait trop rapidement, elle ne se sentait pas très bien lorsqu'elle était en public et ce genre de cérémonie la mettait généralement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle avait vécu ce banquet annuel pendant sept longues années; ça se passait toujours de la même manière. Pourtant on ne s'en lassait jamais. Le même discours chaleureux, les nouveaux venus anxieux, attendant le verdict assis sur le vieux tabouret, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur lourd, chaque année la même chose.

Mais cette année-là était bien différente de toutes les autres, non parce que le jeune Potter faisait son entrée au sein de l'école; ce garçon dont tout le monde avait entendu parler, celui qui avait survécu face au sorcier le plus puissant que le monde ait connu. Soit c'était sûrement l'événement le plus important de l'année, mais elle, Clementia Hope, était enfin de retour dans le château... après treize longues années d'absence. Bien que son retour passait inaperçu, vu que personne ne l'avait remarqué étant plus jeune, elle avait le trac. Et si, si tout se passait mal et qu'elle se faisait renvoyer ?

Le directeur se leva, se retirant de son siège, placé au milieu de la rangée des enseignants; il s'avança d'un pas léger vers le devant de la salle, son regard bleu se posa brièvement sur l'assemblée. Attendant le silence, Dumbledore scruta une à une les tables, où parlaient les élèves des quatre maisons, les premières années venaient d'être réparties dans leur maison respective et le discours bref mais tant attendu du directeur devait avoir lieu juste après cette répartition.

- Silence ! S'il vous plaît ! Silence ! vociféra Dumbledore.

Les discutions furent arrêtés en quelques instants, et, toute la salle avait tourné son regard sur le directeur, celui-ci sourit satisfait et prit enfin la parole.

- Pour commencer, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves que je suis heureux d'accueillir ici, à Poudlard et je suis aussi fort heureux de revoir les anciens élèves … Je ne veux pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps, je vais brièvement vous présenter les nouveaux venus dans le cercle des enseignants et du personnel de l'école, je vous demanderais donc de re-souhaiter la bienvenue au Professeur Quirrell, de retour de son voyage en Albanie, cette année il enseignera les défenses contre les forces du mal.

Un homme frêle se leva, il était vêtu d'une robe violette et son crâne était recouvert d'un turban violet, d'un geste maladroit il remercia les quelques applaudissements et s'assit sur son siège à côté du Professeur Rogue.

- Et cette année nous recevons aussi une jeune demoiselle, qui aidera madame Pince dans sa tache de bibliothécaire, mademoiselle Hope.

Clementia se leva tout aussi maladroitement que le Professeur Quirrell, le cœur à deux doigts d'exploser ; son teint vira au rouge et elle s'assit rapidement, il y eut des applaudissements polis et quelques élèves curieux qui l'observaient. C'est vrai, à quoi pouvait bien servir une deuxième bibliothécaire ? Même elle ne le savait pas, mais Dumbledore lui-même lui avait demandé de venir à Poudlard, il devait donc avoir ses raisons.

- Bon appétit ! lança Dumbledore, un immense sourire tira les traits de son visage, les premières années regardaient béat les plats en or garnis de toutes sortes de nourriture. Le repas commença.

On pouvait entendre le cliquetis des couverts sur les assiettes, le rire des élèves, l'ambiance chaleureuse des retrouvailles, les résumés des vacances et les dialogues entre nouveaux venus. Des plats recouvraient la table des professeurs : des ragoûts, des rôtis, des légumes de toutes sortes et plein de gourmandises qui faisaient saliver. Le jus de citrouille coulait à flot, et les professeurs se mirent à leur tour à parler. McGonagall discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore, Quirrell venait d'engager la conversation avec le professeur Rogue, et, elle ne parlait pas. Elle observait chaque personne, chaque petit détail, heureuse d'être enfin à la table des professeurs, place qu'elle convoitait depuis sa tendre enfance.

- Et vous Clementia, où avez-vous passé vos vacances ? demanda Pomona Chourave souriante.

- En France.

- Comme moi, et dans quelle partie de la France étiez-vous ? Un petit homme venait de s'introduire dans la conversation.

- Vers le Jura, si vous voyez où c'est ? Près de la Suisse.

- Ah oui, je connais. Jolie région et vous y avez fait quoi exactement ?

Clementia s'était détendue et discuta pendant tout le repas avec le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick, Filius était professeur de sortilèges et directeur de maison des Serdaigles, le professeur Chourave un peu gênée avoua qu'elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'elle. Le banquet prit fin une bonne heure plus tard. Dumbledore formula quelques règles aux élèves et les envoya au lit, les préfets chargés de guider les premières années jusqu'au dortoir partirent de la salle, suivis des élèves. Les plats vides disparurent des tables et des nouveaux couverts apparurent. Les professeurs se retirèrent un à un, le professeur Quirrell en premier, Rogue lui venait de disparaître avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Où est-ce que vous dormez ? demanda Pomona.

- D'après monsieur le directeur, je dors dans une petite chambre juste à coté des cuisines, donc près du dortoir des Poufsouffles.

Clementia et Pomona se rendirent aux cuisines, Flitwick venait de prendre les escaliers direction la tour des Serdaigles.

- Il y a toujours quelques élèves qui rôdent dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, surtout à la rentrée. Ouvrez-l'œil ! lança-t-il en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers.

- Comptez sur nous ! lança Pomona amusée, celle-ci souhaita une bonne nuit à Clementia et disparue dans un couloir.

Clementia s'arrêta quelques secondes, profitant du calme qui régnait dans les couloirs, elle observa le tableau d'une coupe de fruit pendant un petit moment et finalement se rendit vers une porte, celle-ci se trouvait quelques couloirs plus loin. Clementia avait dormi pendant plus de dix ans dans un dortoir en haut d'une tour. Le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serdaigle, où les traits de caractère principaux étaient la créativité, l'érudition et l'intelligence. Ce choix l'avait toujours surprise. Elle passait toujours des heures près du heurtoir en forme d'aigle, à essayer, vainement, de résoudre l'énigme qui donnait l'accès à la salle commune. Elle devait tout le temps attendre un élève qui puisse l'aider à rentrer.

Cette fois-ci, pour son plus grand bonheur, il n'y avait pas d'énigme. Elle entra dans la pièce, la chambre était petite mais chaleureuse, un lit était placé à droite de la table de nuit en hêtre, tous les meubles étaient en bois d'hêtre. Clementia sourit, l'hêtre symbolise le livre, l'histoire et l'écriture. Il y avait un pupitre finement taillé dans un noisetier. Machinalement elle enfouit sa main dans sa poche, et, du bout des doigts tâta sa baguette. Quinze centimètres, en bois de noisetier, ventricule de dragon. Sa valise se trouvait à l'extrémité de son lit, elle était vide. Une étagère était pleine à craquer de ses livres et ses vêtements avaient soigneusement été rangés dans une armoire.

Clementia saisit un livre et confortablement assise dans un fauteuil en cuir brun, bouquina pendant plusieurs heures.


	2. Chapitre 1,2

**Hello ;), bon j'avoue ce chapitre est toute aussi court que le premier, mais bon... je tenterais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Bonne lecture ;)**

**Un petit avis serait le bienvenu. **

Chapitre ½

Clementia se réveilla de bonne heure, les cours commençaient à neuf heures mais quelques élèves arrivaient déjà à la bibliothèque vers huit heures juste après le petit déjeuner. Entrain de s'inspecter devant le miroir, Clementia tentait de trouver une robe qui lui aille bien mais ce n'était pas une tache facile, elle opta donc pour une robe noire serré à la taille, décolleté en v avec Tee-Shirt blanc en dessous. Elle attacha ses cheveux brun clair, tentant de former un chignon acceptable mais ses cheveux qui avaient l'habitude de partir dans tous les sens n'obtempérèrent point et quand elle eut terminé de se coiffer quelques mèches dépassaient. D'un pas mou, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, Madame Pince était assise à son bureau et toisa Clementia du regard, d'après Dumbledore elle n'avait pas été ravie d'apprendre qu'il lui fournissait une assistante. Pince se leva et se rendit à la rencontre de Clementia.

- Bonjour… vous êtes matinale ? Tant mieux, j'ai remarqué que quelques élèves de première année avaient prit possession du fond de la bibliothèque allez donc les surveiller.

- D'accord. Euh… je voulais juste savoir... commença Clementia hésitante.

- Vous n'avez rien n'a savoir, obéissez et notre collaboration se passera à la merveille. D'autres questions qui vous passerez par la tête ?

…

- Parfait, allez-y ! J'ai peur que ces élèves détruisent mes beaux ouvrages.

Clementia se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Ce ne sont pas vos ouvrages. marmonna-t-elle mécontente, Madame Pince s'assit à son pupitre offensé.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'endroit où se trouvaient les élèves de première année, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés toute seule dans un coin entrain de lire et cinq garçons qui rôdaient vers la réserve.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, ici ? ! hurla-t-elle.

- Bah on veut juste regarder les livres, c'est interdit ? marmonna un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, arborant l'uniforme des Serpentards.

- Oui ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, le directeur avait été assez clair, non ?

- Je me souviens pas exactement ce qu'il avait dit moi. Mais on m'a permis de lire les livres de cette zone ! Je vous le jure.

Les quatre camarades du jeune Serpentard confirmèrent ses dires.

- Vraiment et qui ça ? demanda Clementia, les bras croisés.

- Lui.

Clementia regarda vers la direction que montrait le jeune garçon.

- Lui ? Vraiment… c'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, je vous promets !

La cloche sonna, les cours allaient commencer, les enfants déguerpirent. Elle les regarda disparaître en toute vitesse et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, bon elle devait maintenant régler des comptes avec ce brave homme. Clementia alla vers son collègue, furieuse.

- C'est vous qui avez permis aux élèves de se rendre à la réserve ?

- M…m…moi ? Pou…pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que les enfants m'on dit.

- Et v…vous croyez toujours ce que v…vous di…dise les en…enfants ?

- Vous connaissez le dicton, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

- Je ne suis pas d'acc…accord avec ce…ce dicton ! Les en…enfants ne font que menti…mentirent à longueur de journ…journée.

- Si vous le dites… mais je ne pense pas qu'ils accuseraient un professeur, ils ne sont pas fous non plus !

- Ca…calmez-vous… je vous ju…jure que ce n'est pas m…m…moi.

- Alors qui ? Qui serait assez inconscient pour laisser des élèves consulter les livres interdits !

- Pa…pas moi en tou…tout cas ! s'exclama-t-il les mains en avant.

Clementia croisa les bras, cette conversation menait à rien et l'élocution défaillante du professeur Quirrell rendait l'échange insupportable. Elle se força à se calmer, elle détestait s'énerver, et le professeur Quirrell lui faisait légèrement pitié.

- Professeur Quirrell, votre classe vous attend…

Severus Rogue venait d'arriver, le visage vide d'émotion, la voix posé.

- Monsieur Quirrell restera ici tant que nous n'aurions pas régler notre problème… annonça Clementia à faible voix, le professeur Rogue était assez impressionnant et se mettre à lui gueuler dessus n'allait sûrement pas arranger les choses.

- Vous ne pouvez pas régler votre différant plus tard ?

- Si. Mais je préférerai en finir maintenant pour pouvoir m'occuper de mes autres taches.

- Et quel est le problème ? marmonna Rogue, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Le professeur Quirrell, même s'il le nie, à permis à des élèves de première année de consulter la réserve et vous savez aussi bien que moi, les livres qu'on peut y trouver.

- Je le sais. Si le professeur Quirrell a jugé nécessaire d'accorder ce droit à ces élèves c'est son problème, vous n'aviez qu'à punir les élèves en leur retirant des points ainsi on ne les aurait jamais revus près de la réserve.

- Je n'y avais pas songé…

- …

- Désolé. marmonna Clementia sous le regard sombre de Rogue.

- Je sais que vous êtes nouvelle Mademoiselle Hope, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous permettrais de faire louper les cours des défenses contre les forces du mal à mes élèves. Les Serpentards attendent ce cher professeur Quirrell depuis un certain moment. Un d'eux est venu me chercher personnellement pour que je parte à sa recherche m'interrompant en plein cours.

- …

- Bien, professeur je pense que le problème est réglé. Rejoigniez donc votre classe.

Professeur Quirrell remercia Rogue et partit rapidement au troisième étage.

- Il ne faut pas faire des histoires juste parce que des élèves ,sûrement aussi bête qu'un troll, ce sont approchés de la réserve ce ne seront sûrement pas les derniers et ne sont pas les premiers, je peux vous l'assurer.

Clementia ouvrit la bouche, voulant répliquer.

- Qui plus est… continua Rogue, le regard froid. Le professeur Quirrell est nouveau et à sûrement dû oublier quelques règles de l'école, comme celle de la réserve.

- Mais le professeur était à table hier, le professeur Dumbledore en avait parlé en précisant que seul les élèves de la septième année…

- Je connais le règlement du château, merci.

- …

- Au revoir ! Rogue se retourna, sa cape frôlant le sol, il fit demi-tour direction les cachots.

Clementia resta un certain moment à l'endroit où l'avait laissé le professeur Rogue, quel personnage désagréable… Un frisson parcourut tout son corps.

- Affreux. murmura-t-elle en s'engouffrant parmi les étagères remplies de livres. Elle prit une pile de livre laissée par la petite fille aux cheveux bruns et les rangea à leur place respective.

Clementia passa sa matinée à ranger les livres, quelques élèves de cinquième année qui avaient congé se cultivaient par-ci par-là. L'heure du repas arriva, Clementia et Madame Pince quittèrent la bibliothèque et se rendirent à la grande salle. Tous les professeurs s'étaient déjà assis et il ne restait plus que deux places, évidemment Madame Pince se permit de se joindre au directeur et à McGonagall laissant la place la moins convoité des deux à Clementia.

Celle-ci se glissa sur le siège libre, elle était assez gêné et ne prononça aucun mot pendant au moins dix minutes. Elle était sacrément bien entouré, ironiquement parlant évidemment. Après quelques minutes un de ses voisins décida de lancer la conversation.

- De…de où venez v…ve…venez vous ? demanda Quirrell en s'adressant à Clementia, il semblait que l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée n'avait plus d'importance pour lui.

- De la bibliothèque. répondit Clementia voulant faire un peu d'humour.

Rogue fronça les sourcils peu amusé par la blague de celle-ci. Clementia soupira intérieurement, être assise à côté de Quirrell était déjà affreux mais en plus avoir un Rogue de mauvaise humeur, froid et … et… enfin un Rogue quoi, rendait le dîner fort désagréable !

Quirrell feinta le rire.

- Et si…sinon vous êtes oriii…oriigin…

- Je suis originaire de Londres. coupa-t-elle.

- Ah jo…joli ville, vous ne trou…ouvez pas Severus ?

- Fort charmante. répondit celui-ci sans grande conviction.

- Et… vous êtes une…une sang-pu…pur ?

- Non.

Quirrell fronça les sourcils, et grimaça légèrement, son regard s'était assombri pendant deux secondes.

- Alors vou…vous êtes une sang-mêlé ? demanda Quirrell voulant se rassurer.

- Non.

Quirrell fronça encore plus les sourcils et ne parla plus jusqu'à la fin du repas. Rogue engagea la conversation avec McGonagall qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Le repas se déroula sans autre échange entre Quirrell et Clementia, et celle-ci ne comptait pas trop sur la participation de Rogue. Elle s'éclipsa avant la fin du repas et se rendit à la bibliothèque, elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire comme le matin, ranger les livres.

Pendant ce temps elle songea au repas de midi, la réaction de Quirrell l'avait laissé perplexe. Si elle avait répondu sèchement à ses questions sur ses origines c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler, ayant trop souvent vécu des scènes de moquerie étant enfant. Sang-de-bourbe, s'était son joli surnom que lui avait donné un Serpentard, un certain Lucius Malfoy, arrogant et crétin. Un mangemort qui plus est. La pire sous-espèce du monde, les mangemorts, Clementia les haïssait, l'un d'eux avait tué son meilleur ami, un sorcier né moldu tout comme elle. Elle chassa ses pensées noirs du revers de la main et cibla ses réflexions sur Severus Rogue. Lui devait avoir un problème contre les gens tout court, elle n'avait vu aucune émotion sur son visage, à part… peut-être la tristesse, l'indifférence et tout ce qui rendait une personne froide. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, pourtant ils avaient été pendant les mêmes années à Poudlard, il est vrai que les Serdaigles et les Serpentards ne faisaient aucun court ensemble, mais tout de même. Elle avait une bonne mémoire et se souvenait de presque tout le monde, apparemment il ne l'avait pas suffisamment marqué.

Tant mieux. Elle cessa de réfléchir à ses collègues et flâna simplement entre les multiples rayons de la bibliothèque, ouvrant de temps à autre un ouvrage qui semblait intéressant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Clementia s'assit sur son vieux fauteuil, les larmes aux yeux. La rentrée avait débuté depuis quelques semaines, elle s'était habituée à son lieu de travail, elle s'était habituée aux remarques de Madame Pince, aux longues journées où elle ne faisait que ranger des livres ! Elle s'était même habitué à ce pauvre Quirrell, … elle s'était un peu habituée à Rogue mais il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis l'incident dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'était habituée à sa place entre Rogue et Quirrell, et s'était habituée à l'humour un peu lourd du professeur Flitwick. Elle s'était habituée à tout ! Tout… tout, tout ! Mais que ça recommence…, elle n'y aurait jamais songé. Elle pensait être à l'abri de ces remarques blessantes, de ces coups de poignard dans le cœur. La rumeur avait fait le tour, on ne sait comment…, les Serpentards l'avaient su et l'avaient dit à tout le monde, sans exception, collègue par collègue, élève par élève. Sang-de-bourbe. Chaque jour elle recevait des lettres anonymes qu'elle retrouvait le soir empilé sur sa table de nuit, parents choqués, élèves moqueurs, demande de renvoi. Une sang-de-bourbe ? À Poudlard ? Etonnant…, surtout pour les partisans de Voldemort. Le petit Malfoy avait même demandé à son père de la faire renvoyer.

Clementia respira un grand coup, essayant de se remettre des dix lettres qu'on lui avait envoyées aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Clementia se leva à la hâte, elle avait des poches sous les yeux, le teint balafre et les yeux rouges, elle sécha ses larmes avec le paume de sa main et alla ouvrir. Pomona attendait devant la porte, affichant un petit sourire forcée qui s'effaça quand elle vit la tête de Clementia.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

- Rien… rien. Ne cherche pas.

Pomona poussa légèrement Clementia à l'intérieur et la força à s'assoire. Elle croisa les bras, et, le regard triste tenta de sourire à Clementia.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien ? redemanda-t-elle la voix douce.

- Je te dis de ne pas chercher. murmura Clementia la voix brisée.

- …

- Je ne veux pas en parler. S'il te plaît.

Pomona resta un moment silencieuse puis passa sa main dans les cheveux de Clementia.

- Très bien, mais dès que tu souhaite en parler à quelqu'un je suis à ta disposition d'accord ma chérie ?

- D'accord… Clementia s'essuya les yeux, les larmes revenant à chaque fois qu'elle les essuyait.

- Je sens que ça ne va pas te plaire… mais Dumbledore veut te voir. annonça Chourave en aidant Clementia à se lever.

Clementia soupira longuement, elle s'attacha les cheveux se força à sourire et quitta la pièce suivit de Pomona.

- Je vais te laisser, j'ai un cours qui va commencer. À ce soir ! Chourave sourit à Clementia est partit rapidement dans le parc du château.

- À ce soir… répondit Clementia doucement, elle prit tout son temps et arriva au bout de dix minutes vers la gargouille.

Elle formula le mot de passe à haute voix après avoir vérifier que personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs. La gargouille tourna sur elle-même donnant accès à un escalier en colimaçon, elle laissa les escaliers la monter jusqu'en haut. ( un escalier en colimaçon qui tourne sur lui-même à partir du sol pour que le visiteur puisse y monter – source Wikipédia. )

Une fois en haut Clementia toqua trois fois à la porte en chêne, on put entendre le bruit d'un mécanisme en fonctionnement, la porte s'ouvrit. Le bureau de Dumbledore était une pièce circulaire, les anciens directeurs dormaient paisiblement dans leur cadre accroché aux murs de la pièce, un phénix était installé sur un perchoir à gauche de l'entrée. Il y avait toutes sortes d'objets à l'air fragile sur les quelques tables qui occupaient la pièce. Le bureau de Dumbledore était inoccupée.

- Euh, excusez-moi. Monsieur le directeur ? dit Clementia hésitante.

Albus descendit d'un escalier qui menait à un étage supérieur avec bibliothèque, il portait une robe grise, sobre.

- Ah Mademoiselle Hope, cela fait un petit moment que je vous attends ! Dumbledore désigna un bol ovale de la main. « Un bonbon ça vous dit ? »

- Non merci.

- Dommage, ils sont succulents. Dumbledore sourit à Clementia, puis, il discerna les traces d'humidité sur ses joues.

Clementia fronça les sourcils remarquant le regard interrogatif de Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda Albus, l'air inquiet.

- Rien de bien grave.

- Rien de bien grave n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire, allez-y je vous écoute…

Clementia mit sa main dans la poche de son pull et en sortit quelques lettres qu'elle tendit au directeur. Il allait sûrement en rire, si ce n'était pas devant elle alors plus tard. Qui pleurerait pour ce genre de chose ? À part une bonne à rien… Dumbledore lut les trois premières lettres et tendit le reste à Clementia, l'air pensif. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes, le regard dans le vide, le visage inexpressif.

- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux faire trier votre courier.

- Non, je ne voudrais pas que vous…

- En faite vous n'avez pas le choix, un elfe de maison s'en chargera avec plaisir. Ne vous inquiétez pas vos secrets seront bien gardé.

- Mais…

- Ecoutez, Dumbledore lui sourit, les gens ne regardent jamais correctement et font leur jugement par rapport aux dires de leur entourage. Ce sont des imbéciles, vous êtes autant apte à enseigner ici qu'un sorcier de sang pur.

- …

- Vous êtes une personne fragile, ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas un reproche. Les personnes faibles au grand cœur deviendront plus fort avec le temps et vous seule pouvez décider de ce que vous êtes, personnes d'autres. D'accord ? N'écoutez pas ce ramassis de mensonge. Ceux qui on subit des remarques affligeantes sont bien plus fort et bon que les autres à moins qu'il se mette en tête que ce que dise les autres est juste. Et je vous l'assure, ce qu'ils disent n'est pas juste. Faites-moi plaisir, souriez et brûlez ces lettres.

Un petit bruit fut la seule réponse que Dumbledore eu le droit de recevoir, un mélange d'un oui et d'un d'accord.

- Bon vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour ce problème. Je vous ai convoqué pour m'aider à faire des recherches, si vous le voulez bien. J'ai plus de mille livres à lire et à étudier et une petite aide serait la bienvenu.

- Vous ne pensez pas que Madame Pince se joindrait volontiers à vous ?

- Si. Mais je pensais que ce serait plus intéressant d'avoir un point de vue… jeune si on peut dire cela ainsi.

- Avec plaisir, de quoi traite les livres ?

- Les plantes et autres ingrédients pour potions.

- Et vous avez plus de mille livres qui portent sur ce sujet ? balbutia Clementia.

- Exacte. Ces recherches pourraient nous servir à créer de nouvelles potions.

- Je suis plus que partante. J'avais eu un optimal en potion et en botanique.

- Parfait. Un large sourire étirait les traits de visage de Dumbledore, celui-ci gravit les marches d'escalier suivit de Clementia, il y avait une bonne dizaine de parchemins vierges étalés sur le sol, et plusieurs livres entassés les uns sur les autres formaient de minuscule tourelle de livre à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Clementia s'assit en tailleur sur un vieux pouffe qui traînait sur le sol, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Dumbledore la laissa à sa tache et descendit vers son bureau, l'air satisfait de lui.

Clementia ouvrit une immense encyclopédie sur les divers plantes qu'on peut trouver dans la région écossaise de Poudlard. Elle commença à lire un chapitre traitant sur la Sisymbe qui est un des ingrédients du polynectar, le Sisymbe doit être cueillit à la pleine lune pour qu'il fasse effet. Elle annota ces informations sur un parchemin, elle entreprit de faire un dessin de la Sisymbe, de chercher pourquoi il fallait la cueillir à la pleine lune et des effets qu'infligeait cette plante. Elle passa plusieurs heures le nez dans ses livres, la poussière des vieux ouvrages irritait ses yeux et sa vue se troubla légèrement. La poussière s'était introduit dans ses poumons et sa respiration devenait irrégulière agrémentée par de nombreux toussotement. Clementia était profondément concentré quand un bruit sourd la fit sursauter, la porte venait d'être ouverte par une brute épaisse qui bruyamment se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Clementia tendit l'oreille pour pouvoir saisir quelques mots de la conversation.

- Ce gamin est pire que son père !

- Arrêtez, vous exagérez comme d'habitude.

- Je n'exagère rien ! Il est insupportable.

- Vraiment insupportable ? Je le trouve plutôt attachant moi.

- Vous ne devez pas le supporter autant que moi !

- La haine que vous vouez à son père vous aveugle.

- Sûrement pas.

- Avouez-le. Pour vous il tient plus de son père que de sa mère.

- Cela est évident !

- Moi je trouve qu'il a le même caractère que sa mère.

- Vous plaisantez ?

Dumbledore murmura quelque chose à son collègue. Clementia avait avec peine reconnue la voix de Rogue déformée par la colère.

- Hm. Si vous le dites. marmonna Rogue.

- Maintenant, allez donc à la grande salle, le repas va être servit dans dix minutes.

- Très bien.

La porte se referma bien plus fort que quand Rogue était rentré dans pièce. Contre qui Rogue était-il tant énervé ? Qui pouvait faire perdre les contrôles à un homme qui ne tient pas à laisser ressortir ses sentiments, c'était peut-être sa faiblesse à lui.

Dumbledore arriva près de Clementia.

- Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle. Je meurs de faim.

- Avec plaisir. Clementia se leva et enleva la poussière qui s'était accumulé sur ses jambes.

Albus et Clementia descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle, joliment décoré, la fête d'Halloween allait sûrement être réussie. Le repas se passa presque comme d'habitude, le professeur Quirrell n'était pas venu à table et le professeur Rogue salua Clementia alors que normalement elle n'avait le droit qu'à un regard froid et sombre. Flitwick prit la place disponible et parla longuement avec Clementia, enfin quelqu'un qui parlait ! Normalement qui plus est. Le repas approchait à sa fin quand les portes massives s'ouvrir, Quirrell courut jusqu'au milieu de la salle le souffle court l'air effrayé.

- Un troll des cavernes dans les cachots ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir… Sa face devint blanche et il s'écroula au sol.

Le chaos fut enclenché de cette manière, les élèves se mirent à hurler et coururent paniquer vers la porte d'entrée.

- Silence ! hurla Dumbledore.

Les élèves se stoppèrent net dans leur élan et écoutèrent attentivement le directeur.

- Chaque maison va se rendre dans leur salle commune ! Suivez vos préfets et ne quittez surtout pas votre groupe !

Dumbledore jeta un regard à Rogue qui se leva précipitamment, Clementia suivit le corps enseignant qui sortait de la salle, ceux là avait décidé de trouver le troll est de le mettre hors d'état. Tout le monde était là à l'exception de Quirrell et Rogue. Clementia allait descendre dans les cachots avec les autres enseignants quand elle aperçut six élèves de Serdaigles effrayés qui couraient vers le parc. Ils n'avaient pas obéit aux règles, et pourquoi diable couraient-ils dans le parc alors qui serait sûrement en sécurité dans leur salle commune. Clementia se mit à courir à leur poursuite et percuta Rogue qui voulait prendre les escaliers.

- Faites attention où vous allez ! hurla Rogue en se relevant.

- Désolé…

Rogue la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.

Il finit par prendre les escaliers, irrité. Clementia le vit disparaître dans une pièce, il semblait un peu inquiet, enfin ce n'était que son avis. Elle secoua la tête, les élèves ! Quelle idée leur était passé par la tête ? Et pourquoi on-t-il décidé de se réfugier dans le parc, Clementia glissa dans le couloir et sortit dans le parc, les élèves couraient vers le pont qui menaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Clementia sortit sa baguette.

- _ Impedimenta ! _Le sort atteignit les cinq élèves, qui ralentirent en quelques secondes surpris ils se retournèrent et virent Mademoiselle Hope. Ils reprirent rapidement le contrôle de leurs jambes.

- Les enfants venez ! Il faut vous rendre vers la tour des Serdaigles ! Et vite !

- Nous voulions prévenir Hagrid !

- Mais… ça ne va pas ou bien ? Venez tout de suite, Hagrid pourra se protéger tout seul c'est un bon sorcier !

Les cinq élèves se consultèrent du regard, et, d'un accord commun se joignirent à Clementia. D'un pas décidé elle retourna jusqu'au château marchant derrière les élèves. Ils croisèrent Flitwick dans le hall d'entré, celui-ci soupira soulagé.

- Merci Clementia, merci beaucoup ! Les élèves suivirent le professeur de sortilège qui courait presque pour marcher au rythme des élèves.

Clementia reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux, le visage recouvert de sueur.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello ! Pour commencer merci du commentaire laissé par lapin d'Alice ), qui c'est le mangemort, surprise, surprise. Tu as peut-être déjà une idée ? Bon elle découvre le journal dans le chapitre 4 ( qui devrait être publié cette semaine théoriquement ) et on apprend qui c'est au chapitre 6. ( Faut quand même faire durer l'intrigue^^) Et merci à mes deux sœurs chéries qui me font toujours mes premiers retours de cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ) **

Ps. : J'ai relu les premiers chapitres et il y a plein de fautes… -' débile qui plus est, veuillez me pardonner.

Chapitre 3

Clementia s'était appuyée contre un mur, près dans le hall du château, son asthme refaisait surface. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait un peu couru… Elle respira un grand coup. Bon il fallait recourir, elle inspira longuement et secoua légèrement la tête, puis, soufflant comme une locomotive courut jusqu'aux cachots. Evidemment, en bonne dernière, elle croisa les professeurs suivit des trois jeunes Gryffondors, dont la jeune fille qu'elle avait vue à la bibliothèque lors de la rentrée. Elle s'arrêta, freiné dans son élan.

- Alors ?

- Il est dans les toilettes des filles, hors d'état de nuire. Monsieur Quirrell va nous en débarrasser. répondit McGonagall l'air sous le choc.

- Vous avez réussi à le stopper, aussi rapidement ? balbutia Clementia, elle était partit de la salle il y a seulement cinq minutes, grand maximum.

- Oh non, nous n'avons rien fait… c'est ces Messieurs Weasley et Potter, en voulant sauver leur amie Miss Granger.

- Vraiment ? Clementia regarda Harry et Ron à tour de rôle l'air très surprise. Attendez, ils l'ont sauvé dans les toilettes ?

- Oui… je m'y étais enfermée. murmura la petite brunette. Heureusement qu'Harry et Ron étaient là.

- Une grosse erreur de leur part. Ils ont risqué leur vie en l'attaquant comme ça, ils auraient dû nous chercher. marmonna Rogue qui se massait discrètement la jambe avec le bout des doigts.

- Leur acte était idiot mais héroïque. répondit McGonagall à la remarque de Rogue, bon je vais amener ces trois là à l'infirmerie. Au revoir.

McGonagall partit suivit du trio, l'air assez étonné d'être encore entier et vivant. Clementia aperçut une vilaine coupure qui s'étendait du haut de la cuisse au genou de la jambe droite de Rogue.

- Mon dieu, que vous êtes-il arrivé !

Rogue passa un bout de sa cape sur sa jambe et foudroya Clementia du regard.

- Il ne met rien à arriver… rien du tout.

- Et vous croyez réellement que je vais vous croire ? s'exclama Clementia, les sourcils haussés.

- Non, et ce n'était pas le but. C'était une manière indirecte pour vous dire que vous devriez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde !

Sur cette remarque…, comment dire ? Très directe. Il se retourna et partit en toute vitesse à l'infirmerie. Son visage au teint habituellement tirant sur le jaune était balafre.

- Etrange personnage… franchement. Trop étrange à mon goût. maronna Clementia pour elle-même.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ma chère, mais… comment dire ? Personne ne l'a jamais vraiment cerné. Enfin à mon avis personne ne le cernera de toute sa vie.

Clementia sourit largement, Chourave venait d'arriver avec Flitwick.

- Quelle histoire ! Mais quelle histoire ! Un troll des cavernes à Poudlard ! vociféra le petit sorcier, l'air hors de lui. Vous imaginez quand les parents vont apprendre ça ?

- Imaginez si le père de Drago Malfoy l'apprend. murmura Chourave.

- Ce serait une catastrophe ! Un… un chaos ! La fin de Poudlard… la mort de l'enseignement de plusieurs générations ! Ou pire un nouveau directeur… ou des aurores pour tout surveiller ! Mon dieu…

- Calmez-vous Filius ! Pensez à votre tension. susurra Chourave en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son collègue.

Flitwick respira un grand coup.

- C'est la première fois depuis que j'enseigne ici qu'une telle chose s'est produite ! Inconcevable. Et d'où sort-il ce gros nigaud de troll, hein ? D'où, je voudrais bien le savoir, moi !

Chourave soupira et poussa Flitwick vers les cuisines.

- Allez, nous allons vous chercher un petit remontant. Bonne nuit Clementia !

- Bonne nuit Pomona… Clementia souriait, inévitablement c'est deux la lui faisait toujours du bien.

Elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain fût une journée habituelle, journée type. Plusieurs nez cassés à l'infirmerie, une bataille entre quelques Serpentards et quelques Gryffondors, un ou deux cœurs brisés… la journée suivait le court paisible d'une rivière sans remouds. Journée type disait aussi ennuie mortelle à ranger des livres à la bibliothèque mais c'était ça ou rien ! Ah si, il lui restait neuf cent quatre-vingt-neuf ( nonante-neuf chez les Suisses ) ) livres à étudier, oh joie ! Clementia était comme à son habitude – entrain de ranger – à la bibliothèque. Elle remarqua que la présence de Rogue avait augmenté, il passait ses journées à lire des livres dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, rien de bien rassurant d'après la jeune bibliothécaire. Il était toujours debout dans un coin sombre, ses cheveux gras tombant devant son visage, le nez plongé dans ses livres. Clementia avait évidemment gentiment proposé son aide qui avait été refusé par un grognement et un Rogue partant de la bibliothèque. Quirrell était aussi plus présent dans la bibliothèque, aussi près de la réserve.

Clementia rangea une encyclopédie aussi lourde que le sac d'Hermione Granger, quand une main agrippa la manche de son pull. Clementia chercha quelqu'un des yeux quand elle baissa son regard sur une jeune fille, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux ondulés. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Clementia qui attendait la question de la jeune étudiante.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, mais je cherche un livre qui traiterait sur le polynectar.

- Le polynectar ? Pourquoi cherchez vous un livre sur le polynectar ?

Le visage de la jeune brunette se teinta d'un rouge vif.

- Le professeur Rogue en avait parlé lors d'un cours de potion. Je voulais m'informer un peu plus sur cette potion.

- Si vous voulez je peux vous donner quelques informations sur cette potion. Tout en disant cela Clementia montra un siège devant un bureau où reposait un parchemin, une plume et un encrier noir.

- Volontiers.

- Pour commencer l'étymologie de polynectar a une partie grecque.

- Poly qui signifie plusieurs. répondit automatiquement Hermione tout en prenant note.

- Exacte. Et nectar qui signifie, nectar. Les ingrédients nécessaire pour la conception de cette potion sont les chrysopes, qui doivent cuire pendant vingt et un jour, des sangsues, de la poudre de corne et de Bicorne en poudre, du polygonum, du sisymbre, une peau de serpent d'arbre et pour finir un morceau de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

Clementia attendit qu'Hermione écrive les ingrédients.

- J'aurai bien voulu vous passer un livre traitant sur cette potion, mais hélas il se trouve dans la réserve. Et vous connaissez le règlement, seul les…

- Seul les élèves de septième année on le droit de se fournir d'un livre avec la permission préalable d'un enseignant.

- Exactement. Le professeur Rogue devrait être heureux que vous vous intéressiez autant à ces cours.

Hermione fit une légère grimace.

- Oui sûrement. mentit-elle en enroulant le parchemin qu'elle enfouit dans son sac.

- Très bien, je vous dis à une prochaine fois.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

- C'est tout à fait naturel. Si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas.

Hermione tourna sur ses talons et déguerpit en toute vitesse vers les escaliers menant à l'étage des Gryffondors.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de donner de pareilles informations à une élève de première année. Surtout à cette mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. murmura une voix sombre.

- Mêlez vous donc de ce qui vous regarde. cracha Clementia à Rogue, finalement ce type était vraiment un imbécile.

Rogue eut un léger rictus mauvais.

- C'est vous qui dites cela ?

Clementia secoua la tête et d'un soupire partit suivit d'un Rogue d'humeur exécrable.

- Je vous parle ! grogna Severus Rogue, son regard sombre foudroya Clementia qui put à grande peine dissimuler le frisson qui venait de parcourir son corps.

- Je sais. Mais je ne tiens pas à écouter un moralisateur qui a sûrement fait la même chose.

- De quoi ? Transgresser au règlement ? Sûrement pas. siffla Rogue.

- Je ne voulais qu'aider une jeune fille à développer son intérêt pour les potions. marmonna Clementia qui venait de sortir de la bibliothèque.

- Aider une jeune fille à développer son intérêt pour les potions ? Rogue éclata d'un rire sec.

- Quoi ?

- Non sérieusement, vous croyez vraiment que les potions intéressent cette jeune fille… elle voulait la potion pour pouvoir faire un sale coup avec Potter et Weasley.

- Vous pensez ? De toute manière je ne lui ai donner aucune information sur la préparation de cette potion.

- Il y a intérêt.

Clementia dévisagea Rogue avec mépris, et d'abord pourquoi est-ce qu'il la suivait. Il ne lui avait jamais prononcé aucun mot. Enfin presque. Mais qu'il se mêle ainsi de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je dois vous laisser… j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur. mentit Clementia qui venait de s'arrêter devant la gargouille.

Rogue continua tout droit, sa cape ondulait autour de ses chevilles au rythme de ses pas.

- Pudding ! grogna Clementia, la gargouille resta de marbre. Flan au chocolat ! Rien. Tarte à la citrouille ! Toujours rien. Par la barbe de merlin ! hurla Clementia hors d'elle cela ne lui était pas arriver depuis de longues années et elle se sentait comme lors de ses heures perdus à attendre qu'on résolve les égenimes à sa place.

La gargouille s'ouvrit. Clementia fronça les sourcils et grimpa les marches de mauvaise humeur. Par la barbe de Merlin…, Dumbledore n'avait même pas choisi un dessert comme mot de passe. Elle croisa Hagrid qui sortait du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Hope, comment allez-vous ? Clementia se contenta de sourire à Hagrid et d'un vive mouvement ouvrit la porte. Dumbledore sursauta légèrement, sa plume dérapa sur sa feuille traçant tout ce qu'il avait rédigé.

Clementia resta bouche béat et fût incapable de prononcer un seul mot d'excuse. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore la rassura d'un petit geste de la main.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez mangé Severus au petit déjeuner et vous ne le digérez point ? Ce que je comprendrais.

- C'est presque ça. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je vais aller étudier quelques livres comment vous me l'avez demandé tant tôt, continuez seulement votre occupation du moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave, d'ailleurs j'ai mis un texte en évidence qui pourrait vous intéresser. Il se trouve sur votre pouffe.

- Merci. répondit Clementia en allant en haut.

Un document frêle trônait fièrement sur le vieux pouffe. Il était taché de petites goutellettes de sang et le papier commençait à s'émietter. Clementia se pencha sur le document et ne pu retenir un hurlement de surprise.

- Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouver ? hurla-t-elle au directeur qui montait les escaliers le sourire aux lèvres.

- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? J'étais sûr que cela allait vous plaire.

- De quel siècle date ce texte ?

- Du Ve siècle. Il a été rédigé par un sorcier vivant en grèce.

- Non ? Clementia exerça une pression moins forte sur la feuille qu'elle tenait délicatement dans ses mains.

- Si, si.

- Les miracles existent bel et bien !

Albus éclata de rire.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ve siècle… après J-C.

- Nous devons cette découverte à notre cher professeur des potions.

Le visage de Clementia se déconfit. Rogue ? C'était Rogue qui avait trouvé ce chef d'œuvre ? Enfin chef d'œuvre pour qui aime la botanique et les potions.

- Vous l'avez montré à Pomona ?

- C'est la prochaine sur la liste.

- Donc il connaissait déjà la branchiflore bien avant Elladora Ketteridge ?

- Exactement.

- Incroyable. Incroyable… incroyable.

- Tiens on dirait encore une fois le professeur Rogue.

- Professeur ne me comparez pas à ce sinistre personnage…

- Vous trouvez qu'il est sinistre ?

- Oui. Il me fait peur et froid dans le dos.

- Amusant.

- Je ne trouve pas vraiment que c'est amusant.

- Vraiment ? Dumbledore sourit et retourna en bas suivit de Clementia qui venait de reposer le document sur son pouffe.

- Oui.

- Je vous promet que parfois il peut être de très bonne compagnie.

- Une fois toutes les décennies ? ironnisa-t-elle.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là ! Une fois par année… deux fois parfois mais c'est rare.

Clementia sourit.

- Ne le jugez pas aussi rapidement. suggéra Dumbledore. C'est un brave homme.

- Je le trouve plus désagréable qu'autre chose.

Un hululement interrompit la conversation, une chouette venait d'atterrir sur le bureau de Dumbledore elle était entrée par une fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur le parc.

- Hé bien. Je ne m'attendez pas à recevoir de courier. Dumbledore retira la lettre du bec de l'oiseau et lui caressa brièvement les plumes, il retourna lettre puis après avoir froncé les sourcils la tendit à Clementia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle est pour vous.

Clementia fronça les sourcils et prit la lettre des mains de Dumbledore. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en retira une lettre soigneusement écrite à l'encre rouge.

_Ne restez pas plus longtemps ici, espèce de sang-de-bourbe. Si vous tenez à votre vie je vous conseille de prendre le premier train disponible à Pré-au-lard. Sinon vous devriez payer les frais pour votre présence en ces lieux. Vous avez de la chance que mon maître ait disparu… car je vous assure que vous seriez déjà morte depuis bien longtemps... Un petit Avada Kadavra est votre vie aurait été balayé en un soupire. _

Clementia resta de marbre, ce n'était pas de l'encre rouge… mais du sang.


	5. Chapitre 4  La découverte du journal

Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire :).

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

Clementia sentit son cœur se serrer, et la peur prendre prise sur tout son corps. Une lettre de menace ? Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol, voilà qu'elle se mettait à pleurer devant le directeur. Mais tout de même, une lettre de menace…

Elle se mit légèrement à trembler. Elle relit les dernières phrases en se mordant les lèvres. « _ Vous avez de la chance que mon maître ait disparu… car je vous assure que vous seriez déjà morte depuis bien longtemps... . _Dumbledore posa un regard soucieux sur Clementia qui semblait être à deux doigts de vaciller et de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Albus interrogea Clementia du regard, celle-ci en retenant un sanglot lui tendit la lettre.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore dansèrent sur la feuille, son regard s'assombrit soudainement et ses sourcils broussailleux se froncèrent.

- Je… commença le directeur, il peinait à trouver les mots justes qui pourraient rassurer Clementia. Je vais demander à Severus de dépister votre lettre.

- Vous croyez qu'on aurait pût y jeter un mauvais sort ? murmura Clementia.

- C'est possible… Dumbledore se retourna brusquement et d'une voix posée d'adressa au portrait de Phineas Black.

- Et vous croyez que Rogue pourra détecter quelque chose ?

- Phineas allez chercher le professeur Rogue s'il vous plaît. Je crois qu'il a cours là. Le portrait de l'illustre ancêtre des Blacks disparut, Dumbledore fit une grimace en regardant Clementia. « Severus est un très bon sorcier et un expert en détection de magie noire.

Clementia grimaça, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Dumbledore posa la lettre sur son bureau et la relit une deuxième fois.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous en veut ?

- Pas à ce que je sache.

- Aucun ennemi ?

- Non.

- Quelqu'un de douteux qui vous regarde bizarrement ?

- Non ! Rien de tout ça, je ne connais personne qui m'en voudrait… enfin c'est ce que disent souvent les gens mais je vous jure que c'est le cas. répondit Clementia qui tentait de contrôler le flot de peur et d'émotion qui faisait tempête en elle.

- Quelqu'un qui en veut à vos parents ? Amis, proches ?

- Pas à ce que je sache…

Dumbledore resta défait devant cette lettre, il proposa alors un petit remontant à Clementia et prit la peine de l'inviter à s'assoire. Albus déboucha une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et en remplissant un verre continuait de questionner Clementia qui répondait négativement à chaque question.

- Donc ce serait un partisan de Voldemort…

Clementia frissonna en entendant le nom de ce sombre personnage.

« … qui vous a envoyé cette lettre de menace en apprenant que vous étiez une personnelle de Poudlard. » suggéra Dumbeldore l'air peu convaincu par sa propre suggestion.

- Vous pensez ? Simplement parce que je suis une fille née de parents moldues ?

- C'est une possibilité qui faut prendre en compte. murmura Dumbledore en se passant la main dans la barbe pensif.

- Est-ce que ma vie est en danger ? demanda Clementia qui se tut directement après avoir posé cette question, bien sûr que sa vie était en danger, quelle question idiote.

- J'en ai bien peur.

La porte en chêne s'ouvrit, l'homme vêtu de tissu sombre se glissa jusqu'au bureau sans même daigner regarder Clementia assise devant Dumbledore.

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Phines m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de mon aide. Vous rendez vous compte que j'étais en plein cours et que j'ai dû laisser partir la classe de Potter. grogna Severus de mauvaise humeur.

- Tenez.

Rogue prit la lettre avec dédain et en lut les quelques lignes.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première personne qui aura reçu une lettre de menace dans sa vie… marmonna Rogue d'une voix froide sans compassion.

- Severus…

Celui-ci resta figé, il ne daigna même pas s'excuser et sous le regard intensif de Dumbledore haussa simplement des épaules.

- Analysez la.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Rogue sortit sa baguette magique et se mit à lancer divers sorts sur la lettre, les sourcils froncés il tentait de se concentrer.

- Alors ? demanda Albus.

- Rien. D'ailleurs… c'est du sang humain. marmonna Severus en redonnant la lettre au directeur.

Clementia était tendue, et, venait de reprendre le contrôle sur ses larmes.

- Ecoutez Miss Hope, je vais faire des recherches sur qui a envoyé cette lettre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité tant que vous vous trouvez dans le château.

- Oui, merci. Clementia se releva tremblante et quitta le bureau du directeur, Rogue allait faire de même mais Albus le retint.

Cela faisait trois jours que Clementia avait reçu cette lettre, trois jours qu'elle jetait des regards furtifs de droit à gauche et trois jours qu'elle ne dormait pas. Le vent froid le gifla le visage, et faisait volter ses cheveux. Il faisait froid, très froid. La neige avait recouvert la paysage de son voile blanc, Clementia emmitouflé dans un grand manteau en laine se rendait au terrain de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui Serdaigle contre Serpentard.

Elle avait enfin le droit d'un bon divertissement qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le Quidditch comme la plus part des sorciers d'ailleurs. Etant jeune elle avait était gardienne dans l'équipe des Serdaigles mais évidemment personne ne remarqua ses bonnes performances étant données que les poursuiveurs et l'attrapeur prenaient toute l'attention des spectateurs. Son meilleur ami était batteur, le cœur de Clementia se serra légèrement, William était mort juste après leur septième année, une certaine Lestrange l'avait tué.

Toute l'école s'était rendue au terrain de Quidditch, heureusement pour elle une place lui était réservée dans le gradin des enseignants. Juste à côté de Filius et Pomona, elle sourit à l'idée de les retrouver. Elle arriva enfin au terrain de Quidditch les gradins étaient bondés et un océan bleu et vert avait envahit les gradins. Avec peine elle retrouva sa place à côté de ses deux amis, elle se faufila à côté de Flitwick qui était excité comme une puce.

- Mais allez-vous vous calmez à la fin. marmonna Pomona entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Cela fait presque trois heures que vous vous agitez ainsi.

- Ça fait tant d'années que Serdaigle n'a pas gagnées. Y en a marre !

- À mon époque Serdaigle gagnait tout le temps. répondit Clementia en retour.

- Vraiment ? Alors espérons que votre présence en ces lieux portera chance ! All-ez Ser-daigle ! All-ez Ser-daigle ! vociféra le petit directeur de maison en frappant énergiquement dans ses mains.

- Ne ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir. lança le professeur Rogue assit à un banc plus haut qu'eux.

- Serpentard n'a aucune chance ! répondit Flitwick les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne pense pas. murmura un homme vêtu d'un habit de haute couture, de longs cheveux blonds attachés à l'aide d'un lacet en cuir.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous savez bien que les dés ne sont pas encore lancés. répondit Pomona à la remarque de Lucius.

Quirrell était lui assis à côté de McGonagall et écoutait la conversation d'une oreille.

- On ve…verra bi..bien.

Madame Bibine apparut au milieu du terrain, un sifflet argenté accroché à son cou. Les joueurs entrèrent dans le terrain sur les exclamations des supporteurs.

- Allez Serpentard ! Allez Serdaigle ! hurla Dumbledore montrant ainsi sa neutralité.

Les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai, et, montèrent légèrement dans les airs. Leur cape se gonflèrent et claquèrent au vent, leur donnant un air assez impressionnant. Tout le monde voulait être à leur place, la gloire et la popularité… Ces pensées arrachèrent un léger sourire à Clementia.

Le match débuta sous le sifflement strident de Madame Bibine qui venait de relâcher les cognards et le vif d'or. Le souafle passa de main en main toutes les secondes et se fut presque dur de le garder dans son champ de vision tellement qui allait vite. Flitwick s'agita sur son fauteuil, un poursuiveur de Serdaigle volait droit dans la zone de tir avec le souafle sous son bras. Il tendit son bras près à tirer, ce joueur était redoutable, Flitwick était à deux doigts de se lever… mais le sifflet résonna.

- Faute ! hurla Bibine, les sourcils froncés.

Un batteur descendit vers Bibine perchée sur son balai pour demander des explications.

- Que se passe-t-il ? grogna Filius.

- Un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle a commis une faute. Vous voyez la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ?

- Oui… Katelyn Smith.

- Elle a fait un _Hochequeue._ répondit Clementia.

- Et ?

- C'est une faute. Elle n'a pas le droit de ralentir un de ses adversaires.

- Mais on s'en fiche qu'elle le ralentisse c'est un jeu non-d'un-troll !

- Un jeu avec des règles. murmura Pomona pour elle-même.

Bibine renvoya le batteur du regard, celui-ci remonta vers les buts. Le match reprit et rageux le batteur frappa violemment un cognard qui fila droit vers un des poursuiveurs des Serpentards, qui, de justesse baissa la tête. Le match dura ainsi pendant un bon moment, quand, une Serdaigle d'un coup rageur envoya valsé le souafle dans le but des Serpentards. Flitwick sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à applaudir.

- Dix points pour Serdaigle !

Une magnifique passe d'un poursuiveur permis à l'équipe Serdaigle de marquer dix points supplémentaire.

Le match dura un moment ainsi et le score arriva à 90 pour Serpentards et 50 pour Serdaigles. Flitwick était tendu et presque silencieux. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle se pencha sur son balai.

- Je crois qu'il va nous faire une feinte de Wronski ! hurla Clementia en se levant.

Clementia avait vu juste, l'attrapeur de Serpentard avait suivi celui de Serdaigle et c'était lamentablement écrasé au sol.

- Génial ! hurla Flitwick.

L'attrapeur de Serdaigle vira à droite, puis à gauche, zigzagua entre plusieurs poursuiveurs et tendit brusquement le bras.

- Alors ? Alors ? demanda le petit sorcier.

- Je crois qu'il… L'attrapeur de Serdaigle brandit fièrement le poing en l'air. « Oui il l'a eu ! Nous avons gagné ! »

L'océan bleu s'agita et hurla de toute leur force. Un seul mot à sortit de la bouche de tout le monde.

- Serdaigle ! Serdaigle ! hurlait la foule.

Clementia referma son livre, elle était heureuse. Serdaigle avait gagné il y a quelques heures de là et depuis ce temps les élèves de cette maison faisaient la fête dans tout le château. Clementia s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque, pour… hélas travailler. Elle rangeait les livres qui traînaient un peu partout. Le soleil s'était couché il y a trois heures, et, Rusard dû punir plusieurs élèves qui rôdaient dans les couloirs alors qu'ils étaient censés être dans leur salle commune.

Il n'y avait que quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce, elle devait approcher le livre très près de ses yeux pour pouvoir en lire la première page.

« Quelle belle journée. » songea Clementia, rien ne pouvait venir la gâcher.

Elle se mit à ranger une immense pile de bouquins, un livre sur le Quidditch, un livre sur les plantes, un livre sur les sortilèges, un sur Nicolas Flamel. Son regard se posa sur un livre mis à l'écart, c'était sûrement le dernier à ranger mais elle en retrouva un par terre près de la réserve. Dans un mouvement de lassitude elle attrapa le bouquin, la couverture était noir et abîmé, le livre devait avoir une bonne dizaine d'années.

Elle ouvrit le livre et se mit à feuilleter pour pouvoir savoir dans quelle catégorie elle devait le ranger. Une écriture soignée recouvrait chaque page du livre, des dates se trouvaient à chaque en-tête. C'était un journal. Elle sourit longuement, un élève devait le chercher, elle continua à lire, dévoré par la curiosité. Chaque début de page commençait par une petite réflexion et son auteur l'analysa sur quelques pages, elle se lança dans une lecture acharnée quand elle tomba sur une phrase qui la stoppa nette, « _Voldemort a disparu et ce depuis longtemps, pourtant la marque me brûle affreusement et ce depuis le début de la rentrée, je sens sa présence… »._Elle referma brutalement le journal, un mangemort ! Un mangemort… ses mains se mirent à trembler, un mangemort à Poudlard ? Etait-ce de ce mangemort qu'elle avait reçu la lettre ? Mais que ferait son journal dans la bibliothèque ? Soudain elle se crispa, le mangemort devait sûrement le chercher. Oh non ! Elle enfouit la journal dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Il fallait qu'elle se mette en sécurité et qu'elle cache le livre pour pouvoir le montrer à Dumbledore. Soudain elle sentit l'angoisse monter en elle, elle avait toujours eu un peu peur du noir. Elle s'avança lentement vers la sortit de la bibliothèque, son estomac se contracta sous la peur et son cœur battait la chamade sous sa poitrine. Elle pouvait à chaque instant finir assassiné, morte, tué, des larmes montèrent encore une fois et elle dût se les essuyer systématiquement pour que sa vue ne se trouble pas. Elle ne voyait pas très bien et si quelqu'un était là elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Clementia devint livide, des yeux sombres l'observaient, un visage blême ressortait légèrement dans le noir de la pièce, un regard de tuer la fixait. Un frisson parcourut son corps, il fallait agir vite. En quelques secondes sa baguette surgit dans sa main.

Une détonation retentit.

Un bruit sourd.

Le corps de l'inconnu se heurta à un mur.

Clementia rangea sa baguette. Elle l'avait eu ! Elle avait eu le mangemort ! Elle courut vers celui-ci, couché au pied du mur.

_- Lumos ! _murmura-t-elle. Elle sicla. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Un corps rigide reposait sur le sol, livide. Elle leva sa baguette vers le mur, une longue trace ruisselante recouvrait le mur, du sang. Horrifié elle retourna le corps de sa victime, elle éclaira le visage de l'homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. L'homme qui l'énervait.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Minerva et Rusard arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque. D'un geste ample de la directrice de la maison des gryffondors les lumières s'allumèrent.

- Clementia qu'avez-vous fait ? hurla McGonagall en se penchant sur l'homme qui se mourait doucement sur les dalles froides.

- Je suis désolé ! C'était sur le coup de la peur… je ne savais pas que c'était lui… murmura Clementia peinant à trouver ses mots.

- Rusard appelez donc l'infirmière !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci à ma petite soeur qui corrige mon histoire, même si je déteste qu'on me dise que je fais des fautes^^.**

**Bonne lecture. Le prochain chapitre devrait paraître pendant la semaine, si je trouve du ... temps. :)**

Chapitre 5

Clementia ne disait plus rien, McGonagall venait de s'agenouiller vers le corps inerte.

- Mais que vous êtes-t-il donc passé par la tête ? marmonna celle-ci en vérifiant délicatement l'étendu des dégâts.

- Je… je suis désolée.

- Il saigne vraiment trop… Ah madame Pomfresh ! Vite, il a besoin de vos soins.

Poppy Pomfresh s'était arrêtée à quelques pas du corps et fixait le mur couvert de sang. Ses yeux passèrent du mur à Clementia, de Clementia à sa victime, de la victime au mur.

- Quelle histoire… murmura l'infirmière en sortant sa baguette. Un halo rougeâtre entoura la victime, le sang qui se trouvait sur le mur retournait dans la plaie béante de son crane, Pomfresh commença à souder la blessure avec des plantes.

- Alors Poppy ? demanda Minerva anxieuse.

- Ce cher professeur sera en pleine forme dans quelques jours. répondit celle-ci en faisant léviter le corps inerte.

Clementia regarda le corps voltiger à une certaine hauteur, ses mains tombaient mollement dans le vide et son visage blême était dénué de toutes expressions. Elle dût enfoncer ses ongles dans ses hanches pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, voilà qu'elle avait agressé un professeur, si quelqu'un apprenait cela se serait le renvoi immédiat. Après que Minerva et Rusard eurent disparu Clementia courra jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Poule mouillée ! Idiote ! vociféra-t-elle pendant un moment en donnant d'énergétiques coups de poing dans son matelas.

Après avoir hurlé pendant dix minutes dans son oreiller elle se retourna et regarda son plafond. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, elle était trop agitée. Son regard se balada dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur une corbeille contenant quelques fioles, dont une Goutte du Mort vivant et un philtre calment. Parfait. D'un geste souple elle se releva et tendit son bras jusqu'à la corbeille, elle avala quelques gouttes du philtre calmant et prit une grosse gorgée de Goutte du Mort vivant (somnifère) là au moins elle pourra dormir tranquillement.

Clementia vacilla pendant quelques secondes et finit par s'écrouler sur le sol froid de sa chambre.

Elle resta dans un état second pendant ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, elle avait sentit son corps tomber sur le sol, sa tête se heurter aux dalles, son corps se courber sous le choc. Elle avait sentit la présence de quelqu'un, elle s'était donc auto-mise en danger. Clementia Fidelis Hope tu es la pire des gourdes que l'Eternel n'ait jamais pu voir de toute sa vie !

Elle était plongée dans une profonde léthargie et n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Elle entendit de faibles voix.

- Elle s'est suicidée ? murmura un petit elfe de maison, les yeux emplies d'inquiétude.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. grogna une autre elfe de maison au nez crochu.

- Mais si regarde, elle a bu des potions ! Elle devait être despérée…

- Attend, l'elfe déboucha les fioles et renifla légèrement. « Elle a bu un philtre calmant et un somnifère ! »

- Les deux en même temps ? Elle devait être complètement sous le choc ! Quelle inconsciente !

Clementia aurait voulu hurler. Oui elle avait été inconsciente ! Oui elle avait été sous un choc et oui c'était une vraie idiote.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. lança l'elfe de maison au nez crochu, celle-ci agrippa le bras de Clementia et transplana à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant vers le corps inerte de Clementia.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? hurla l'infirmière visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Je crois qu'elle voulait dormir, elle a bu un somnifère et un philtre calmant…

- Quelle idiote !

Et se fut à nouveau le néant. Clementia n'entendait plus rien et se sentit flotter.

- Ouvrez les yeux. murmura une voix affectueuse. Ouvrez les yeux, Miss Hope.

- Hm ? murmura la concerné en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis.

Albus était assis sur le rebord de son lit, souriant.

- Alors ? Bien dormi ?

Clementia se redressa dans son lit et sourit légèrement à Dumbledore.

- Je pense. Clementia immergea lentement dans le monde réel. « Comment va le professeur … » Dumbledore lui posa la main sur le genou et lui sourit.

- Il va très bien. Il peut sortir ce soir, tout comme vous d'ailleurs.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu peur et j'ai agis s'en réfléchir.

- Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai dit à Minerva…, sinon comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Vous avez dormi pendant plus d'une semaine ! annonça le directeur, une lueur amusée dansait dans ses yeux.

- Une semaine ? hurla Clementia en se levant. Comment ça une semaine ?

"Mais… mais ça ne vas pas du tout !J'ai beaucoup de travaille à rattraper !"

- Miss Hope voulez-vous revenir ici ! hurla Pomfresh.

- Non j'ai du travaille à rattraper ! hurla celle-ci en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore l'a rattrapa et la reconduisit jusqu'à son lit.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous n'avez rien mangé pendant plus d'une semaine. Tenez ! Une petite élève de Gryffondor vous a amené des confiseries moldues.

Dumbledore enfourna un biscuit au chocolat dans la bouche d'une Clementia surprise par ce geste.

- C'est bon ? demanda Albus en enfournant un biscuit dans sa propre bouche.

- Succulent. marmonna Clementia.

- Mh ! Oui succulent ! C'est le mot qui correspond le mieux ! Dumbledore salua Clementia et partit.

Clementia souriait bêtement, Dumbledore était vraiment un homme incroyable et gentil qui plus est. Elle se retourna sur le côté et regarda l'infirmerie. Il était là, entrain de dormir dans le lit voisin. Son visage était paisible, son torse était animé par une respiration régulière et ses cheveux lui retombaient légèrement sur ses yeux clos. Clementia se surprit en train de sourire en regardant cet homme entrain de dormir.

Cet homme qui l'énervait tellement. Néanmoins il avait un côté mystérieux et intrigant. Celui-ci se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux… sombres et n'exprimant que la colère, le dégoût, le mépris. Mais là, ses yeux reflétaient la surprise de la voir là couchée dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? grogna Severus en se redressant dans son lit.

- Je me repose. Ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-elle froidement.

- Non. Severus se massa le haut du crâne.

- Je suis désolée…, je ne voulais pas vous attaquer.

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive pour rien. Je m'en fiche de vos excuses.

Clementia devint rouge vif et d'un coup se leva.

- Espèce de gargouille répugnante ! hurla celle-ci en lui gratifiant du regard le plus sombre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

- Vous me dégoûtez ! rajouta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit un peu plus, il regarda la jeune bibliothécaire s'enfuire de l'infirmerie vexée. Quelle caractère…, il était ainsi avec tout le monde et il n'allait pas changer d'aussi tôt. Seul les faibles n'arrivent pas à contrôler leur émotion. Mais était-ce une raison valable pour envoyer balader tout le monde ?

Severus s'était posé cette question des milliards de fois et il n'avait pas trouvé une réponse satisfaisante. Mais bon pourquoi changer ses bonnes vielles habitudes. Tout d'un coup son visage devint blême, Severus Rogue s'était fait battre par une fille…, une enfant née moldue ! La honte lui monta jusqu'aux joues.

Clementia claqua la porte de sa chambre.

- Je le déteste ! Ignoble personnage ! Il me donne envie de vomir ! Vomir ! Elle se jeta une énième fois sur son lit.

Sa main se posa sur son pull, le journal. Elle l'avait complètement oublié, elle le sortit délicatement de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Elle commença à lire.

_11 novembre, 1991. _

_Ma marque brûle de plus en plus, je crains le retour de Voldemort. Son retour était prédit, et, cela n'étonnera personne qu'il revienne. Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit de retour ? Il a été détruit… consumé, tué. Son corps n'est plus, seul son âme est resté. Son âme… _

_15 novembre, 1991._

_La neige était au rendez-vous…, elle a recouvert la région. Il fait froid, très froid. J'ai dû allumer un feu pour ne pas mourir. Je déteste la neige… _

_19 novembre, 1991._

_Je me suis encore disputé…, je commence à en avoir marre. _

Clementia referma le livre pensive. Qui aurait pu laisser son journal à la bibliothèque. Qui est-ce qui aurait pu être un mangemort, sans qu'on le remarque.

_- Serpentard n'a aucune chance ! répondit Flitwick les sourcils froncés. _

_- Je ne pense pas. murmura un homme vêtu d'un habit de haute couture, de longs cheveux blonds attachés à l'aide d'un lacet en cuir. _

_- Monsieur Malfoy, vous savez bien que les dés ne sont pas encore lancés. répondit Pomona à la remarque de Lucius._

Lucius avait été un mangemort ! Oui, c'était sûrement lui ! Tout le monde savait qu'il avait peur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et en plus il la détestait, son fils avait dû lui dire qu'elle était à Poudlard entant que bibliothécaire… Il était là le jour où elle avait trouvé le journal, il était venu voir le match des Serpentards, peut-être avait-il fait un tour à la bibliothèque et avait laissé tomber son livre…

Clementia en était sûre. C'était Lucius… ce sale Lucius. Il avait passé temps d'années à l'insulter, c'était sûrement lui, quel être répugnant. Elle le détestait encore plus qu'avant, pourtant ce n'était qu'un avis… et si ce n'était pas lui ? Clementia se retourna encore une fois, pensive. Elle fût arraché de ses réflexions par le cognement de sa fenêtre, une chouette donnait des coups de pattes dans la vitre. La fenêtre s'ouvrit en grinçant, Clementia tendit le bras et laissa la chouette hulotte y monter dessus. Elle tenait une enveloppe bleu clair, Clementia sourit reconnaissant l'écriture soigné de son père.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe.

_Bonjour ma chérie, _

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ce début d'année c'est bien passé pour toi tout comme elle s'est bien passé pour moi. Tu devines pourquoi je t'écris, joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux que tu aies eu une place à Poudlard, même si ta tâche est petite, elle est importante. Dumbledore m'a écrit récemment, j'ai entendu dire que tu as reçu une lettre de menace… ne t'inquiète pas cet homme sait ce qu'il faut faire, fait lui entièrement confiance. Et rien qu'à lui. Si tu savais comme tu me manques, j'ai l'impression que c'est hier que le destin t'a amené à moi. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir pris sous mon toit et que le destin ait voulu que tu sois comme moi un sorcier. Tu es apte de réussir de grande chose, si Dumbledore t'a confié une tâche de recherche c'est qu'il a confiance en tes capacités. _

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Ton père. _

_Fides Illustris Hope. _

Clementia sourit tout en rangeant la lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Son père lui manquait beaucoup, ce brave homme vivait près de Londres où il travaillait entant que clergé dans un petit village. Il avait suivit ses études à Poudlard dans la maison des Gryffondors, après la perte de sa fiancée il s'était isolé de son monde est s'était réfugié dans la foi. Il l'avait recueillie chez lui alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, elle ignorait tout de ses parents. Mais d'après ce que savait Fides elle était fille de moldus.

Les journées passèrent lentement, Severus avait quitté l'infirmerie le même soir que Clementia. Noël et son ambiance festive pointaient du nez. Les guis, les guirlandes, les bougies et l'odeur des sapins avaient pris possession du château. Dumbledore revêtait une magnifique robe rouge, et avait mis des lunettes en or. Son regard bleu se posa encore une fois sur Clementia, un regard plein d'affection, doux, chaleureux, qui donnait confiance en soi.

- Je suis désolé d'être venu vous chercher à une heure si tardive. Mais je pensais qu'une telle découverte pourrait vous intéresser ! Sur cette phrase il se leva et amena une petite caisse en bois.

Clementia guigna à l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs livres en mauvais état et quelques parchemins jaunis par les siècles.

- De quoi traitent ces documents ? murmura Clementia.

- Toujours et encore sur les plantes et les potions ! s'exclama Albus d'un ton qu'il souhaitait théâtrale.

- Génial.

- Ils proviennent de la bibliothèque personnelle de Nicolas Flamel.

Clementia ouvrit la bouche, voulut dire quelque chose mais ne trouvant pas les mots la referma après quelques secondes d'hésitation entre réagir adéquatement ou se mettre à hurler de joie elle se résigna sur la décision la plus sage des deux.

- Comment les avez-vous eu ? demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Je lui ai simplement demandé de me les prêter pour que je puisse les montrer à deux personnes.

- Deux ? répéta Clementia ne comprenant pas.

La porte se rouvrit, et, comme d'habitude il en surgit… avec son visage triste.

- Vous plaisantez ? murmura-t-elle au directeur qui avait l'air satisfait de lui.

- Severus mon ami rentrez donc !

- Bonsoir.

- Regardez donc ce que je vous ai déniché ! s'exclama Albus en montrant la caisse sur les genoux de Clementia.

- Vous êtes gentil, mais je connais déjà Miss Hope. grogna Severus n'ayant pas aperçu la caissette.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Je ne parlais pas de votre charmante collègue ! Mais de la caisse sur ses genoux.

- Oui et alors ?

- Ce sont des livres qui appartiennent à mon ami Nicolas Flamel.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Rogue qui se pencha brutalement sur la caissette.

- Mais c'est génial. murmura celui-ci tout bas. Son regard se posa sur Clementia frustrée de s'être fait arraché la caisse des mains.

- Si vous voulez vous pouvez les lire, mais ils ne doivent pas quitter la pièce. annonça Dumbledore souriant.

- Que fait-elle ici ? demanda Rogue d'une voix monotone.

- Elle est là par amour du savoir ! répondit Dumbledore en sortant de la pièce. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Rogue dévisagea Clementia sans rien dire, puis il se décida à lire un livre sur les plantes en France, Clementia se permit de prendre un vieux parchemin et s'assit sur les marches d'escalier. Rogue se lança dans une lecture acharnée, il tournait vigoureusement les pages à une vitesse fulgurante. Il dévora littéralement le livre, en une quinzaine de minutes. Clementia lisait plus lentement, car son regard faisait la navette entre Rogue et son parchemin, il avait l'air heureux et elle voulait en profiter car ça devait être une des rares fois où elle le verra entrain de sourire. Enfin, sa bouche ne souriait pas, mais son regard disait bien des choses.

Dumbledore revint une heure plus tard. Rogue venait de ranger un livre dans la caissette.

- Merci Albus. Je reviendrais lire demain soir si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, bonne nuit Severus.

- Bonne nuit.

Rogue disparut. Clementia enroula un parchemin et s'approcha de Dumbledore, il fallait qu'elle lui parle du journal.

- Professeur…

- Oui ?

- Vous savez, le soir, où j'ai agressé le professeur Rogue.

- Oui ?

- J'avais trouvé ceci. Elle tendit le journal à Albus.

- Un journal intime ? demanda le directeur l'air intéressé.

- Oui exactement, mais pas un simple journal intime. C'est le journal d'un mangemort.

Dumbledore resta figé et du se secouer mentalement pour pouvoir reparler.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- À la bibliothèque, près de la réserve.

- Vraiment ? Il ouvrit le journal et en lut quelques pages.

Clementia resta immobile debout devant le directeur qui semblait curieux.

- Alors ?

- Je crois savoir à qui appartient ce journal , je connais bien les partisans de Voldemort et celui-là en particulier…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Vous pour l'instant ne devez rien faire. N'en parlez à personne, d'accord ?

- Oui.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Le feu réchauffait doucement la salle, l'hiver s'était bel et bien encré dans leur quotidien, la neige, la glace et le froid… tout pour rendre les vacances d'hiver idéal. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, et il dût se forcer à les réouvrir.

- Je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher. Dumbledore s'était joint à la lecture quotidienne de Severus et Clementia, il venait de remarquer le regard fatigué de Rogue.

- Je pense aussi. Severus se leva doucement de sa chaise, et tout en refermant le livre se dirigea vers la porte. « Bonne fin de soirée ! »

- Vous devriez aussi aller dormir. suggéra Albus en se tournant vers Clementia. Un sourire paternel éclaira le visage de Dumbledore, Clementia avait la tête appuyée contre le mur et somnolait, ses doigts retenaient de justesse un livre poussiéreux. Albus courut vers la porte et siffla à l'intention de Rogue :

- Severus remontez s'il vous plaît !

Rogue réapparut en marmonnant les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Je me fais un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de chose… murmura Dumbledore.

- Si vous voulez des conseils pour la draguer, je ne suis pas le mieux placé.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

- Severus n'avez-vous point honte ?

- Non. Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

- Elle s'est endormie.

- Et ?

- Quoi et ? Il faudrait que vous la rameniez dans sa chambre ! Pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans son lit !

- Vous ne voulez pas simplement la réveiller ? demanda Rogue les sourcils froncés.

- Non.

- Bon. Si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Severus sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Clementia.

Dumbledore posa sa main sur le bras de Rogue et lui jeta un regard mécontent.

- N'utilisez pas votre baguette pour ce genre de chose. Albus retira le livre des mains de Clementia.

- Et vous voulez que je la transporte comment ?

- En la portant voyons !

- …

- Allez ! On ne va pas rester ici toute la nuit non plus !

- Très bien, très bien ! Mais cela ne sortira pas d'ici. grogna Rogue en se penchant sur Clementia, d'un geste délicat il passa son bras autour de son cou et glissa son autre bras sous les jambes de Clementia. Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes et se redressa doucement.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, elle n'est sûrement pas très lourde.

- Non, c'est vrai elle n'est pas lourde. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Rien. Severus avança à petites enjambées jusqu'à la porte en chêne et s'engouffra dans les escaliers.

Il avança lentement, peu sûr de tenir l'équilibre avec une charge supplémentaire. Severus baissa son regard sur Clementia, une charge fragile qui plus est, la tête de sa collègue glissa légèrement sous le balancement de Rogue. Elle alla se caler entre les bras de Rogue et son torse, sa main s'agrippa légèrement à sa robe noire, le sang lui monta jusqu'aux joues. Severus fronça les sourcils, il y a intérêt que personne ne rôde dans les couloirs, songea-t-il en se rendant vers les cuisines. Quelle idée stupide était encore passé dans la tête de ce vieux fou de directeur ! Et voilà qu'elle frissonnait ! Rogue accéléra le rythme et arriva rapidement vers la chambre de Clementia.

- Maintenant… il faut ouvrir la porte. Rogue resta perplexe un bon moment avant qu'il se décide à l'ouvrir à l'aide de son coude. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, la chambre de Clementia était emplie d'une odeur de vieux livres et de toutes sortes de plantes, Severus coucha Clementia sur le lit. Les sourcils du professeur de potions se froncèrent bien plus encore, les bras de Clementia lui entouraient le cou et ne lâchaient pas prise.

- Elle va me lâcher oui ! grogna Severus en essayant de retirer les bras sans la réveiller, il tenta vainement de lui faire décrocher ses doigts enfoncés dans ses frêles bras.

Clementia se mit à parler tout seul, elle commença à s'agiter et ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement pendant qu'une grimace étira les traits de son visage. Elle grognait des mots sans aucun sens. Severus la fixa un moment, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux clos.

- Hope réveillez-vous ! Tout de suite !

- Quoi ?

Clementia avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, ses bras se retirèrent lentement du cou de Severus, celui-ci l'observait froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je vous ai ramené dans votre chambre. Dormez maintenant et à demain. marmonna Rogue en se rendant vers la porte.

- Merci…

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Ce matin-là fût dur pour beaucoup de personnes :

Le soleil éclairait doucement la chambre poussiéreuse où dormait son propriétaire. Celui-ci se réveilla à la même heure, l'heure habituelle, rien d'anormal. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et il dût prendre un anti-douleur, il avait mal, comme tous les jours, rien d'anormal. Il se vêtit de son unique habit, qu'il défroissa d'un rapide coup de main. C'était un début de journée tout à fait normal. L'homme sortit de la pièce.

Une petite main agrippa fermement le bras de la femme. Elle s'était encore réveillé en retard. Encore et encore. C'était toujours la même chose, les vacances d'hiver débarquaient et elle ayant accumulé toute la fatigue du début de l'année ne dormait pas assez. Elle remercia une énième fois l'elfe de maison qui avait eu l'amabilité de la réveiller. Elle se coiffa hâtivement et se rendit à la grande salle.

Le bruit criant de son réveil « emprunté » à un moldu hurla dans toute sa chambre, il s'étira longuement dans son lit et se leva en douceur toujours en s'étirant. Il commença, comme à son habitude, à vérifier le courrier du matin, encore et encore des lettres du ministère, ou, de parents inquiets. Quelle galère…

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent le parc, elle se leva. Elle était fatiguée, hé oui, cela arrive quand on bouquine trop. Ses doigts endoloris se décrispèrent doucement et sa coiffure fugace demandait à être dressé. D'un coup de brosse, et en s'arrachant la moitié de ses cheveux, elle arrangea un chignon, plutôt respectable, retenue par une pince bleu clair. Elle mit un complet bleu, une longue jupe bleu foncé avec un top bleu clair et une jaquette bleu marine.

Lui…, se réveilla simplement et déjà habillé, se rendit dans la grande salle.

Tout était en place pour ce début de journée, les vacances étaient aux portes mêmes de Poudlard et les élèves, tout comme les enseignants, étaient impatients de prendre du bon temps pour eux.

La disposition des professeurs à la table était habituel, Quirrell, qui semblait avoir un mal de crâne fort douloureux, était assis entre Rogue, et, Clementia, tout habillée de bleu. McGonagall avait pris place à côté d'un directeur qui se cachait derrière son éternel bonne humeur. Les élèves débarquèrent dans la grande salle, le dernier déjeuner dans l'enceinte du château ! Dumbledore avait déjà lu le courrier du matin et savait donc que quelques élèves allaient passer Noël avec eux, cela le désolait à chaque fois, ces pauvres enfants qui ne pouvaient pas rentrer à la maison pour revoir leurs parents. Les conversations s'engagèrent, peu d'enseignants avaient l'envie d'enseigner aujourd'hui et certain d'entre eux, allaient faire des activités plus sympathique avec leurs élèves. Sauf le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall, un jour d'école est un jour d'école !

- Qu'avez-vous pr…pré…évu de faire, aujourd'…'hui ? demanda Quirrell à Clementia, certainement par pur politesse.

- Madame Pince et moi, allons passer notre journée à ranger la bibliothèque puis comme le directeur me l'avait promis, je vais suivre un stage accéléré de médecine avec Madame Pomfresh.

- Sta…a…ge accéléré de méde..decine ? P..p..p…pour faire ?

- Assistante infirmière. Comme ça je fais le matin la bibliothèque puis l'après-midi, l'infirmerie. Cela changera un peu mon quotidien.

- C'est vrai que pass…sser sa journée dans la bibli…bibliothèque à classer des livres n'est pas la cho…ose la plus passionn…ante…ante du monde.

- Exactement, enfin, je suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir reçu une place ici mais… j'aurais bien voulu faire professeur de potions quand j'étais plus jeune.

- Prof…professeur de po...potions ? Hé bien, ce cher Se…Severus est pa…passé avant vous.

Clementia grimaça légèrement, c'est vrai, au fond, Rogue était tout le temps là ! Pour les livres, pour faire professeur de potions.

- Oui, il s'y est pris plus tôt que moi.

- En…enfaite…, à…à quelle ép..époque êtes-vous a…aller à Pou…Poudlard.

- La même année que le professeur Rogue, mais, j'étais à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard.

- Oui c'est no…normal, les enf…fants nés de sang mo…moldus ne vont pas à Serp…pen…entard.

Clementia fronça les sourcils, finalement, ce professeur Quirrell avait un problème contre les enfants de moldus.

- Enfaite pourquoi mettez-vous ce turban sur votre tête ?

- …

Quirrell avait légèrement viré au blanc et son œil fut agité d'un petit tic nerveux.

- Je…je tiens pas vraiment … à en pa…parler.

- Désolée…

Ce gars était finalement quelqu'un d'extrêmement bizarre, ce turban violet, ses tiques nerveux et… son bégayement franchement agaçant !

En y repensant, la plus part des personnes très étrange qu'elle avait connues avait mal tourné. Ses amis faisaient parti de ces gens dont l'histoire n'avait pas pris la peine de raconter leur vie. Clementia faisait, elle aussi, partit intégrante de cette catégorie les oubliés, les inconnus, ainsi de suite. La plus part du temps, ils étaient de braves gens, pas forcément doté d'une intelligence incroyable, des personnes qui semblaient être superficiel, une goutte d'eau parmi tant d'autres. Si Clementia n'avait pas pu faire professeur c'était sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à se démarquer des autres et que des gens de bonnes familles avaient bien plus de chance de travailler où elles le souhaitaient. Lucius Malfoy avait certes de la facilité à l'école, mais ses origines, son sang si pur lui avait forgé un chemin dès sa naissance, un chemin sans embûche. Mais quand on y pense, il n'avait pas bien fini, enfin cela dépend évidemment de ce que signifie bien finir pour « le peuple » ou l'avis populaire, en tout cas pour Clementia, Lucius avait sombré le plus profondément qu'il était possible.

Ne nous égarons pas trop, revenons aux oubliés, à ceux qui passent inaperçus. Clementia lors de sa scolarité s'était rapproché de cinq personnes : Connor Jackson, un jeune fils de moldus qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son premier match de Quidditch, Marie Sylvius et sa sœur Annabeth, des Serpentards hors du commun, sans oublier ses deux meilleurs amis, Tina Axslophe et Anton Stern.

Ils étaient inséparable, si quelqu'un allait mal tout le monde se sentait mal. Si quelqu'un avait de graves problèmes les autres allaient faire tout leur possible pour l'aider, des personnes aux grands cœurs et infiniment bon. Si Clementia et Connor, les sois-disants sang-de-bourbe, se faisaient insulter, ils pouvaient compter sur la raclée qu'Anton aller faire passer à ceux qui avaient oser dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Annabeth était douce et gentille, très protectrice envers sa petite sœur, elle sortait avec Anton, ils allaient tellement bien ensemble. Marie elle sortait avec Connor, un couple très glamour mais qui aux yeux de tout le monde passait inaperçu et Tina…, Tina, elle était géniale, tout le temps fourrer avec Clementia.

Mais l'inévitable arriva :

Tina, Marie et Anton avaient rencontré la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. Ils cherchaient tellement de reconnaissances que les discours enflammés de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom les avaient convaincus, pourtant ils n'étaient pas mauvais, enfin au début… Tina, Marie et Anton arboraient fièrement la marque des ténèbres. Ce fût à cet instant que le groupe se sépara, juste après les derniers examens. Et ce qui devait avoir lieu, eu lieu, l'ultime confrontation. Pendant les quelques années qui suivirent cette séparation de petits coups de poignards furent donner dans l'ombre envers les deux groupes, Connor et Annabeth délaissés par leur deux amants s'étaient mis ensemble, Annabeth attendait même leur premier enfant. Connor, Annabeth et Clementia vivaient en collocation dans une petite maison en Ecosse, non-loin de Pré-au-lard. Cette nuit là, Voldemort envoya ses Mangemorts en mission. La cible des serviteurs était les gêneurs, les oubliés qui auraient la capacité de grandes choses tout en restant caché dans l'ombre, puis un petit gêneur en particulier. Huit personnes moururent cette nuit là. Dont le seigneur des ténèbres, en mission solitaire, en cette nuit d'Halloween 1981. Ils avaient tous vingt et un an.

Vers minuit, ils attaquèrent. Les vitres explosèrent soudainement et Anton et Tina apparurent dans le salon. Marie, dans le jardin mettait la maison en feu et rejoignit en peu de temps ses compatriotes. Une bataille s'engagea entre les anciens amis, Anton s'acharnait sur Connor mais celui-ci jetant trop de coups d'œil pour voir ce que faisait Annabeth fût tuer en très peu de temps, son corps livide retomba au pied d'Annabeth qui se faisait torturer par sa sœur. Clementia combattait Tina, Tina avait toujours été meilleure en sortilèges que Clementia et elle avait un sacré avantage sur elle. Un sort fit éjecter Clementia contre un mur, celle-ci atterrit sur une étagère et se brisa les côtes, elle se leva avec grande peine et Tina, jetant un coup d'œil vers Anton qui commençait à faire surgir la marque, ne vit pas Clementia se relever, celle-ci hurla le sort ultime, au même instant que Tina toucha le sol, Annabeth s'affaissa et mourut. La rage envahit les trois survivants, Clementia envoyait une rafale de sorts contre Anton et Marie mais elle commençait déjà à s'affaiblir. C'est à cet instant que ses voisins Mr. et Mrs. Gallimarus, un vieux couple de sorcier, apparurent dans la maison. Ils vivaient une dizaine de kilomètres de là et avaient vu la maison prendre feu et la marque apparaître lentement. Le couple se sépara Mr. Gallimarus s'attaqua à Anton, l'âge et l'expérience fit effet en peu de temps Anton fut liquider et Marie le rejoignit peu de temps après. Cette nuit là, ils attaquèrent et moururent tous, à part Clementia sauvée par le vieux couple. Clementia en retenu deux choses, le souvenir d'un être cher perdu fait très mal même plusieurs années après et il ne faut jamais faire confiance en quelqu'un.

Clementia tourna la tête vers Quirrell, ne faire confiance à personne car même un petit peureux peut cacher un Mangemort ou un serviteur du mal. Elle balaya la salle de ses yeux verts, une légère grimace étira les traits de son visage. Parmi tous ces élèves, et, ces professeurs, plusieurs seront menés à faire des actes que personne ne devrait endurer. Tuer un proche, trahir quelqu'un qui nous était cher… Il suffit de peu pour que sa vie soit totalement chambouler.

Le rire et les cliquetis des couverts la ramenèrent à la réalité. Ces choses arriveront quoiqu'elle fasse autant profiter de ces bons moments. Elle se servit abondamment d'œufs brouillés et de lardons, le tout fût arrosé d'une rasade de jus de citrouilles.

- Vous restez au château pour les vacances d'hiver ?

- Oui, je serai plus en sécurité ici que chez-moi. répondit Clementia sans même regarder le destinataire de sa réponse.

- Ce n'étaient que de simples menaces… murmura Rogue de son habituelle voix monotone.

- Ecrites avec du sang ! Cette fois-ci son regard s'était encré dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- Certes. Mais je vous assure que ce n'est rien.

Et voilà, à peine une conversation s'engageait entre eux, qu'il lui prenait déjà la tête, pour qui se prenait-il à juger ainsi ce genre d'événement, c'est certain lui avait déjà reçu des milliers de lettres de menaces avec des maléfices et des elfes de maisons décapités, non mais sérieusement ! Elle n'était pas du genre à faire un caprice…, bon d'accord elle pleurait plus qu'autre chose, mais une lettre de menaces reste une lettre de menaces.

- Si vous le dites. Mais je préfère rester ici. reprit Clementia en modulant sa voix pour la rendre plus calme.

- Hm…

Clementia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Un léger goût salé vint chatouiller ses papilles. Ce Severus ne devait pas être quelqu'un d'extrêmement mauvais mais il faisait partit de ces rares personnes que Clementia aurait souhaité étriper, soit le terme est un peu mal choisi mais elle avait « le don » d'apprécier ou s'attacher à n'importe qui, même Quirrell, mais alors Rogue était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi il l'énervait tant, à cause de ce côté sombre, de son impolitesse très marquée et de… de presque tout. Cela étant dit, on ne devient pas cruel sur un coup de tête. Il y a toujours un décor complexe qui crée ou participe à la formation du caractère. Son père avait toujours était clément avec elle, alors elle l'était avec les autres, il lui avait appris à aimer malgré les différences, ce qui avait créé son caractère.

- Vous n'aviez jamais reçu de lettres de menaces avant celle-ci ?

- Oh si, une chaque jour ! ironisa-t-elle en se levant. Bonne journée Rogue. Elle quitta la grande salle sans que personne n'ait remarqué ou pris en compte l'intercalation entre elle et Rogue. Passée complètement inaperçue, sauf à une personne.

Evidemment autant s'en servir…

Severus attendait impatiemment que les élèves prennent places. À cette heure-ci, les étudiants revenaient du cours de sortilèges enseigné par ce cher Flitwick. Ce petit professeur fort apprécié… Le groupe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards de troisièmes années avaient atteint le sommet de la bonne humeur, il était temps de remettre tout cela en ordre.

- Assis et silence. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer sur votre table ne se trouve aucun ingrédient, et, à leur place vous avez un livre de botanique. Comme devoir pour la rentrée, je veux que vous tentiez, tentiez parce que ça m'étonnerait quelqu'un arrive à un résultat à la norme, que vous tentiez de créer une potion. Vous avez ce cours pour créer la liste d'ingrédients et de les prendre avec vous, prenez votre temps avant de vous lancer tête baissée.

Severus pris place sur le siège de son bureau et s'y cala confortablement, il observa ses élèves d'un œil attentif. Un sourire satisfait s'esquissa lentement, il voyait la peur de ses élèves les moins compétents se refléter dans leurs sombres pupilles. Les potions étaient les seuls choses qu'il savait bien faire, mais quel ennui, des élèves incompétents étaient son seul audimat.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, quel est l'intérêt de ce devoir ?

- Vous faire travailler pendant les vacances…

- Non, mais, sincèrement.

- J'étais sincère, et, peut-être que vous allez réussir à créer une potion qui vous rendra intelligent, ce serait vraiment intéressant de voir ce que ça donnerait. Severus marqua un temps de pause. « Maintenant retournez à votre devoir avant que je ne me décide à sanctionner ma propre maison. »

L'élève replongea son nez dans son livre. Les élèves n'étaient évidemment pas très motivé de faire des recherches qui demandaient de prendre plein de choses en compte, sinon quoi, la potion donnerait rien.

Severus lui n'était pas d'humeur et la fatigue commençait à surgir, certes il n'aimait pas vraiment les vacances, mais, un instant de répit ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le professeur de potions courbé sur ses vieux parchemins jaunis, prenait notes de quelques idées qui lui passaient par la tête.

La fin du cours sonna, sa prochaine classe avait du retard, pour bien finir l'année, il utilisera la manière douce pour les punir, la première élève, une Gryffondor, entra en classe.

- Un point en moins pour votre retard. Veuillez prendre cette fiole et levez le bras au-dessus de votre tête.

- Comment ça ?

Severus prit la fiole et du même bras la tendit au-dessus de sa tête, l'élève prit la fiole et l'imita.

- Parfait. Si vous baissez votre bras ce sera cent points en moins pour Gryffondor et vos collègues de Poufsouffle. Ne tremblez pas trop, une seule goutte touche le sol et tout explose.

La jeune Gryffondor devint livide, le sadique…

Les élèves arrivèrent un par un, dès qu'ils rentraient en classe, ils s'étonnaient de la posture de leur camarade. Ils furent tous là après dix minutes de retard.

Rogue compta les élèves et eut un sourire sadique.

- Vu que vous êtes quarante-cinq en tout, ça vous fera quarante-cinq points en moins par maison, et vous avez pu remarquer que deux de vos collègues tiennent des fioles au-dessus de leur tête, s'ils abaissent leur bras ce sera cent points en moins pour chaque maison. Maintenant prenez place.

Dans un silence de mort, les élèves prirent tranquillement places sur leur tabouret et fixèrent Rogue.

- Je vous ai posé la recette de la potion qui se trouve dans les éprouvettes de vos chers camarades. Je n'ai pas noté l'intitulé de la potion. Vous avez cinquante minutes même moins. Allez-y, faites attention c'est très réactif.

Les deux élèves qui tenaient les fioles fixaient leurs amis essayant de trouver de quelle potion il pouvait bien s'agir. La fin du cours arriva, les élèves avaient tous remplis cinq fioles de leur propre potion.

- Laissez-m'en quatre, vous avez les vacances pour trouver de quoi il s'agit.

Les deux tortionnaires baissèrent les bras sous le regard vigilant de Rogue.

- La prochaine fois, évitez de venir en retard à mon cours. Chez d'autres professeurs cela aurait passé mais pas chez moi ! Attendez-vous à pire pour la prochaine fois.

La journée de cours prit fin ainsi, avec deux élèves recouverts de sueur et au bras endolori. Severus rangeait les fioles dans une caisse quand Clementia entra dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? marmonna Rogue en s'avançant vers elle.

Pomfresh m'a dit que vous aviez toujours un stock d'aspirines.

- Mal à la tête ?

- Oui…

Rogue se pencha sur une caissette et en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide gris.

- Il a été fait il y a quelques minutes. Il a été préparé par mes élèves mais c'est impossible à rater. Il est encore chaud.

Clementia le bu cul-sec et sourit soulagé.

- Ah oui, avant que j'oublie. Albus vous demande.

- Merci.

- Le mot de passe est "oulalalala "…

- Oulalalala ? Vraiment.

- Oui.

Severus fronça les sourcils et quitta son bureau en se rendant chez le directeur. Albus tout vêtu de bleu l'accueilla chaleureusement.

- Ah mon cher Severus !

- Albus.

- Installez-vous donc sur ce siège.

- Que voulez-vous ? Clementia m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

- C'est juste. Je voudrais avoir votre point de vue sur une petite question qui me tracasse.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je souhaiterai, ne vous vexez pas…, avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui me conseille.

- Pardon ? Comment ça… je ne comprend pas.

- Ne vous méprenez pas ! J'ai toujours besoin de vos conseils et votre point de vue, souvent faux, mais parfois utile.

- Merci…

- En faite ce qui m'intéresserait c'est d'avoir un troisième point de vue pour nos petites affaires. Et je veux que ce soit une femme.

- Une femme … ? Et pourquoi une femme ?

- Hé bien… pour avoir le point de vue d'une femme, c'est tout – Dumbledore sourit légèrement- qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité…

- Moi si.

- Bah alors, demandez à Minerva.

- Non pas à Minerva…, je voudrais un point de vue jeune.

- Pomona ?

- Non.

- Pomfresh ?

- Non.

- Quand même pas Trelawney ?

Dumbledore rigola doucement en se passant les doigts dans la barbe pensif.

- Sibylle ? Tiens je n'y aurais même pas pensé. Ce serait sûrement rigolo de me faire conseiller par Sibylle…, mais non.

- Alors qui ? Ne me faites pas chercher ainsi vous savez bien que je ne suis pas patient !

- Allez encore un essai. proposa le vieux directeur l'air amusé de voir ce cher Rogue fulminer.

Soudainement le visage cireux du professeur de potions devint livide et ses petits yeux sombres furent illuminés d'un mauvais regard.

- Il n'y a pas intérêt…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre elle ? Elle est très intelligente et sera sûrement parfaite dans son rôle.

- C'est une empotée, une peureuse et … enfin sérieusement Albus.

- Elle n'a sûrement pas été toujours comme ça.

- Elle pleure pour un rien.

- Cela ne serait pas arriver sans l'aide précieuse de votre cher collègue Lucius.

- Peut-être bien, mais, elle exagère.

- Vous extériorisez vos soucis en étant méchant, et, elle en pleurant.

- Je pense que Miss Hope et moi n'avons pas les même problèmes.

Dumbledore secoua lentement sa tête et posa son regard pétillant sur Rogue, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il allait entrer dans une conversation désagréable.

- Vous vous rappelez de la nuit d'Halloween, il y a dix ans de cela.

- C'est la nuit… où les Potter sont morts et je m'en souviens trop bien. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport ?

- Cette nuit, vous aviez une mission à la base ? Non ?

- Oui… je crois bien. Voldemort voulait que je tue quelques anciens élèves de Poudlard qui commençaient à devenir encombrant, on devait le faire avec Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy. Mais finalement j'ai refusé et Voldemort en a envoyé d'autres.

- Leur nom ? murmura Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais plus trop… Tania quelque chose du genre, Marie ou Myriam et un Antoine ? Anton ? Et … je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Tina Axslophe, Anton Stern et Marie Sylvius. Vous vous rappelez où ils devaient se rendre et qui ils devaient tuer.

- Arrêtez et allez droit au but !

- Severus…

- Mais je ne sais plus ! Connor, Annabeth je-ne-sais-plus-quoi et une troisième personne ! Et alors ? Et alors ?

- Severus ne hurlez pas ! Calmez-vous je vous prie.

- Désolé…

- Les cinq personnes que vous venez de citer étaient les meilleurs amis de Clementia, et la troisième personne dont le nom vous échappait est Clementia en personne…

Severus se figea.

- Ce qui c'est passé ce soir-là… ? Clementia a perdu ses seuls amis et a du les tuer un par un. À cause de vous. Voilà pourquoi elle est devenu aussi fragile. C'est comme si vous aviez dû tuer Lily de vos propres mains.

Severus se massa le crâne.

- Taisez-vous… s'il vous plaît.

- Voilà pourquoi elle est devenu si maladroite ! Et voilà pourquoi elle pleure si facilement ! Cela vous convient-il ? Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils et observait Rogue sans dire un mot de plus.

- Je vous ai…, demandé de vous taire !

- Une raison supplémentaire pour vous faire changer d'avis ? Elle a retrouvé ceci... et nous sommes obligés de la mettre dans la confidence. Albus posa le vieux journal intime sur son bureau, Severus leva les yeux et observa longuement le journal.

- Comment ce fait-il qu'elle...

- Nous sommes obligés de la mettre au courant... vous comprenez Severus ? coupa net Dumbledore.


	8. Chapitre 7

**J'ai remarqué que j'avais fais une erreur de logique dans le premier chapitre où j'avais dis que Flitwick enseignait à Poudlard après le départ de Clementia, ce qui est incohérent puisque Flitwick y enseignait depuis 1970 et que celle-ci est née en 1960 donc elle est allée à Poudlard vers 1871 environs. Imaginons simplement qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'elle… :) / Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 7

- Les cinq personnes que vous venez de citer étaient les meilleurs amis de Clementia, et la troisième personne dont le nom vous échappait est Clementia en personne…

Severus se figea.

- Ce qui c'est passé ce soir-là… ? Clementia a perdu ses seuls amis et a du les tuer un par un. À cause de vous. Voilà pourquoi elle est devenue aussi fragile. C'est comme si vous aviez dû tuer Lily de vos propres mains.

Severus se massa le crâne.

- Taisez-vous… s'il vous plaît.

- Voilà pourquoi elle est devenue si maladroite ! Et voilà pourquoi elle pleure si facilement ! Cela vous convient-il ? Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils et observait Rogue sans dire un mot de plus.

- Je vous ai…, demandé de vous taire !

- Une raison supplémentaire pour vous faire changer d'avis ? Elle a retrouvé ceci... et nous sommes obligés de la mettre dans la confidence. Albus posa le vieux journal intime sur son bureau, Severus leva les yeux et observa longuement le journal.

- Comment ce fait-il qu'elle...

- Nous sommes obligés de la mettre au courant... vous comprenez Severus ? coupa net Dumbledore.

- Je comprends mais… la situation n'est pas un peu trop délicate ?

- Elle l'est, vous allez devoir apprendre à lui faire confiance. Je vous demande d'être calme et de rester poli, je lui ai demandé de venir à 18 heures et il est moins un.

Severus se leva et tenta de se calmer pendant que Clementia venait d'entrer dans la pièce après avoir toquer à la porte. Son regard se posa encore une fois sur Rogue, toujours là…

- Clementia. Nous allons vous mettre dans la confidence ! Faites preuve d'ouverture d'esprit et … ne faites confiance qu'en nous et vous-même. Clair ?

Clementia fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait… faire confiance à Rogue ?

- Vous vous rappelez, du journal que vous avez retrouvé ?

- Celui du Mange… Clementia jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, était-il au courant mais le regard d'Albus lui fit comprendre qu'oui. « Celui du Mangemort ? »

- Exactement. Je vous avais dis que je savais qui était ce Mangemort ? Que je le connaissais très bien ?

- Oui.

- Hé bien, vous le connaissez tout aussi bien que moi.

- C'est Lucius ?

- Non, c'est moi. Clementia devint livide et se tourna vers Rogue, lui ? Sa main glissa dans sa poche et en quelques secondes sa baguette se retrouva pointé sur le cœur de Rogue.

- Clementia rangez votre baguette ! Et calmez-vous !

- Non ! Je ne rangerais pas ma baguette… c'est un Mangemort ! Albus, est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête ? Un Mangemort ! Il a tué des innocents et il a été ébloui par les discours de cet imbécile de Voldemort. Elle hurla le nom de celui-ci de toutes ses forces, son regard s'était assombri et Rogue semblait peu rassuré de cette situation.

- Il s'est racheté !

- On ne peut pas se racheter d'avoir été un monstre ! hurla-t-elle.

- Votre père ne vous a pas appris de refaire confiance aux gens ?

- Oui, il me l'a appris ! Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cela… je hais les Mangemorts encore plus que l'idée de mourir, encore plus que l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir les gens qui m'étaient chers. Je les hais de tout mon cœur et je ne souhaite que leur mort à tous ! Un par un je les tuerai ! En les faisant souffrir comme ils ont fait souffrir les gens !

- J'ai fait une erreur ! grogna Rogue. Je m'en veux … d'accord ? Faites-moi confiance, maintenant je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous êtes l'homme le plus répugnant que je n'ai jamais connu et vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes devenu quelqu'un de bien ? Ne me faites pas rire… C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à vous supporter… vous êtes entouré d'obscurité et rien ne pourra vous récupérer.

- Le pardon m'a récupéré ! Croyez – moi.

Clementia ne vous rabaissez pas à leur niveau en tuant Severus. hurla Dumbledore d'une voix posée.

- Je ne peux pas…. je ne peux pas… ce serait comme me trahir moi-même. Vous comprenez ? Les Mangemorts ne sont que des ramassis d'ordures…

- Nous sommes bien d'accord. marmonna Rogue. Je vous ai dis que j'avais changé, je suis infiltré chez eux. Et ça fait des années que Voldemort est mort nous ne risquons rien !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? C'est le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe ! Oui, je parle au présent, il est certain qu'il est toujours vivant, je le sens voilà tout !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Ce qui me fait dire ça… ? Tout comme vous ma marque me brûle ! Je souffre le martyre depuis la rentrée ! Vous comprenez ? Je me hais… et après avoir tué tous les Mangemorts, je me suiciderais pour avoir été assez débile d'avoir mis toute ma confiance en Voldemort et de mettre fait enrôler comme une débutante. Clementia venait d'arracher sa manche gauche et montrait son bras à Rogue. J'ai quitté les Mangemorts après quelques semaines et me suis racheté tout comme vous… mais on ne change pas ! Regardez-moi, je suis toujours ronger par la haine ! Et je veux faire du mal à des gens alors que je n'avais jamais été comme ça avant ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je me méprise…

Dumbledore était devenu une sorte de fantôme, entrain d'essayer de mettre ses pensées en ordre, tout cela avait pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Clementia rangez votre baguette ! ordonna celui-ci.

- Non… je ne la rangerais qu'après avoir liquidé Severus. Il faut détruire le mal par la racine.

- Stupéfix ! Dumbledore avait fait surgir sa baguette et venait d'envoyer Clementia valser contre une armoire de verres, celle-ci s'assomma et s'effondra dans les débris de verres.

Severus ne bougeait plus, il s'attendait à toute sorte de réaction et insultes… mais alors là. Clementia ? Une ancienne Mangemort ? Pourtant elle était une sang-de… non, pardon, une fille née moldue.

- Albus… comment se fait-il que …

- Sa mère était une sorcière, Clementia ne l'a jamais su. Bon allons vite la sortir des décombres et l'installer sur ma chaise.

Severus et Albus se mirent au travail, Severus extirpa Clementia des débris et la porta… c'est fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à Lily quand elle s'énervait, Lily un peu plus violente… Albus à coups de baguette répara son armoire. Severus installa Clementia sur le siège de Dumbledore et entreprit de la soigner.

- Vous vous attendiez à une autre réaction je suppose ? marmonna Rogue en retirant des éclats de verres du visage de Clementia.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de lui retirer sa baguette et de l'attacher solidement à ma chaise.

_- Incarcerem. _Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et s'en roulèrent autour de la taille de Clementia, de ses jambes et de ses poignets. Severus entrouvrit la bouche de Clementia à l'aide de sa baguette et y fit couler un philtre calmant et fit couler le liquide dans la gorge. Clementia se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue.

- Retirez votre visage si vous tenez à votre nez.

Severus obtempéra sans chercher plus loin. Albus les rejoignit en quelques secondes.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

- Je crois… vous m'avez donné quelque chose ?

- Un philtre calmant…

- Hm. Ceci explique mon irrépressible envie de vomir. Excusez-moi pour avant, je vous écoute.

- Plus lunatique que ça on ne fait pas… murmura Dumbledore pour soi-même. Vous êtes une Mangemort ?

- Oui, mais ne me considérez pas ainsi… je les hais.

- Alors ne me considérez plus comme un Mangemort… mais comme votre alliée ! Clementia nous faisons partie du même groupe. J'ai fais les mêmes erreurs que vous, si on vous a pardonnées pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me pardonner ? lança Rogue de son timbre froid.

- Parce que je ne me suis pas pardonné moi… et, que je me refuse àêtre l'alliée d'un Mangemort.

- Allons, Clementia. Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de profondément mauvais, vous devez vous en douter.

- Il est malpoli…, insupportable et cruel.

- Vous êtes gonflante, hystérique et complètement débraillée. répondit Severus.

- Je vous interdit…

- Je vous interdit de m'insulter, nous sommes au même niveau.

- C'est… ce que j'allais dire.

Dumbledore posa ses mains sur les épaules de Clementia.

- Vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente, si nous vous avons mis dans la confidence ce n'est pas pour rien. Maintenant, nous devons nous faire confiance mutuellement sinon… ça n'ira pas et je serais obliger d'utiliser le sortilège d'amnésie sur vous et vous renvoyer chez votre père…

- Vous n'oserez pas…

- Si…

- Parfait. Si vous voulez.

D'un geste, elle fût libérée.

- Ne vous attendez pas à une parfaite entente entre le professeur Rogue et moi.

- Jamais je vous demanderais cela.

- Je demande le serment inviolable.

- Pardon ? firent Clementia et Dumbledore en même temps.

- Je vous promet de jamais vous trahir et vous de même. Ainsi nous serons assuré de notre engagement mutuelle… pour sauver le monde des sorciers. Je ne vous fais pas plus confiance que vous n'en avez pour moi.

- Je…

- Clementia, s'il vous plaît. Cela évitera des disputes inutiles. appuya Dumbledore. Je serais l'Enchaîneur.

- D'accord… d'accord !

Severus tendit sa main que Clementia prit avec un soupçon de méfiance. Il avait la main glacée et la sienne devint moite à son contact. Dumbledore toucha les deux mains du bout de sa baguette.

- Je jure de ne jamais trahir Clementia Hope.

- Je jure de ne jamais trahir Severus Rogue.

Une langue de feu entoura leurs mains.

- Je jure de rester fidèle à Dumbledore.

- Je jure de rester fidèle à Dumbledore. Je ne resservirais jamais Voldemort. ajouta Clementia.

- Je ne resservirais jamais Voldemort.

Les langues de feu serrèrent de plus en plus les mains des deux anciens Mangemorts.

- J'obéirais à tous les ordres donner par Dumbledore.

- J'obéirais à tous les ordres donner par Dumbledore.

- Je ne trahirais jamais le serment inviolable.

- Je ne trahirais jamais le serment inviolable.

Un éclat rouge vif éblouissa Clementia et Rogue. Le serment était… inviolable. Dumbledore eu un sourire un peu satisfait et regarda ses deux… conseillers.

- J'ai juste une question. Pourquoi m'avoir écrit une lettre de menaces ? Je ne vous ai rien fait.

- Simplement parce que ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait écrit, quelqu'un d'autre vous en veux pour une quelconque raison.

- Sublime. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un autre Mangemort… marmonna Clementia, elle en avait mais marre de cette situation elle aurait voulu s'échapper de cette pièce, hurler à se faire éclater les cordes vocales… et pleurer.

- Je sais que ça ne vas pas vous plaire, mais pour notre future collaboration je vais inclure une règle. Nous devons éviter des disputes comme celle-ci, je veux que vous vous parliez pendant une heure tous les deux jours, apprenez à vous connaître.

- Vous plaisantez ? marmonna Rogue.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Et si je ne me trompe pas voici une clause de votre magnifique serment : " J'obéirais à tous les ordres donner par Dumbledore. "

Clementia foudroya Rogue du regard, pourquoi avait-il créé cette clause ! Quelle poisse…

- Il est 18 heures 30. Je vous suggère de vous rendre à Pré-au-lard et de directement faire connaissances. Vous avez sûrement compris que le "suggérer" n'était que pure politesse.

- Si vous voulez.

Clementia quitta la pièce suivit d'un Rogue tout aussi peu convaincu par cette joyeuse idée. Dumbledore lui entreprit de ranger le reste de son armoire. Une fois en dehors de l'enceinte du château Severus se prépara à transplaner.

- Attendez ! Je ne sais pas transplaner…

Rogue soupira longuement et tendit son bras à Clementia, celle-ci s'y agrippa et fut directement prit dans le mouvement de Rogue. Après un voyage peu agréable, ils réapparurent devant les trois balais. La tenancière regarda Rogue avec surprise, surtout qu'il était en bonne compagnie.

- Tu prend la table habituelle ? demanda Rosmerta entrain d'essuyer quelques verres.

- Oui. Elle est libre ?

- Comme d'habitude.

Severus se glissa au fond de la salle et s'installa à la chaise d'une vieille table recouverte d'une nappe rouge.

- Tu prend la même chose à boire ? hurla Rosemerta depuis son bar.

Severus fit un signe positif de la tête et regarda Clementia.

- Bon je suppose que nous sommes obligés de s'étaler sur des discussions qui ne seront pas très intéressantes et qui nous ennuiera profondément.

- Certainement.

- Mais nous avons fait ce foutu serment.

- C'était votre idée.

- Je sais. Mais apparemment c'était la seule solution pour que vous me fassiez confiance.

- Je ne vous ferais jamais confiance… du moins, il vous faudra beaucoup d'effort pour l'obtenir.

- Génial…

- Bon lançons nous dans un quelconque sujet…

Severus avait perdu l'habitude de parler avec une fille, mais bon, parlons d'un sujet au pif. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se dévoiler à cette femme mais il était bien obliger de le faire.

- Vous étiez donc une Mangemort ? murmura Severus, autant commencer les sujets délicats comme ça c'est fait.

- Vous étiez donc un Mangemort ? marmonna Clementia en guise de réponse.

- Oui… pendant trois ans. Ce qui fait un plus long parcours que vous…

- J'ai été assez intelligente pour les quitter avant vous.

- Comment ça ce fait que je ne vous avez jamais vu lors des réunions… ?

- Parce que je passais inaperçu et que la seule réunion à laquelle j'ai participé fût assez brève… à peine cinq minutes dans une cave à vins. Après je ne suis plus jamais revenu, et Voldemort a souhaité qu'on me tue.

- Peut-être qu'il essayera à nouveau quand il sera de retour vu que vous croyiez qu'il va revenir…

- Je n'ai pas la certitude qu'il reviendra mais je pense que c'est possible. Pas vous ?

- Si… mais je préfère ne pas y penser.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous sadique avec vos élèves ?

- Pourquoi pas… ? Chacun sa manière d'enseigner en les terrorisant ils deviendront plus puissant.

- Vous croyiez réellement plus puissant comme ça ? Clementia rigola froidement. Non sincèrement, réveillez-vous… vous les rendez sombres et vous faites qu'ils détestent profondément quelqu'un, c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ?

- Je préfère être craint, qu'apprécié. Au moins mes cours sont calmes et silencieux. Seuls les élèves vraiment compétents passent leurs examens. C'est une sorte de service.

- Une sorte de service… c'est la meilleur ça. murmura Clementia comme si elle pensait à voix haute. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- De toute manière votre avis à ce sujet ne m'intéresse pas et je ne le prendrais pas en compte.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que vous devriez le prendre en compte… cher collègue. Je donne juste mon avis… j'aime m'exprimer même si ça peut vous paraître inutile.

- Alors comme ça vous vouliez faire professeur de potions … ? Vous êtes douée ?

Les conversations se suivirent ainsi, un jeu de ping-pong infinissable. Après des minutes et des minutes de dialogue Severus se leva et quitta le bar. Les lumières avaient été tamisé par Rosmerta et quelques ivrognes dormaient à point fermes étalés sur la table leur boisson noyant la nappe blanche où des vieilles tâches étaient déjà incrustés. Il était tard et l'air devenait pesante, Clementia se leva et courut après Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Severus était entrain de marcher dans une ruelle, il faisait déjà nuit et la neige commençait à recouvrir les toits. Severus ignorait Clementia et avançait tête baissée.

Clementia hurla un coup. Severus se retourna et les sourcils haussés la dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Vous allez où comme ça.

- Ça fait une heure que je vous parle… je ne vais pas continuer à user ma salive en essayant de vous faire la conversation.

- Je vois… alors rentrons.

- C'est ce que je faisais.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez plus user… votre salive.

Severus fronça les sourcils et se remit à marcher, sa cape laissait des petites traces dans la neige, il marchait rapidement et disparut au coin d'une ruelle. Quand Clementia arriva à son niveau, il avait disparu.

- Génial… il a transplané.

Clementia regarda au tour d'elle et sentit son estomac se nouer… il était déjà tard et pour retourner jusqu'au château elle devra marcher seule… dans la nuit. Elle est sa stupide peur du noir !


	9. Chapitre 8

Donc voici le huitième chapitre. Je tiens premièrement à remercier Crea-Lu et Princessenell pour leurs commentaires :) ça fait plaisir, j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas avec le suite.

Les chapitres prochains suivront lentement, que je profite un peu de mes vacances en Allemagne :). Je vous dis au prochain chapitre ? ;)

Bises ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le vent glacial tel une gifle vint lui caresser le visage, la pointe de ses cheveux semblaient être de petits glaçons et ses lèvres viraient au violet. Comment est-ce qu'il avait put lui faire ça ? Ce n'était clairement pas ainsi que leur confiance se construira. Un magnifique juron échappa de ses lèvres frigorifiées. Clementia suivait la route qui conduisait à Poudlard depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, le chemin était à peine visible et les lampadaires l'éclairaient d'une trop faible lueur. Elle avait aussi la désagréable impression d'être suivie, le crissement d'une chaussure en cuir était assez caractéristique, et ce crissement elle l'entendait distinctement depuis un petit moment. Sa baguette fermement empoignée dans sa poche, prête à être dégainer à tout instant, elle marchait lentement se retournant dès qu'elle sentait que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle.

Le vent hurlait de toutes ses forces, la neige formait des troublions impressionnants, ses membres étaient gelés. Clementia se maudit intérieurement, elle n'avait vraiment pas le look approprié pour se balader dans le froid. Severus, ce sale mangemort, ce répugnant personnage, l'avait abandonné là ! Comme un vieille CHAUSSETTE ! Après un contour, elle crut apercevoir quelque chose en face d'elle, qui se déplaçait en contre sens, se dirigeant vers elle. Elle put deviner la silhouette massive d'un homme, il portait des grosses bottes en peau, qui faisaient gémir la neige.

- Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse.

Clementia sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la brandit sur l'inconnu.

- Qui est là ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix peureuse.

La masse s'approchait dangereusement, l'homme éclairait le chemin à l'aide d'une lampe à huile, et la frêle flamme ne permettait pas de distinguer le visage de l'inconnu.

- Qui est-ce ? hurla Clementia une boule à l'estomac.

L'homme se retrouva en quelques enjambées face à elle, la surplombant de plusieurs têtes, étant trois fois plus large qu'elle, l'homme la dominait largement.

- Clementia ? C'est vous ? Cela fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche ! vociféra le géant d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Hagrid ? Vous me cherchiez ... ?

- Bien sûr, le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé à votre recherche quand il a vu le professeur Rogue revenir seul. Il était très en colère contre Rogue, d'ailleurs il doit être à Pré-au-lard entrain de vous chercher. Il faudrait lui envoyer un patronus pour le mettre au courant ! Rubeus se pencha sur Clementia et la recouvrit d'une grosse veste bien chaude.

- Je m'en charge, Hagrid. Clementia savait bien qu'Hagrid avait quitté l'école lors de sa troisième année... et qu'il aurait été incapable de créer un patronus. _Spero patronum ! _Un filet argenté sortit du bout de sa baguette et juste devant elle, un renard se matérialisa dans un bruissement sonore.

- C'est un message pour le professeur Rogue, il se trouve à Pré-au-lard... : " Cher collègue, Hagrid m'a retrouvé... je suis entre de bonnes mains. Vous pouvez revenir au château et vous coucher paisiblement dans votre infâme cachot. " Clementia avait utilisé le ton le plus froid qu'elle avait et ponctuait les mots qui lui semblait devoir être souligné.

Le renard disparut dès qu'il reçut le message. Pourquoi un renard ? C'était l'animal préféré de William, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait point eu de pensées pour son ami décédé. William ne traînait pas avec la bande d'amis, il était assez arrogant et pensait que seul Clementia méritait sa présence. Bellatrix l'avait tué à la fin de la septième année, William était un futur élément très intéressant pour l'Ordre du Phénix et il refusait catégoriquement de rejoindre Voldemort, ce refus lui valut sa vie.

"Plop". Une biche apparut devant Clementia et Hagrid, un siclement atroce résonna de derrière eux, Clementia se retourna.

- _Experillia..._elle se résigna reconnaissant l'homme qui avait siclé.

- Professeur Quirrell ? Que faites-vous, ici ? On ne vous avait pas vu au château. grogna Hagrid surpris.

- J...j...j'étais à P...p...ré-ré.

- Ah..., d'accord. C'est vous alors que j'entendais ? Vous portez des chaussures en ? demanda Clementia curieuse.

- En cu...cu...cuir.

- Merci professeur, vous me rassurez. Elle se retourna pour se concentrer sur la biche.

" _Message bien reçu ! Veuillez me croire, quand je vous dis, que j'avais oublié que vous ne saviez pas transplaner. " _La biche disparut en laissant un soupçon de brouillard argenté.

- C'est ça...

Hagrid sourit, ensemble ils retournèrent au château, où Dumbledore de très mauvaise humeur accueillit Clementia dès l'entrée.

- Vous allez bien Miss Hope ? Severus m'a expliqué..., et, il s'en excuse vivement. Je vois que Hagrid vous a retrouvé et que Quirinus aussi ! Splendide. Pomfresh à de quoi vous revigoré un coup, suivez-moi !

* * *

Clementia se posa lourdement entre Chourave et Flitwick. La plus part des élèves étaient partis pour les vacances, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et quelques autres élèves logeaient dans le château pour les vacances. Les tables avaient été poussé de côté et une grande table avec plusieurs chaises trônait au milieu de la salle. Professeurs et élèves dégustaient un petit-déjeuner succulent à la même table. Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'incident de Pré-au-lard, les conversations entre Rogue et Clementia furent dès plus froides et tournaient principalement autour d'un quelconque sujet point intéressant. Même si leurs échanges verbaux restaient dès plus simples, Dumbledore aperçut un léger changement, Severus et Clementia commençaient petit à petit à mieux s'entendre, peut-être même commençaient-ils à apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Dumbledore vêtu de rouge et d'or, rayonnait de bonheur, il portait un magnifique chapeau en cuir rouge sur lequel était brodé des étoiles dorés qui scintillaient à la lumière. La table était finement décoré et les plats dégageaient des odeurs des plus appréciables, des fumets délicats... la nourriture était abondante et diversifié. Un véritable festin, les elfes s'étaient encore une fois surpassé. Le petit professeur Flitwick, heureux, arborait un costard dès plus chic, il remplit abondamment son assiette de brioches, de lards, d'oeuf et une portion de pudding,

- Du pudding ? proposa Flitwick de sa voix aiguë.

- Volontiers.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de repas si succulent... murmura Flitwick une lueur gourmande dans les yeux. Le premier de l'année !

- C'est vrai.

- Et quelle année ! Le professeur émit un claquement de satisfaction.

- D'ailleurs, comment c'est passé ce début d'année ? demanda Clementia tout en remplissant son assiette de mets dégageant une subtile odeur, alléchante.

- Merveilleusement bien. Les premières années hébergent des éléments très prometteurs, par exemple. Une jeune élève de Gryffondor, Miss Granger - Flitwick marqua une pause, attendant un hochement positif de la part de Clementia - donc Miss Granger, a des capacités assez intéressantes ! Elle maîtrise rapidement les sortilèges, et, contraste amusant son voisin de tables,Seamus est assez nul. Les essais de ce pauvre Seamus ne mènent à rien. Il a explosé la moitié des objets que je proposais d'utiliser pour lancer des sortilèges. Mise à part ça, je suis sûr qu'il pourra maîtriser convenablement les sorts dès qu'il devra en faire usage. Sinon, les autres élèves sont toujours aussi excellents ! Je suis assez fier de mes éléments, ils feraient tous de sacrés aurores, enfin si on ne prenait pas en compte leurs notes catastrophiques dans les autres branches. D'ailleurs, vos résultats à vous, étaient comment ? Je m'en rappelle vraiment pas..., ce qui doit être positif, j'ai un don pour me rappeler de mes mauvais élèves.

Clementia sourit gentiment à la remarque de son collègue.

- Attendez que je me souvienne..., en Astronomie j'avais eu un acceptable, en botanique un optimal. Défenses contre les forces du mal un effort exceptionnel..., hum... histoire de la magie un acceptable. Je crois que j'avais eu un désolant en métamorphose - McGonagall qui avait suivi la conversation eu un sourire amusé, dire qu'elle avait faillit lui mettre un troll - en potions j'avais eu un optimal, en études de runes un effort exceptionnel et en soins aux créatures magiques un piètre. Pour finir en sortilèges, Clementia fit une moue, un acceptable.

- Un acceptable en sortilèges ? Vraiment..., mais c'est déjà bien. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui. Je trouve aussi, mais, à de maintes reprises, il m'aurait été utile d'être un peu plus compétente en sortilèges.

- Je ne comprend pas..., comment as-tu fait pour avoir un effort exceptionnel en défenses contre les forces du mal et un acceptable en sortilèges ? demanda Pomona l'air perplexe.

- C'est long à expliquer. Une autre fois, quand on aura plus de temps.

- Mais, c'est les vacances, nous avons suffisamment de temps.

- Je sais, mais Severus et moi devons discuter. Tout en disant cela, elle jeta un regard à Rogue qui fit un signe approbateur de la tête.

Pomona regarda Clementia en sourcillant, discuter avec Rogue ?

- Sur ce... Clementia se leva de sa chaise et fut suivit par Severus. Ils quittèrent la grande salle et marchèrent dans un des couloirs déserts du château sans rien dire. Clementia remercia intérieurement Rogue d'avoir joué le jeu.

Severus avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches, il avait l'air ailleurs et ses yeux balayaient chaque recoin de chaque endroit où ils allaient. Les couloirs chauffés par des chandelles, arboraient leur décoration de Noël, guirlandes et guis. L'ambiance était festive, mais les deux ex-mangemorts n'avaient pas le cœur à la discussion, mais il fallait bien qu'ils entament un sujet s'il voulait remplir leur heure de dialogues. Étrangement, il fût le premier à briser le silence.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- De quoi ? marmonna Clementia en fixant Rogue de ses yeux verts.

- L' effort exceptionnel en défenses contre les forces du mal. On ne peut pas avoir un effort exceptionnel en défenses contre les forces du mal et un acceptable en sortilèges. Ce n'est pas cohérent.

- Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Le mari à Bellatrix ? Rogue avait subitement froncé ses épais sourcils en entendant le prénom de son ancien allié.

- Je..., nous étions... ensemble lors de ma cinquième année après que j'avais rompu avec mon autre petit ami. Rodolphus avait déjà quitté Poudlard, il a neuf ans de plus que moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrer par hasard et depuis dès que j'avais les week-ends à Pré-au-lard on se voyait et pendant les vacances aussi. C'est lui qui m'a présenté à Vous-savez-qui...

- À Voldemort.

Clementia frissonna.

- Oui..., à Voldemort. Je n'étais pas encore une mangemort à l'époque mais c'est Rodolphus qui m'a initié aux arts noirs. Il m'a appris à maîtriser des sortilèges très puissants, pas très utiles pour se défendre mais assez pour faire du mal. Après je me suis plus ou moins amélioré en défenses. En fin de septième année, juste avant la mort d'un ami, j'ai rejoins Voldemort et Rodolphus a été forcé au mariage avec Bellatrix car elle était de sang-pur et je me suis retrouvée seule.

Severus grimaça.

- Désolé.

- Je vous ferais pitié ? demanda Clementia, Rogue ne pouvait pas ressentir de la pitié pour quelqu'un, c'était impossible.

- Je suis encore un être humain. grogna Rogue. Je sais éprouver de l'empathie même si vous en doutez.

- J'en doutais un peu, mais j'attendais une preuve et je l'ai eu.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de croire que je suis un personnage sans cœur. Je me suis trompé de voie mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de profondément mauvais.

- Je sais. On est deux. Clementia sourit à Rogue.

Pourquoi lui avoir sourit ? Rogue ne lui sourit point en retour. Mais..., Clementia avait enfin compris qu'on pouvait avoir une conversation pas trop désagréable avec Rogue.

- Et vous, pourquoi avoir rejoint Voldemort ?

- Je..., je voulais être reconnu. Enfin je penses. J'ai toujours eu ce foutu besoin de reconnaissances, de ne pas passer inaperçu.

- Hm..., moi aussi. Mais je trouvais que les idées de bases de Voldemort n'étaient pas très mauvaises, mais tout à tourner au vinaigre et je suis partit.

- Est-ce que vous savez que Rodolphus se trouve à Azkaban, avec sa femme et d'autres mangemorts.

- Oui. Je suis au courant, on m'avait fait témoigner lors de son procès, juste après ma réhabilitation. Je connaissais bien Rodolphus, il avait été aveuglé mais mes arguments n'avaient pas suffi pour le sauver... ce ne sont pas de très bons souvenirs pour moi. Le voir se faire embarquer par les détraqueurs en sachant qu'il allait perdre la tête, est le pire d'entre tous.

- J'ai connu Rodolphus, et, si ça peut vous consoler... il détestait Bellatrix et n'était pas heureux avec elle. Il m'avait parlé, de son ancienne amie...

- Nous voulions nous marier...

- Je sais. Je..., un détail me tracasse vous êtes une fille née moldue. Comment avez-vous fini avec un mangemort ?

- Je..., je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais jamais songé.

Phineas Black, se glissant parmi les tableaux ne perdit aucune miette de la conversation et partit faire un compte-rendu à Dumbledore, comme prévu.

Severus et Clementia erraient ainsi un bon moment, ne parlant plus. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous et à force de flâner, ils avaient déboucher dans un étroit couloir où viellaient quelques armures aux airs solennels. Rogue s'arrêta subitement, devant une porte qui était entrouverte, il n'était jamais venu dans cette salle, curieux il se glissa dans la pièce. Lui qui avait passé presque sa vie entière à Poudlard connaissait beaucoup de passages et de lieux mais cette pièce ne lui disait rien. Clementia suivit Rogue et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le contenu de la pièce. Les meubles avaient disparus de la pièce, seul au milieu, un miroir, un immense miroir.

- Qu'est que c'est ? demanda Clementia en s'arrêtant devant le miroir.

Rogue était entrain de lire une inscription qui se trouvait au sommet du miroir. Un pli soucieux barrait son pâle front, ses yeux sombres détaillaient le miroir.

- C'est le miroir de Riséd... Severus contempla le miroir en silence, en quelques secondes son visage s'était décrépit et avait viré au blanc.

- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Clementia voyant que son collègue tremblait légèrement. Severus se retira de devant du miroir et passa sa main sur son visage fiévreux. Il avait l'oeil vitreux et agité d'un tic nerveux.

- Oui... je crois. Qu'est-ce que vous y voyez ? demanda Severus, voulant savoir si il délirait.

Clementia regarda le miroir et haussa des épaules.

- Je nous vois nous, comme nous sommes. Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes sûre ? Rogue se retira légèrement, il était toujours visible dans le miroir mais n'occupait plus le centre.

- Toujours la même chose. répondit Clementia les sourcils haussés, qu'est-ce que Rogue avait cru voir pour finir dans un tel état.

- Je peux vous demander de quitter la salle un moment... j'arrive.

Clementia fronça les sourcils mais ne préféra pas lui poser des questions, il avait l'air d'être suffisamment troublé comme ça. Elle quitta silencieusement la salle, et assit sur un muret et attendit. Elle crût entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé, sûrement son imagination. Elle attendit ainsi pendant trente minutes, elle passa son temps à compter le nombre de fissures qui se trouvaient sur les murs du château. Severus sortit enfin de la salle, il passa ses mains sur sa robe la lissant d'un geste frêle.

- Vous venez ? demanda-t-il d'une faible voix en désignant un couloir qui partait vers le parc.

Clementia le suivit sans dire un mot. Ce jour là, ils parlèrent pendant un bon moment bien plus que leur cota imposé par Dumbledore.

_Finalement, il est supportable._

**Finalement, elle est supportable. **

* * *

- Harry réveille-toi ! On a reçu des cadeaux !

Harry et Ron, les premiers réveillés de la tour des Gryffondors, s'affaissaient déjà à défaire l'emballage de leurs cadeaux.

Rogue avait reçu un livre de la part de Dumbledore, et des ingrédients rares de la part de sa mère, Eileen. Clementia avait reçu un calendrier moldue de la part de son père, une couverture en laine de couleurs bleus de la part de Flitwick, une plante qui produisait des petites pommes de Pomona et un sachet de bonbons d'un inconnu.

Dumbledore heureux essayait ses nouvelles chaussettes écossaises, qu'il avait reçu de McGonagall. Lui même, avait encore quelques paquets sur son bureau. Dumbledore avait décidé d'être généreux cette année, un livre pour Rogue, des bonbons pour Clementia, la cape d'invisibilité pour Harry, des grosses pantoufles pour Hagrid, des lunettes cerclés d'or pour la chère professeur de Divination..., un châle pour Minerva, des graines surprises pour Chourave, un stock de Whisky pur feu pour Flitwick et plusieurs petits attentions pour le corps enseignant dont un elfe personnel pour la pauvre Pomfresh qui avait bien trop de choses à faire. Et des serpillières qui nettoient sur commandes, pour Rusard ! Albus se glissa avec délectation dans ses pantoufles offert par Rogue.

Une chandelle éclairait faiblement sa chambre, les jambes croisés, un livre sur ses genoux, il somnolait. Il avait passé sa journée à lire, et, dans quelques minutes, il devrait rejoindre Dumbledore qui avait apparemment quelques doutes sur la sincérité d'un membre du corps enseignant. Severus se leva avec flegmatique et se rendit lentement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, il faisait déjà nuit.

- Ah Severus, merci pour les pantoufles ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

- De rien, et, merci pour le livre. Il est simplement passionnant ! répondit Rogue d'une voix qu'il voulait chaleureuse.

- Asseyez-vous donc. Le temps que je vous explique le fond de ma pensée. De sa main, il pointa un vieux siège qui avait bien vécu.

- Merci. Alors je vous écoute...

- Pour commencer, comment ça se passe avec Clementia ? Elle commence à vous faire confiance ? Vous savez qu'il est capitale que votre entente soit sincère.

- Nous nous entendons un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Il me faudra un petit moment pour m'habituer à sa présence..., vous savez bien que je ne souhaite pas me rattacher à une nouvelle personne.

- C'est dommage. Je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily.

- Je peux vous assurer que Clementia et Lily ne sont pas du tout pareilles, sauf quand elles sont en colères, là elles se ressemblent assez. Enfin bref...

- Oui, excusez-moi. Alors voici - Dumbledore tendit deux lettres à Rogue - une lettre écrite par Quirrell et la lettre de menaces que Clementia a reçu. Analysez-les bien, s'il vous plaît.

- L'écriture est identique...

- Exacte ! Et..., je trouve ça bizarre. Au début de l'année, vous m'avez informé de vos doutes concernant Quirrell, et, je penses que vous n'aviez pas tort.

- Quirrell a extrêmement changé depuis son voyage en Albanie, il semble avoir peur de tout, je dis bien il semble, nous savons tous que c'est un excellent acteur... Et si c'est lui qui a envoyé cette lettre à Clementia, nous pouvons légitimement nous poser des questions sur son honnêteté. marmonna Severus d'un ton glacial.

- Oui. Nous sommes bien d'accord. Je sais que vous le surveillez déjà de près, et si c'est lui qui a envoyé une lettre de menaces à Clementia, nous pouvons nous montrer heureux qu'Hagrid l'ait retrouvé avec Quirrell.

- ... c'est vrai.

- Maintenant, je souhaiterais que vous le menaciez un peu, ne le surveillez plus comme avant, mais entrez dans l'action et menacez-le tout en douceur, il faut que nous gardions une marge de doutes en ce qui concerne son sujet.

- Très bien, vous voulez que je le menace... ?

- Maintenant.

- D'accord, et où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Severus.

- J'ai envoyé Black faire des recherches...

Le portrait de Phineas qui était vide fût de nouveau habité par son propriétaire.

- Quirrell, se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. Près du parc, vers le portrait des moines tibétains. Albus je vous préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je me déplace pour vous... grogna la voix grave de Phineas Black.

Severus jeta un regard à Dumbledore et quitta la pièce se rendant vers la salle, où se trouvait le miroir de Riséd.

- Ah Quirrell, je vous cherchais ! vociféra Severus en apercevant le frêle professeur.

- Se...seve...severus ?

- Je vous trouve bizarre depuis votre voyage en Albanie... Vous n'êtes plus le même...

- Qu'est-ce que...que...que v...v..vous ra..racontez ?

- Je ne sais pas, depuis que vous êtes de retour vous portez un turban, vous bégayez, vous changez de matière d'enseignements et vous avez soudainement un problème contre les enfants nés de familles moldus. C'est étrange pour quelqu'un qui enseignait l'études des moluds.

- Je...je...je... Quirrell avait viré au blanc et s'était collé contre un mur, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

- J'ai aussi reconnu votre écriture, vous savez où ? Sur la lettre de menaces que Miss Hope avait reçu, écrite avec du sang, ne l'oublions pas. Severus s'approcha dangereusement de Quirrell et d'un geste brusque l'empoigna violemment.

- Se..se...

- Ne cherchez pas à vous justifier. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre elle, mais Miss Hope est une sorcière de qualité. Elle est sincère, et, assez douée, cela vous dérange qu'une fille moldue soit aussi intelligent que vous ?

- Pa...pas...pas d..d..d..du tout !

- Il serait temps de choisir votre camp, professeur ! vociféra le professeur de potions, son visage déformé par un masque de dégoût. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière son dos. Il se retourna lâchant Quirrell d'une main, Severus tâta l'air devant lui mais ne sentit rien, il se retourna violemment vers Quirrell.

- Professeurs ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé vers la réserve ! Une lampe..., elle est encore chaude. Cela veut dire qu'un élève n'est pas dans son lit... Rusard montra une lampe à moitié brisé.

Severus lâcha le professeur Quirrell et, suivit par celui-ci, se rendit jusqu'à la bibliothèque laissant le champ libre à la personne qui restait seul dans le couloir.

Harry pénétra dans la salle où se trouvait le miroir de Riséd...

* * *

Voilà :) j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, le prochain à venir dans le courant de la semaine ( ou plus tôt )


	10. Chapitre 9

**Je tiens à m'excuser du retard de cette publication ... mais les cours ont recommencé et je n'ai moins de temps :) ( et n'oublions pas le bug de mon ordi ). Les prochains suiverons avec plus de lenteur... ce qui j'espère ne vous gâchera pas l'envie de lire cette fanfic. :) MErci pour vos commentaires ça m'a fait plaisir. Bises à vous :) **

Chapitre 9

Les murs reluisaient d'humidité, de la mousse s'attachait aux pierres grises et la rouille s'attaquait aux solides barres de fers. Un minuscule interstice filtrait une faible lumière, la pénombre régnait dans les prisons glaciales d'Azkaban. L'air était lourd, la poussière infiltrait les poumons et le froid venait glacer le sang. Longeant les couloirs, des gardiens squelettique veillant sur les incarcérés, des créatures dont la seule nourriture est la joie, les bons souvenirs, l'espoir et l'amour. Terré dans la crasse abondante, les prisonniers, tous à moitié fou. Des hurlements sinistres retentissaient dans les couloirs sans fin, le fracas des vagues qui se brisent sur la tour faisait bourdonner leurs oreilles. Leurs yeux pâles reflétaient la mort et l'obscuritié. Il arrivait parfois, au milieu de la nuit, qu'un profond râle se fasse entendre, et que le dernier hurlement d'un des leurs retentisse dans une cellule lointaine.

Le froid rongeait les os de l'intérieur, et, les poumons douloureusement faisait vivre leur propriétaire. Il était impossible de survivre sainement dans cet enfer, il fallait faire preuve d'une force mental incroyable pour s'en sortir sans de graves séquelles.

Tapis de le fond de sa cellule, dans le coin le plus chaud, un homme fixait la petite souris blanche qui s'était glissé à travers les barreaux. Son visage avait été ravagé par le temps, les joues étaient creuses et sa barbe jadis lisse était aussi rude que du papier ponce. Sa chevelure brune tirait sur le gris, des mèches blanches étaient visibles près de la racine des cheveux et dans la barbe. Son corps anciennement robuste, risquait à chaque instant de se rompre, ses épaules autrefois massives retenait avec peine le poids de sa tête qui se balançait légèrement. Les yeux de l'homme fixaient la souris, un sourire étira les traits du prisonnier laissant apercevoir quelques rides aux coins des lèvres. L'homme avait été brisé, mais une nouvelle force coulait en lui, la certitude de pouvoir un jour sortir, d'un geste fébrile il passa ses longs doigts sur son avant-bras gauche. Une fine cicatrice suivait le cours de ses veines et se perdait dans un sombre tatouage, qui depuis quelques temps lui tiraillait la peau.

La souris pencha sa tête de côté et observa l'homme qui lui sembla être le plus vif de tous les prisonniers, à quelques cellules de cela, elle avait aperçu le prisonnier Black qui semblait en pleine forme comparé à certain de ses comparses, avec celui-ci ils étaient deux à sembler avoir le plus d'esprit. La souris se glissa hors de la cellule, dans un bruissement mélodieux, la souris s'allongea et redevint ce qu'elle était réellement. Une petite femme, aux cheveux blancs, son nez était légèrement pointu et ses yeux viraient sur l'ambre, elle jeta un dernier regard sur le prisonnier et alla rejoindre un des détraqueurs.  
- Ce cher monsieur m'a l'air en trop bonne forme. Occupez-vous en un tout petit peu..., pas beaucoup ! Mais suffisamment pour qu'il reste inoffensif.

Le prisonnier se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, voyant la silhouette cagoulée entrer dans sa cellule. Il se mit à sangloter.  
- Pitié... pitié. Sa voix rauque raisonna dans tout l'étage, les autres prisonniers mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et fermèrent leurs yeux, ils ne voulaient plus entendre ce cri et ni voir la brume argenté prendre forme au sol.

Le gardien de la prison se baissa sur l'homme et l'empoigna d'une main, un râle venant du détraqueur glaça le sang de la petite dame qui venait de descendre à l'étage inférieur. L'homme avait fermé les yeux, et, se contenta d'attendre que le moment se passe.

Non,non... tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Pitié..., ne le fait pas ! Je t'aime... ! Non, je t'en supplie ! Reste avec moi ! Une plainte lointaine résonna dans sa tête, des larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage creux et vinrent se perdre sur le sol. Son corps retomba lourdement sur les froides dalles. Il resta longuement étalé sur le sol, quand il reprit conscience, il avait le buste qui brûlait et la tête qui tournait. Avec un effort monstre, il se redressa et se cala au fond de sa cellule. De sa main squelettique, il fouilla dans ses poches et au contact du tissu sembla s'appaiser. Il retira un châle bleu clair et enfouit son visage ruisselant de larmes à l'intérieur. Un mélange de lyses et de roses vint lui chatouiller les narines, son esprit resta longtemps troublé, il errait dans le néant total. Il pressa la châle contre son coeur et émit un bruyant soupire.

- Tu n'es qu'un minable. murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La petite dame s'installa confortablement dans un grand fauteuil et posa son regard clair sur son visiteur. Dans un mouvement délicat, elle servit deux grandes tasses de thé fumant.  
- Du sucre avec votre thé ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix couinante.  
- Un tout petit peu, merci.  
Elle tendit la tasse encore brûlante à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, d'un geste imperceptible elle mit sa plaquette bien en avant juste devant le visiteur "Mrs Deylender - Directrice d'Azkaban."  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Monsieur ?  
- Dexter, Jim Dexter.  
- Jim Dexter ? Votre nom me dit quelque chose - ses yeux brillèrent brièvement - vous êtes connu ?

Dexter émit un petit rire gêné et lissa sa moustache du bout des doigts.  
- Pas encore..., je suis journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier , et je viens faire un article sur votre prison.  
- Un article sur Azkaban ? Hé bien, ce serait une bonne idée..., mettre en avant la sécurité extrême de mon bâtiment et le travail impeccable qu'on y fournit..., oui ! Et comment puis-je vous être utile ? Deylender se dandina sur son fauteuil, et d'un geste rapide de la main lissa un pli imaginaire à sa courte robe.  
- Je voudrais savoir, s'il est possible de visiter le bâtiment ? Et bien sûr, une interview sera obligatoire pour avoir un article suffisamment détaillé.  
- Bien évidemment, bien évidemment. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter le bâtiment. Deylender se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, où se trouvait quelques détraqueurs, Deylender fit apparaître son patronus et suggéra à Dexter de faire de même. Un immense blaireau et une minuscule souris apparurent au milieu du couloir, les deux patronus ouvrirent la marche guidant ainsi Dexter et Deylender.

Rogue lança la Gazette du sorcier à Clementia, celle-ci l'attrappa au vol risquant de déchirer les pages du journal.  
- Page 22 à 24, je penses que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

Clementia resta silencieuse et ouvrit le journal aux pages indiquées par son collègue, l'en-tête de l'article était "Azkaban, la prison la plus sûre de toute ! " et il avait été rédigé par Jim Dexter, un journaliste spécialisé dans les reportages sur les bâtiments spéciales de Grande-Bretagne.  
- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir lire ça... marmonna Clementia.  
- Lisez je vous dis.

Azkaban, la prison la plus sûre de toute !

Mrs Deylender, directrice d'Azkaban m'a guidé pendant plus d'une heure dans les recoins les plus sombres de cette tour de pierres. Azkaban semble au premier abord, être un lieu sinistre et horrible. C'est faux, Azkaban est l'enfer et cet un enfer gardé. Jamais, il n'y a eu gardiens plus sûrs pour nous protéger des pires sorciers que notre pays abrite. Les prisonniers sont gardé de près par des détraqueurs. Pour pouvoir nous promener librement dans les couloirs de la prison, nous dûmes invoquer nos patronus respectifs. Nous suivâmes des sombres et étroits couloirs, des cellules, chacune gardée par des détraqueurs, étaient emplis d'hommes et femmes qui avaient perdu la tête. La directrice pense, comme tout le monde, qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils soient fous et que nous soyons en sécurité ! Nous avons ensuite fait un tour à l'étage des condamnés à vie, parmi ces pensionnaires plus d'un, on servit Vous-Savez-Qui. Quand nous sommes passés dans leur couloir, ils étaient les plus silencieux, robustes ces monstres, ils ne faisaient pas un bruit et nous observaient de leurs horribles yeux, seule une femme, Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est mise à hurler comme une folle quand nous sommes passés devant sa cellule.

- Et ils sont fières de faire perdre la tête aux gens, ils se rabaissent à leur niveau en faisant cela !  
- Taisez-vous, Clementia, lisez l'article. ordonna Rogue les sourcils froncés.  
- Vous pouvez vraiment avoir un sale caractère...  
- Clementia !  
- Oui, c'est bon.

T.D _: Voilà, nous venons de faire la visite de votre établissement. Une question me tracasse avant tous ! Comment faites-vous pour avoir ces horribles détraqueurs de votre côté ?  
R.D _ : Nous avons passés, une sorte de marché. Nous leur donnons leur nourriture, et eux ils nous surveillent nos prisonniers.  
T.D_ : Ne vous ont-ils jamais attaqué ?  
R.D_: Oh jamais, mais pour plus de sûreté, je suis la seule qui va inspecter les cellules chaque jour.  
T.D_: Et pourquoi vous en particulier ?  
R.D_: J'ai la faculté de me transformer à ma guise en Animagus, en souris. Les détraqueurs ne sentent pas la présence des animaux et vu qu'ils sont aveugles, ils ne me voient pas. Alors c'est moi qui me charge de la vérification de l'état des cellules.  
T.D_: Y a-t-il quelque chose de prévu pour les animagis ? Des cellules spéciales ?  
R.D_: Oui, nous avons des cellules sans portes et fenêtres, nous pouvons y accéder qu'à l'aide d'un mot de passe que je suis la seule à connaître et que je change régulièrement.  
T.D_: Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi, vous torturiez parfois vos pensionnaires ?  
R.D_: Jamais de la vie ! Être dans cette prison est une suffisante punition !  
T.D_: Est-ce que vos détraqueurs vous obéisse ?  
R.D_: Bien sûr, et heureusement !  
T.D_: J'ai remarqué que certain de vos pensionnaires parlaient dans leur sommeil, est-ce fréquent ?  
R.D_: Oui.  
T.D_: Y a-t-il des phrases qui vous on marqué ? Plus choquantes que d'autres ?  
R.D_: Oui, certaines m'ont marquées, il y a un homme à l'étage des condamnés à vie qui répète sans arrêt la même chose, toutes les nuits : " Tu les a trahis Peter, tu nous as tous trahis." Ce pauvre homme a déjà perdu la tête, et il y en a un en particulier qui a dû faire une grosse boulette dans sa vie sentimentale, il répète à tue-tête : " Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi, Clementia... , je t'en prie " Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait à cette femme mais ça ne devait pas être très glorieux.

Clementia referma brusquement le journal et regarda Rogue, qui fit une grimace.  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû me montrer cela... grogna Clementia en se levant.  
- Je pensais que vous deviez être mise au courant. répondit Rogue, il ne prit pas compte du regard assassin que Clementia venait de lui jeter, mais le claquement de la porte le fit légèrement sursauté. Rogue se retourna vers Dumbledore assis sur son fauteuil les bras croisés.  
- Severus, qu'avez-vous fait ?  
- Elle devait être tenue au courant.  
- Cela concernait Rodolphus ?  
Severus marqua une pause et haussa les épaules.  
- Exactement, mais... , je ne comprend pas ça réaction ça fait plus de dix ans qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles...  
- Vous arriveriez à oublier Lily ?  
- Je..., non.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire triste et il posa ses yeux pétillants sur Severus, son protégé avait de profondes cernes et semblait être à deux doigts de s'écrouler à tout instant.  
- Vous m'avez l'air d'être fatigué..., toujours ses cauchemars ?  
- Toujours, mais je ne tiens pas spécialement à en parler.  
- Je vous comprends, ah d'ailleurs Quirrell est venu se plaindre de vous, tout en politesse évidemment, mais il s'est bel et bien plaint.  
- Normal, il faut bien qu'il joue son rôle jusqu'au bout.  
- Certes. Dumbledore marqua un temps de pause. " Mais, il fait le peureux, donc s'il l'était vraiment jusqu'au bout, il ne serait pas venu m'en parler."  
- C'est pas faux... Severus se laissa tomber dans son siège et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
- Vous avez l'air pensif..., allez-y Severus, dites moi à quoi vous pensez.  
- Quirrell a changé depuis qu'il est revenu d'Albanie, et, évidemment il est revenu complètement changé dès que Potter a fait son entrée à Poudlard.  
- J'avais aussi fait le lien, à votre avis, Voldemort a une certaine emprise sur lui ?  
- Comment pourrait-on le savoir ? Notre marque à Hope et moi, brûle depuis le début de l'année, ce qui signifie que Voldemort aurait repris en puissance.  
- Vous savez qu'au début de l'année quelqu'un avait essayé de faire une infraction dans un coffre à Gringotts, vous vous en rappelez ?  
- Oui, c'était juste avant la rentrée.  
- J'avais envoyé Hagrid, chercher ceci. Dumbledore retira une petite pierre rouge-sang de sa poche.

Rogue fronça les sourcils pensif.  
- La pierre philosophale ?  
- Exactement, est-ce que vous vous rappelez du jour, où vous avez poursuivi Quirrell jusqu'à Touffu et que vous vous êtes fait mordre.  
- Hm, je m'en rappel. Mais, vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il cherchait ?  
- Je l'avais caché là-bas, elle était simplement gardé par Touffu, je l'ai reprise...  
- Et que comptez-vous faire ? La cacher ?  
- Je pensais mettre des obstacles pour la protéger. McGonagall m'a suggéré pleins d'idées et nous allons le faire. Voici l'idée, Touffu, le chien d'Hagrid gardera la même trappe, mais qui cette fois-ci mènera à un endroit infesté de filets du diables, ensuite, un obstacle sera placé par Flitwick, un échiquier grandeur nature par Minerva et un Troll, selon l'idée de Quirrell, et je voudrais que vous vous chargiez du dernier obstacle, et moi-même me chargerais d'installer le miroir de Riséd en dernier.  
- Quirrell est au courant ?  
- En partie, mais je ne lui ai pas tout raconté, et le miroir est la pièce maître de l'obstacle...  
- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce miroir ?  
- Une idée de ma part, vous verrais plus tard, je vous expliquerais. Personne n'est au courant de ce que fait l'autre, à part vous. Faites un obstacle compliqué, il est vital de mettre la pierre en sécurité.  
- Très bien - Severus se leva - je vais aller y réfléchir.

Clementia errait dans les couloirs, entrain de broyer du noir, avait-elle réagit correctement ? Et..., était-ce vraiment Rodolphus qui disait ça en dormant, où était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui connaissait une autre Clementia ? Les probabilités étaient faibles... Rogue avait bien fait de lui montrer cet article, ainsi elle savait que Rodolphus pensait encore à elle, enfin si c'était vraiment lui. Son cœur se serra doucement.

Clementia, je suis obligé de faire ça. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, et, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime réellement... ne doutes pas là-dessus, je t'en prie. Mais fais moi la promesse de m'oublier et de trouver le véritable amour.

Parce que notre amour n'est pas véritable ?

Si, mais impossible.

Clementia s'était enfuie en courant ce jour-là, et Rodolphus en tentant de la retenir lui arracha son châle, celui qu'elle avait le jour où Fides l'avait accueillit chez lui.

Rusard salua sombrement Clementia, elle était entrain de se diriger vers les cachots, sans vraiment réfléchir à l'endroit où elle se rendait, elle finit devant la porte de Rogue. Elle toqua à la porte, Severus vint l'ouvrir et surpris la laissa rentrer.  
- Clementia ?  
- Je suis venue m'excuser..., je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Je vous demande pardon et, merci.  
Severus fit un sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux, il retourna à son siège et se pencha sur un vieux parchemin.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je dois créer un obstacle, pour protéger quelque chose, mais je ne trouve pas d'idée pour l'instant.  
Clementia se pencha légèrement vers le parchemin, il était vierge de toutes traces.  
Severus croisa les bras pensif et jeta un regard en biais à Clementia.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous pose le plus de problèmes ?  
- À part vous ? ironisa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise juste à côté de son collègue.  
- Oui, à part moi. Sur quoi est-ce que vous séchez le plus ?  
- Les énigmes... ?  
- Mais, oui ! Les sorciers sont pour la plupart tout sauf logique..., merci Clementia.  
- Euh, de rien.

Clementia observa, en silence, Rogue jeter des phrases sur son parchemin et d'un coup se lever en vitesse pour allumer un feu sous son chaudron.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?  
- Dès que quelqu'un rentrera dans ma pièce, des flammes barreront le passage qui mène vers la pièce d'où l'on vient et d'autres barreront l'ouverture qui mène à l'autre pièce.  
- Je crains, de ne pas suivre votre idée.  
- Il y aura deux possibilité, s'enfuir ou passer, mais pour ça ils devront trouver quelle est la bonne bouteille dans tout cela.

Le front plissé, les sourcils haussés, elle se contenta de faire une grimace qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Severus venait de verser de l'eau dans le chaudron et d'abaisser le feu à coup de baguette :  
- Il y aura, plusieurs bouteilles, et, ils devront choisir la bonne.  
- Qui ça ils ?  
Rogue fronça les sourcils.  
- Bah ils..., je ne sais pas mais "ils" en tout cas ! Ou encore il ?  
- Euh Severus, je pensais déjà que vous étiez quelqu'un de dérangé mais maintenant j'en ai la preuve.  
- Ne cherchez pas Hope ! Lisez donc l'énigme que je puisses, voir, si vous la comprenez. ordonna Rogue d'une voix froide.

Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,  
L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège,  
Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,  
Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,  
Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,  
Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,  
Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.  
Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,  
Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,  
Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,  
Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes,à gauche comme à droite,  
Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates.

- Vous savez, sans support visuel, je ne peux pas m'imaginer votre épreuve.

Rogue fit apparaître sept bouteilles devant Clementia, deux d'entre-elles étaient remplies de vins, trois de poisons et les deux dernières d'une potion autre.  
- Et maintenant ?  
Clementia relut l'énigme, se mordilla la lèvre inférieur pendant un sacré moment et avec dépit tendit la feuille à Rogue.  
- Je ne vois pas...

Severus eut un sourire satisfait, il enroula le parchemin et le faufila dans une veste intérieur de sa robe. Il s'arrêta à côté de son chaudron, regarda à l'intérieur pensif et y jeta quelques plantes à l'intérieur, des jets minuscules de vapeurs s'échappèrent du chaudron. Rogue après un moment d'attente plongea une louche en cuivre à l'intérieur et remplit deux verres de la mixture. D'un coup de baguette, il refroidit le contenu des verres et en tendit un à Clementia.  
- De la bière, fait maison. commenta Rogue en s'enfonçant dans son siège.  
- Merci.

* * *

Voili, voilà :) à bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 10

À la place de réviser ton vocabulaire d'anglais et de faire des biscuits avec tes sœurs, il faudrait songer à continuer d'écrire, ma poule ! ( ah bah oui…, je prend du retard, même beaucoup ). J'ai l'impression d'avoir stagner sur ce chapitre pendant un long moment et il est pas vraiment comme je le voulais, mais bon. :) bonne lecture.

* * *

Silence.

L'air froid pénétrait dans leurs chauds poumons et les faisait frissonner.

Les étoiles scintillaient.

- À quoi servent les étoiles ? La sombre figure qu'il lui faisait office de collègue fixait le ciel, un air mélancolique flottait dans le noir profond de ses yeux.

- Les étoiles ? Clementia observa le ciel étoilé et haussa des épaules en faisant une moue embarrassée.

- « Les étoiles sont lointaines mais leur lumière est chaude, elles effacent les ténèbres de la nuit et des cœurs des hommes. »

- Driss Chraïbi. commenta-t-elle en soufflant sur ses mains.

- Exacte. Un léger sourire, imperceptible, étira les traits fatigués du professeur de potions.

Silence.

L'air froid pénétrait dans leurs chauds poumons et les faisait frissonner.

Leur cœur battait doucement.

Il était clair qu'aucun des deux auraient imaginé que cette journée finisse ainsi. Aucun des deux auraient pensé entrer aussi intimement plongé dans la vie de l'autre. Aucun des deux aurait osé songer à l'idée de pouvoir devenir amis…, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué que cela avait débuté… il y a quelques secondes.

Tout avait commencé par une visite habituelle…

* * *

Severus était plongé dans une pile de rouleaux à corriger pour le lendemain, sa plume crissait cruellement, traçant, annotant et corrigeant, le massacre commit par ses élèves. L'horloge de son bureau émissait son éternel petit bruit, régulier, tel un métronome guidant le professeur dans son hymne dévastatrice. Des zéros nettement tracer sur les devoirs, parfois mieux, mais rarement.

Sur une étagère, reposait un petit carnet vert émeraude, nouveau témoin de sa vie.

Le calme du carnage fut interrompu par le cliquetis de la poignée du bureau. Quelqu'un venait de se glisser dans la pièce, Severus se surprit le cœur battant levant les yeux vers le visiteur. Ce n'était que lui, encore lui…

Dit voir Severus ! Pourquoi ton cœur s'est mis à battre à cette idée… ? Que fais-tu de Lily ? Oui, je sais…, je sais...

Severus secoua légèrement sa tête, ses cheveux gras lui retombèrent sur le front.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème, Albus ? demanda le professeur en replongeant son nez dans la paperasse.

- Non, une requête. J'aurais besoin de quelque chose…

- Ce serait ?

Le directeur se faufila entre les plis de livres qui jonchaient au sol, et se glissa vers une étagère en balayant du regard les quelques bibelots.

- Je cherche, votre journal intime ! répondit le directeur en laissant ses doigts se balader entre les livres.

- Pardon ?

- Je cherche… votre journal intime ! répéta Albus en se retournant vers son espion.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers l'étagère et retira le carnet.

- Aurai-je le droit de savoir pour quelle raison ?

- J'ai besoin voilà tout. _J'obéirais aux ordres de Dumbledore… _ajouta le directeur en imitant le timbre de la voix de Severus.

- Très bien… Il le lui tendit et le lorgna d'un regard sombre.

- Je vous le rend, bientôt.

Dumbledore quitta le bureau du maître des cachots et se rendit vers les cuisines. Il s'arrêta devant une petite porte au bout d'un couloir et l'ouvrit grandement. La jeune femme sursauta en voyant le directeur au seuil de sa porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Oui ?

- Votre journal intime, s'il vous plaît !

Clementia fronça les sourcils, sortit un petit carnet bleu de sa jacket et le tendit au directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ?

- Rien de bien méchant. Dumbledore glissa le journal dans sa veste et tendit un petit carnet vert à Clementia.

- Votre lecture quotidienne ! commenta-t-il en allant donner le petit carnet bleu à Severus, avec la même phrase.

- Ma lecture quotidienne ? Le professeur examina le carnet en sourcillant et ouvrit à la première page. Une écriture régulière aux lettres bien formés avait été étalé avec élégance sur le papier jaunit.

- Exactement, bonne lecture.

Et il disparut.

Severus perplexe laissa le livre de côté, il n'avait pas le temps de faire plaisir à quelqu'un… ses copies hurlaient, impatientes d'être corrigées.

Clementia saisit le petit carnet et caressa délicatement la reliure du bouts des doigts, le carnet sentait fortement le formol, une odeur qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle ouvrit une première page et commença sa lecture.

Quand j'y repense, je dois être dérangé. Faire un serment inviolable avec cette femme… comme si je me sentais pas assez lié à elle. Il m'est arrivé parfois de me poser la question « est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose d'autre que de l'agacement pour elle ? ». Et la réponse est floue, j'en sais rien. C'est une femme intelligente certes, elle a un bon cœur et ses propres idées… dont celui de me massacrer.

_Je me demande qui était la dernière personne à vouloir ma mort ? Le fils Potter … ? Sûrement pas, monsieur est trop gentil pour souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. Lily…, je ne penses pas non plus. Personne ? Peut-être… enfin si on oublie Black et ses crétins d'amis. Donc, Clementia. Je ne supporte pas de revoir son regard plein de haine me fixer ainsi, le même vert émeraude que ceux de Lily. Dumbledore n'arrête pas de la comparer à Lily, pourquoi diable ? Il a envie de me faire souffrir ou bien ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il veut tellement l'inclure dans tous ce que nous faisons… y a pas de **raisons** pour ça !_

Clementia fronça les sourcils et tourna quelques pages en avant.

_Cela va faire, je ne sais pas… quelques jours que Clementia et moi, oui je sais son prénom apparaît souvent dans ce carnet, nous avons découvert le miroir de Riséd… quel cauchemar ! Je me sens comme un petit enfant, écrire… mes pensées et mes sentiments dans un livre, peut paraître, déplacé ? Evidemment c'est le seul moyen de ne pas devenir fou, enfin je m'éloigne du sujet, le miroir de Riséd, quelle découverte ! Ce qu'on y voit reflète notre désire le plus profond, hé bien j'en fais des cauchemars…_

* * *

Elle était entrain de travailler à la bibliothèque, ses petites mains attrapaient les livres et les rangeaient avec soin à leur juste place. Lui, indiscrètement, l'observait depuis un fauteuil où il s'était mis à travailler, quelques heures auparavant. Elle, elle sentait son regard sombre entrain de l'épier, ça la rendait paranoïaque, pour quelle raison la fixait-il ainsi ?

Il avait commencé à l'observer depuis une bonne heure, restant dans la même position, jambes et bras croisés, elle avait aussi remarquer le calme qui régnait dans cet homme, un calme anormal.

- Clementia, voulez-vous bien me passer ce livre ?

Elle tendit un petit livret gris mais ne le lâcha pas quand elle tira dessus, elle regardait dans le vide.

- S'il vous plaît - aucune réaction - Oh ! Clementia ! Réveillez-vous !

- Oh pardon, je suis un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui.

- J'avais remarqué ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une assistante si elle ne me sert à rien ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Le regard sévère de Madame Pince dissuada Clementia de répliquer alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête, d'agacement.

- Certainement…

- Non mais, regardez-moi ce capharnaüm ! Les élèves ne sont même plus capables de ranger les livres – elle regarda autour d'elle l'entassement peu harmonieux des bouquins – ça devient du grand n'importe quoi. Vous ne trouvez pas.

- Certainement. Clementia tourna sur ses talons et se glissa dans un autre rayon de la bibliothèque, s'éloignant au passage de ce brave homme qui s'amusait à l'observer. Enfin, « s'amusait » !

* * *

Rogue referma brutalement le petit carnet bleu, et le jeta dans un coin de son bureau. Il refusait de lire ces histoires de bonnes femmes, il avait à peine remarquer que c'était le journal intime de Clementia qu'il cessa sa lecture sur le champs. Les pans de sa robe formèrent un tourbillon de tissus quand il quitta la pièce en vrille. Ses pas résonnèrent lourdement sur les dalles froides. Après un visage serré, il entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque, son visage haineux vint se planter devant une Clementia qui venait légèrement de perdre la petite teinte rosée de ses joues.

Déglutissement.

- Bonjour Severus…

- Vous l'avez lu ? Sa voix était contrôlée, aucun ton agressif.

- De … ?

- Vous le savez très bien ! Ce que Dumbledore vous a passé ce matin !

Clementia se raidit.

- Euh, quelques pages seulement… pourquoi ?

Severus serra les poings, une légère grimace étira les traits de son visage.

- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse vous rassurez, mais, tout est bien gardé chez-moi. Tout en disant cela Clementia continuait de ranger les livres pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard de son collègue.

- Me voilà rassurer ! grogna Rogue d'une voix emplie de pure ironie.

- Oh écoutez ! C'est pas ma faute si on est obligé d'obéir à tous les ordres de Dumbledore !

- Parce que c'est de la mienne ?

- Oui !

- Répétez cela pour voir !

- SILENCE ! - Pince venait de se placer entre Clementia et Severus, elle se dressait sur ses talons pour atteindre la taille de Rogue – nous sommes dans une bibliothèque et non dans un bar ! Vous réglez vos problèmes de couple autre part qu'ici !

- Couple … ? Clementia éclata de rire, pendant que Rogue esquissa un semblant de sourire.

- Il serait temps de vous racheter une paire de lunettes ma brave madame Pince. Severus posa sa main glaciale sur l'épaule de madame Pince.

- Bon…, bah… alors allez régler vos problèmes autre part, s'il vous plaît.

- Avec plaisir. Rogue tourna sa tête vers Clementia et lui fit signe de quitter la bibliothèque.

Avant de sortir Clementia jeta un énième regard vers Quirrell qui était toujours entrain de la fixer.

Severus s'était arrêté dans un quelconque couloir peu fréquenter par les élèves, il se tourna vers Clementia.

- Hope…, je sais que nous devons obéir aux ordres d'Albus, néanmoins, je ne souhaites pas que vous appreniez des choses sur moi que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Et, je supposes, que c'est réciproque. Mes pensées ne concernent que ma personne, c'est ma vie et je ne souhaite pas, d'ailleurs je refuse catégoriquement, que quelqu'un y entre aussi profondément, vous n'avez pas besoin de me connaître autant que ça ! Je sais des choses sur vous, parce que vous nous les avez dites à Albus et moi-même, vous savez presque rien sur moi et ça c'est parce que je me débrouille pour que ce soit ainsi !

- Je pense qu'entre nous deux, celui qui s'immiscie le plus dans la vie de l'autre c'est vous.

- Co…

- Laissez-moi finir ! coupa Clementia en fixant Rogue, ses yeux d'un vert intense firent frissonner Severus, Clementia ne le remarqua pas. « Comme je le disais, c'est vous qui vous immisciez le plus dans ma vie, ce n'est pas moi qui me ramène vers vous avec un article parlant de quelqu'un qui vous est cher, si quelqu'un de ce genre ait déjà existé pour vous, alors que je sais pertinemment que ça va vous faire du mal ! Ce n'est pas moi… qui vous déteste sans raison valable ! Ce n'est pas moi qui est aussi froid qu'un hiver rude, ce n'est pas moi qui est… comme vous ! »

Rogue resta de marbres.

- Je ne vois pas le d'ailleurs, vous m'avez remercier de vous avoir passer l'article concernant Rodolphus !

- Je… Clementia secoua la tête et d'un geste machinale replaça une mèche imaginaire. « Ce n'est pas moi qui aie souhaité qu'on me fasse lire votre journal, alors cesser de me crier dessus pour rien ».

- Je vous criai pas dessus, je m'expliquai. Et je sais bien que ce n'est pas votre faute, mais je ne veux pas que vous le lisiez, c'est tout.

- Très bien.

- Et je ne lirai rien du votre, comme ça nous sommes au même niveau, je vais aller en parler avec Dumbledore. Bonne journée.

Rogue disparut au coin d'un couloir.

Clementia retroussa ses manches et se rendit à l'infirmerie pour son stage.

* * *

Une légère musique de classique résonnait dans sa chambre, le « Nocturne en si bémol mineur Op 9 N°1 » guidait ses pas pendant qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, sa robe noir de soirée suivait tous ses mouvements et formaient d'élégants tourbillons. Clementia dansait. Le tourne-disque émit un petit crissement et laissa la valse de l'adieu op.69 N°1 encore de Chopin prendre place. Ses pieds nus glissaient sur le sol et dérapèrent à plusieurs reprises, et, elle se releva à chaque fois en rigolant.

Rogue venait de se glisser dans la pièce, il était resté près de la porte et arborait un sourire amusé.

- Ne croyez pas que je ne vous avez pas vu ! Clementia fixait Rogue en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en sourcillant.

- À cette époque-ci de l'année, mon village organise un bal, où tous les accros de musique classique viennent danser, en couple ou en solo.

- Ah, mais à deux c'est sûrement plus sympathique ? Parce que danser toute seule… !

Clementia observa Rogue en sourcillant, il était entrain de s'avancer et entrouvrit légèrement les bras.

- Je suis plutôt mauvais danseur, mais, pour vous faire plaisir… et me faire excuser pour avant.

Clementia accepta l'invitation en laissant Rogue la guider dans une valse maladroite mais sincère. Severus regardait sans arrêt ses pieds et fronça les sourcils pendant toute la chanson. Après avoir, tournicoter un bon moment, ils se séparèrent.

- J'ignorai que vous aimiez la musique classique, et que vous saviez danser.

- Je l'ignorai aussi. avoua Rogue plutôt satisfait de ne pas avoir lamentablement écraser les pieds de sa collègue.

- En faite, êtes-vous allez voir Albus ?

- Oui, nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, mais, je suis sûr qu'il planifiait quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Clementia haussa les épaules.

- Je penses que je ne comprend Dumbledore pas plus que vous le comprenez. Et vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps.

- C'est vrai, mais ne réfléchissons plus à ça, nous sommes des adultes et nos disputes sont des plus enfantiles. Nous avons de la peine à nous supporter mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous gueuler sans arrêt dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis du même avis.

Rogue se retourna à moitié.

- Maintenant, vous me suivez. Le ciel est très étoilé, il mérite qu'on l'observe un peu. Rogue éteignit le tourne-disque et conduisit Clementia jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

L'air était gelé et elle mordait la peau de Clementia. Celle-ci frissonna légèrement et se frotta les bras.

- Tenez. Severus venait de lui mettre sa veste sur ses épaules et il s'appuya sur le rebord en bois pour observer le ciel.

Silence.

L'air froid pénétrait dans leurs chauds poumons et les faisait frissonner.

Les étoiles scintillaient.

- À quoi servent les étoiles ? La sombre figure qu'il lui faisait office de collègue fixait le ciel, un air mélancolique flottait dans le noir profond de ses yeux.

- Les étoiles ? Clementia observa le ciel étoilé et haussa des épaules en faisant une moue embarrassée.

- « Les étoiles sont lointaines mais leur lumière est chaude, elles effacent les ténèbres de la nuit et des cœurs des hommes. »

- Driss Chraïbi. commenta-t-elle en soufflant sur ses mains.

- Exacte. Un léger sourire, imperceptible, étira les traits fatigués du professeur de potions.

Silence.

L'air froid pénétrait dans leurs chauds poumons et les faisait frissonner.

Leur cœur battait doucement.

Il était clair qu'aucun des deux auraient imaginé que cette journée finisse ainsi. Aucun des deux auraient pensé entrer aussi intimement plongé dans la vie de l'autre. Aucun des deux aurait osé songer à l'idée de pouvoir devenir amis…, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué que cela avait débuté… il y a quelques secondes.

* * *

à la prochaine :) et bonne semaine !


	12. Chapitre 11

Me revoilà, merci pour ceux/celles qui ont laissé des reviews :), j'essaie de faire moins de fautes mais ma légère dyslexie n'aide pas ;). ( d'ailleurs faut pas appeler ça comme ça après on arrive pas à l'écrire sans vérifier sur internet )

* * *

Début juin, la terre se réchauffait, l'air devenait plus agréable, les examens de fin d'années arrivaient à grand pas et McGonagall préparait une épreuve pour les deuxièmes années. La fenêtre de la pièce était grande ouverte et le rire des élèves assis dehors dans l'herbe ou près du lac retentissaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, ils étaient joyeux. Minerva s'essuya le front avec un petit mouchoir à carreaux, la chaleur l'étouffait, des perles de transpirations ruisselaient près de sa tempe et tombaient lourdement sur ses feuilles.

- Est-ce que vous souhaitez un rafraîchissement ? Madame ?

McGonagall s'appuya sur son bureau et regarda vers le sol, un petit elfe de maison qui, quelques mois auparavant, avait retrouvé Clementia inerte dans sa chambre, l'observait avec ses grands yeux.

- Volontiers Marini, vous êtes bien aimable. Pourrais-je avoir un jus de fruits ?

- Vos désires sont des ordres. L'elfe disparut sans bruit.

Elle tira un immense livre à elle et commença à le feuilleter, c'était le registre des élèves inscrits à l'école, sa mémoire était assez bonne mais se souvenir des noms de tous ses élèves était une tâche bien trop difficile. Elle prit le temps de noter les élèves de deuxièmes années sur une feuille de papier jaunit. Sa gorge devenait de plus en plus sèche, où était donc passé cet elfe de maison ?

Minerva quitta la pièce en la verrouillant derrière elle. Les cuisines se trouvaient juste en dessous de la grande salle, elle avait alors assez de temps pour se dégourdir les jambes en faisant le trajet. Elle aurait pu sans peine amener son verre par magie, mais, elle avait besoin de marcher et de se remettre les idées en place.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall ! Un petit élève grassouillet de troisième année lui fit signe de la main en souriant.

- Bonjour Owen, bonjour. Elle passa droit devant lui, en lui jetant un petit regard sympathique et continua vers le hall principal.

Elle arriva rapidement vers le tableau qui menait aux cuisines. Une immense coupe de fruits avaient été peinte à l'huile. McGonagall chatouilla une poire du bout des doigts au point de la faire rire. La poire devint une poignée.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine, quelques elfes travaillaient silencieusement dans un coin la tête baissée, alors qu'un groupe assez important d'elfes entourait Marini, affaissé sur un tabouret l'air abattu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? En quelques enjambées, elle se retrouva aux côtés de l'elfe, des immenses larmes coulaient le long de son nez.

- Marini a perdu une bonne amie ! murmura une elfe qui venait de tendre un mouchoir à Marini.

- Comment ça ?

- Lucrecia a été tué, madame… Marini étouffa un sanglot.

- Lucrecia ? McGonagall posa sa grande main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

- Oui, nous avions, il y a quelques mois aidé mademoiselle Hope, qui avait perdu connaissance, c'est la seule fois où vous auriez pu la voir…

- Oui, je m'en rappelle.

* * *

- Albus, que s'est-il passé ? Comment cela est-il arrivé ?! Minerva venait de faire intrusion dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci était affaissé sur une chaise et observait une chose difforme qui était allongé sur son bureau.

- Je me le demande Minerva, je me le demande ! Il se leva lentement et secoua la tête d'un air abattu.

- Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Tuer une elfe de maison… quelle horreur.

Dumbledore haussa des épaules.

- Elle a été retrouvé dans le lit de Clementia.

- C'est moi où cette fille a tout le temps des problèmes … ? murmura Minerva, le corps de l'elfe était mutilé, ensanglanté, des plaies béantes recouvraient la moitié du corps, c'était immonde.

- Ce n'est pas vous. L'elfe est… une menace qui fait suite à une lettre qu'elle avait reçue au début de l'année, parce qu'elle est une fille née de parents moldus, enfin… s'il savait seulement…

- Savait quoi ?

- Rien… rien. Elle l'a trouvée ce matin, en revenant du petit-déjeuner.

- Où est-elle maintenant ? Vous l'avez laissée seule ?

- Non, elle est avec Pomona et R…

La porte s'ouvrit, Rogue accompagné de Quirrell s'approchèrent du bureau, Quirrell était pâle et observait le monticule de chaires inertes qui trônait sur le bureau du directeur. Répugnant.

Il eut un haut le cœur, et, amena un pan de sa robe à sa bouche pour réprimer un vomissement.

- Pas très joli, hein ? commenta Rogue en jetant un regard dédaigneux à son collègue.

- Pa…pas vraiment, non.

- Alors ? demanda Dumbledore en désignant l'elfe de la main.

- Alors q..q..quoi ?

- Comment est-elle morte ? Magie noire ou ?

- Hm…, on…on dirait des c..c..coups de cout..t..t..teaux. Tout en parlant, il désigna des plaies profondes près du cœur de l'elfe. L'el…l…l…elfe aurait pu se défendre… rajouta Quirrell déconcerté.

- Je suis parvenu à la même conclusion. Dumbledore désigna Rogue du doigt « Severus a trouvé des traces de somnifères dans son métabolisme ».

Quirrell fixa Rogue, l'air outré.

- Mais, S…s…s…severus est le seul qui possède du so…somnifère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Faux. Un sourire mauvais étira les traits du professeur de potions. « Tout le monde peut s'en procurer sans soucis ».

- Severus a raison…, ça pourrait être n'importe qui, par contre, cette personne se trouve dans l'enceinte même du château ! commenta Dumbledore soucieux.

Quirrell se tortilla nerveusement.

- Et si…, c'était Hope qui avait inventé tout ça ? Cette jeune femme m'a l'air d'être un peu dérangé dans sa tête…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Enervé ? Ou avait-il remarqué qu'il ne bégayait plus ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse penser ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'accuser votre collègue ?

- Je suis désolé. Mais, depuis qu'elle est là, les soucis la poursuivent et à chaque fois que je la croise, elle a l'air dérangé ou gêné par ma présence ! Je n'invente rien… cette fille n'est pas normal !

- Professeur… ! McGonagall furieuse foudroya Quirrell du regard, quel honte… insulter une collègue.

- Quoi ! Je ne fais qu'établir les faits ! Peut-être qu'elle a inventé tout ça pour que nous portions toute notre attention sur elle.

Severus et Albus échangèrent un regard, ils avaient remarqué la même chose, et leurs doutes à propos de Quirrell ne faisaient que grandir… à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa bouche. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, Clementia pénétra dans la salle, tout le monde la fixa d'un même regard :

- Désolée de vous déranger…, mais - elle respira profondément évitant de regarder le corps inerte – il y avait un mot dans ma couverture.

Elle tendit un bout de papier jaunit au directeur, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et lut rapidement le message. Clementia croisa les bras, elle semblait s'être remise de ses émotions, son regard croisa celui de Rogue, le professeur de potions détourna le regard gêné, pourquoi ressentait-il de la gêne à chaque fois que ses yeux verts se posaient sur lui…

- La prochaine fois, ce sera toi ! annonça Dumbledore en faisant de grands gestes.

- Quelle horreur… répéta McGonagall qui ne semblait avoir que cet phrase à la bouche.

- Je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce, Clementia ne restez pas seule, vous devez toujours être accompagnée, Minerva je vous laisse organiser une ronde dans le château…

La pièce se vidait lentement de ses personnages, il restait seulement le vieux directeur qui d'un air désolé fixait l'elfe :

- Albus il est temps que vous m'expliquiez toute cette histoire. Le ton emprunté était froid et sec, Severus voulait savoir, cesser d'être l'ignorant de service toujours au courant à la dernière minute.

- Que je vous explique quoi, Severus.

- Vous m'avez dit un jour que sa mère était une sorcière, très bien, mais comment cela se fait-il que tout le monde croit qu'il s'agit d'une fille de moldue et pourquoi Quirrell, si c'est bien lui, s'acharne sur elle.

Le vielle homme soupira et du bout des doigts tira son siège à lui :

- Très bien – Albus désigna un siège de sa main, Rogue s'y installa et jeta un regard sombre au directeur. – Je vais vous mettre au courant de certaines choses que beaucoup de monde ignore et que Clementia ne connaît guère, alors cela doit absolument rester un secret entre nous.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Parfait…, je connaissais un peu son père adoptif, Fides, pour l'avoir eu comme élève. Fides aurait pu devenir un membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix mais la perte de sa fiancée l'a fait quitter notre monde. Il s'est plongé dans la religion et est devenu le clergé d'un petit village fort charmant. Donc ça c'est à propos de son père adoptif, en ce qui concerne la mère de Clementia, elle était une de ses fidèles. Elle avait été une jeune élève au caractère bien marqué, mais ses piètres performances lui offraient peu de travail possible, alors chose qui m'a toujours étonné, elle s'était lancée dans un trafic de prostitution.

Rogue sourcilla. Non ? Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être sérieux…

- Clementia est née d'un accident, ce qui arrive si souvent dans ces milieux là. Son père était un sorcier assez puissant qui évidemment renia sa fille dès que sa mère lui en parla.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

Dumbledore parut déconcerté par la question de Rogue, il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez se laissant un moment de répit :

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Fides était un de mes élèves et il m'a tout raconté. Rosanna, la mère de Clementia lui confia ses secrets. Bref, Rosanna avait éduqué sa fille sans jamais lui parler de ses origines, et à mon avis, en espérant qu'elle était née cracmol. Hélas, non. Elles vivaient dans une caravane et sa mère était devenu serveuse dans un bar. Rosanna ne voulait plus être une prostituée, ç'aurait été trop dur pour sa fille, elles vivaient précairement, avec un salaire minime, de quoi se nourrir et un jour la maladie attaqua sa mère, Clementia n'avait que cinq ans et sa mère mourut bien rapidement. Fides ne voyant plus Rosanna se fit du soucis et en allant dans la caravane retrouva Clementia couchée vers sa mère, qui venait de mourir. – Albus regarda brièvement dehors puis posa son regard clair sur son acolyte . – C'est alors que Fides m'a contacté, il ignorait comment il devait faire pour la jeune fille et me considérant comme quelqu'un de sage, il me demanda conseil. Nous avons modifié la mémoire de Clementia, elle ne devait plus se rappeler de sa mère et croire qu'on l'avait abandonné, pour son bien.

- Vous avez modifié sa mémoire ? répéta Rogue.

- Oui. Grâce à mes contactes, j'ai pu modifier son papier de naissance et la rendre d'origine moldue, et ça a marché. Personne n'était au courant de ses origines.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Je…, pour la protéger. Son père comme je l'ai dit était un sorcier puissant et si quelqu'un avait su qui il était, elle aurait pu être mise en danger. – Dumbledore se racla la gorge. – Mais apparemment Voldemort a dû le savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a gardé ça pour lui, c'est pour cela qu'elle a pu rejoindre les Mangemorts sans problèmes. Je trouve ça, d'ailleurs étonnant, qu'elle ne se soit jamais posé la question.

- Et…

- Vous savez tout, Severus. Mais comprenez-moi, je dois garder cette histoire enterrée…

Severus marchait dans les couloirs peu éclairés du château, pensif. Ce que Dumbledore venait de lui raconter lui paraissait invraisemblable. Et Rogue était à cet instant convaincu que le directeur avait omis de lui raconter des détails importants. Clementia ne pouvait être une fille de prostituée…, peut-être que son image de la jeune femme était totalement fausse. Elle n'était pas la petite fille modèle qui ne faisait jamais de bêtises, elle était certainement plus puissante qu'elle ne le pensait. Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant que sa mère était une… fille de joie ?

- SEVERUS !

Le cri résonna encore quelques fractions de secondes dans le couloir, l'appel était celui d'une femme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il venait de se retourner et à grandes enjambées s'approcha de Minerva.

- Harry et ses amis, ont été vu au troisième étage et Quirinus a disparu.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que le fils Potter avait encore foutu ? Il s'élança vers les escaliers à une vitesse étonnante, ses pans de robes tourbillonnaient. Pourquoi donc cet enfant était-il obligé de se mettre sans arrêt dans des situations délicates. Déjà : premier match de Quidditch, risque de faire une chute mortelle qui est-ce qui a tenté de lui sauver la vie ? Severus Rogue humble professeur de potions et qui est-ce qui allait devoir à nouveau tenter de sauver Harry Potter et ses amis ? Severus Rogue… Rogue détestait Harry pour tout ce qu'il était, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans une situation délicate sans le sauver, après tout… il aurait pu être son fils, s'il n'avait pas fait tant d'erreurs. Le fils de Lily…

Le souffle court il s'arrêta au troisième étage ouvrit grand la porte et courut vers la salle où se trouvait… : Touffu. Son cœur loupa un battement, la jeune femme tentait vainement d'éviter les attaques du chien géant. Une des mâchoires de l'animal se ferma violemment à quelques millimètres du bras de Hope :

- CLEMENTIA, METTEZ-VOUS À TERRE ! L'ordre s'échappa tout seul de la bouche de Severus.

La jeune femme se jeta au sol, le cœur battant et le visage ruisselant de sueurs. Etait-ce la voix de Severus qu'elle avait entendue ? Etait-ce lui qui allait la sortir de ce sale pétrin dans lequel elle s'était mise, pour pas changer.

- Petrificus totalus ! tonna la silhouette noire en visant le chien, après plusieurs tentatives le chien se figea dans sa posture, une des grosses têtes à quelques centimètres de Clementia. Rogue lâcha un soupire bruyant et rangea sa baguette, Hope se redressa lentement et dépoussiéra sa robe à l'aide de ses mains.

- Merci. La jeune fille s'était tournée vers Rogue et lui sourit.

Severus retint un frémissement et sentit son cœur se serrer, Clementia aurait pu mourir. Déchiqueté par un monstre, Rogue le disait assez souvent, elle l'énervait. Mais elle restait Clementia… Il regarda attentivement le visage de la jeune fille, faisant abstraction de ses yeux intensément verts. »En fait, elle est plutôt belle, songea Rogue. «

- C'est ça que vous appelez être accompagné ? demanda Severus d'un ton sévère sur le coup, il en voulait extrêmement à la jeune fille, elle se mettait en danger sans arrêt et elle osait lui sourire ainsi après coup. Mais quel sourire. « Vous êtes belle » Aurait sûrement était mal venu dans la conversation alors il se retint…

- C'est vrai que j'ai eu de meilleur compagnie que ce truc là… elle désigna le chien du menton, Rogue fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le bras.

- On doit chercher Potter. - Son emprise sur le bras de Clementia était forte, il pouvait presque discerner le battement de son pouls. Rapide. – d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous lancée tête baissée dans ce guétapant ?

Clementia suivit le professeur de potions, Severus avait l'air d'être énervé contre elle, s'était-il fait du soucis ? Non, impossible, un Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas se faire du soucis pour une Clementia Hope.

- On m'a mise au courant de la disparition de trois élèves, je voulais aller…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?! coupa sèchement Rogue. » On se tue à essayer de vous protéger et vous, vous allez seule à la recherche d'élèves ?! «

- J'y suis allez sur un coup de tête ! Je voulais bien faire.

- Oh… un coup de tête, vous avez du vous prendre un sacré dans ce cas ! Se rendre seule à la recherche de Potter.

- Et vous l'avez caché dans votre poche votre armée de renfort ? Vous êtes tout aussi seul que moi, mon cher. Alors je ne sais pas de qui de nous deux c'est pris le plus gros coup sur la tête.

- Ne Commencez pas Hope et sautez dans la trappe.

Clementia roula des yeux et s'engouffra dans le trou de la trappe, pour atterrir sur des choses étrangement molles. Rogue apparut rapidement à ses côtés, il jeta un regard étonné autour de lui :

- Détendons-nous, lâchèrent-ils en même temps, leur expérience en botanique était parfois des plus utile.

Un sol dur accueillit les jambes de Rogue et de Hope.

* * *

Rogue s'arrêta devant ses fioles, sa propre épreuve. Facile. Il choisit la bonne bouteille et put traverser les flammes sans soucis. La pièce était toute de pierres et au milieu trônait l'affreux miroir de Riséd, avec son cadre en or et ses pieds en forme de pattes griffues. Juste devant celui-ci gisait des habits, violets et une sorte de tas de poussière. Son doute était bien fondé, Quirrell était le responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé, le troll, les lettres, la pierre. Mais il ne voyait pas Potter, son regard balaya la salle, sur les escaliers se trouvait le corps inerte de l'enfant, le visage blême. La respiration du maître des cachots diminua. Severus s'arrêta près de Harry :

- Tu as encore failli à ta tâche… murmura Rogue en se baissant vers l'enfant pour le ramasser.

Potter avait l'air presque paisible dans les bras du professeur de potions. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes…, rien de Lily. Rogue aurait pu hurler tellement il était hors de lui, il n'avait pas réussi à sauver l'enfant de la femme qu'il aimait. Et…, Voldemort était de retour.

Clementia s'était arrêté brusquement après le passage des plantes, son bras la brûlait à mort, ils avaient échangé un regard entendu et la jeune fille avait versé une larme. « _Voldemort est de retour…_ ». Si Voldemort était de retour alors tout ce dont elle avait peur allait revenir, et Rogue devra revivre son pire cauchemar, travailler au compte de l'assassin de Lily…

Severus avançait tout en regardant l'enfant, le torse du petit se souleva lentement. Il respirait. Rogue sourit. Harry Potter n'était pas le survivant pour rien. Dumbledore apparut d'une pièce inconnu et s'approcha de Rogue les yeux inquiets :

- Harry est vivant. Quirinus est décédé, son corps, du moins ce qu'il en reste, se trouve dans la salle du miroir, répondit le sorcier à la question muette du directeur.

- Et Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ?

- Miss Hope les a emmenés à l'infirmerie, le fils Weasley était blessé et la jeune Granger sous le choc.

- Vous ont-ils vu ?

- Non, j'ai envoyé Clementia en tout discrétion et je me suis faufilé dans les salles suivantes.

- Très bien. Dumbledore observait le visage d'Harry.

- Professeur ?

Albus jeta un regard interrogateur à son espion, un regard qui voulait dire : je vous écoute Severus, dites-moi tout.

- Ma marque me brûle…

* * *

- Deux fois la même chose. Informa le professeur, tout en s'installant à leur table.

La lumière frêle d'une bougie éclaira le visage inquiet de la jeune femme, elle avait pour la première fois détachée sa longue chevelure brune qui s'arrêtait vers ses hanches, un rideau de cheveux soyeux encadrait son teint de porcelaine :

- Ma belle, ne regardez pas comme ça, ça gâche votre jolie minois !

Clementia écarquilla légèrement les yeux, elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qui lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer que Rosmerta venait de lui adresser la parole, et non Rogue.

- Désolée Rosmerta, j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions.

- Pas de problème ma belle, tenez votre vin rouge, le meilleur de la cave.

Rogue prit la bouteille qu'il dépoussiéra du bout des doigts, pensif. Dans un bruit sonore le bouchon sauta de la bouteille allant se perdre dans la coupe afro d'une cliente de l'auberge. Clementia se mordit les lèvres réprimant un éclat de rire, Rogue baissa la tête et posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas se laisser aller à un ricanement. La cliente ne remarqua rien et continua à siroter son cocktail :

- Bien visé, très cher… commenta Clementia pendant que Rogue déversait le liquide rougeâtre dans de verres cristallins.

- Je ne suis apparemment que doué pour l'art des potions.

- Apparemment. Les deux collègues trinquèrent à la fin de l'année et burent une gorgée de leur vin.

Leur marque brûlait atrocement. Mais, pour l'instant ils voulaient ignorer ce tiraillement et profiter de ce bon vin. Les deux, seuls, dans une auberge quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci, loin, bien loin du château que les élèves délaissaient pour les vacances d'été.

* * *

Fin de la première partie, pas très satisfaite..., mais l'inspiration est allée voir ailleurs. :)


	13. Partie 2, Fantômes du passé

__**Partie 2 - fantômes du passé**

**Chapitre 12**

****Merci pour les commentaires ;) et les follows.

- merci à Crea-lu et à Aoi Black Shiro pour vos comm's :)

* * *

_As-tu conscience de ce que tu veux faire ? Est-ce que tu n'as peur de souffrir, de nouveau ? _Oui, elle avait pleinement conscience des risques psychologiques qu'elle risquait de rencontrer en allant le voir, mais il était temps d'affronter ses vieux démons et de revoir ce visage qu'elle aimait tant. Ce visage qui lui avait procuré tant de bonheur et de tristesse. Fides était un homme intelligent et sage, il ne posait des questions que quand il était nécessaire que ce soit fait, et là c'était le cas. Si sa fille s'était procuré cette autorisation spéciale alors…, c'était qu'elle était déterminée déterminée à faire face à cet homme, déterminée à refaire des cauchemars des mois durant rien que pour pouvoir replonger ses yeux dans ce noir profond aux airs si inhumain. Des yeux de tueurs. Albus Dumbledore lui avait procuré les papiers nécessaires pour cette visite, fait rarissime. Une visite dans un tel lieu était rare, mais les relations de Dumbledore est sa renommée avait fait effet.

Deux personnes apparurent devant une immense porte de fer, ils venaient de transplaner. Autour, la mer se déchaînait, hurlant de colère et crachant à tout bout de champs, les vagues mourraient contre les roches acérées de la petite île. La tour s'élevait haut dans le ciel, si on levait la tête pour apercevoir la fin du bâtiment, on pouvait voir les murs noirs se perdre dans une multitude de nuages sombres et menaçants. Clementia frissonna, les mains délicates de son père se posèrent sur son épaule, un geste chaleureux qui lui redonna le courage qui lui manquait, le courage pour frapper à l'immense porte. Et derrière la porte. Le mal… Son petit poing s'abattit sur le fer froid et ruisselant d'humidité, le contact avec la porte lui procura un sentiment de mort, de la tête au pied. Comme si son sang venait de se congeler dans ses artères et que son cœur venait de se transformer en une statuette de glace. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, une silhouette squelettique sortit de la prison, le patronus de la jeune femme s'agita légèrement faisant reculer de quelques pas le détraqueur qui était venu les accueillir.

- Nous sommes venus voir Mrs. Deylender. Informa le curé d'une voix sûre.

Un râle profond sortit de la créature et d'un geste de crâne elle indiqua la porte :

- On va supposer qu'il nous invite à entrer à l'intérieur… murmura Fides en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez cassé.

Le père et la fille pénétrèrent dans l'entrée principale de la prison d'Azkaban, rien de bien rassurant. Les murs étaient humides et une odeur de pourriture imprégnait chaque partie de la prison. Des portes en bois se trouvaient sur le mur droit de l'entrée, quelques bougies accrochées au mur éclairaient le hall concis de l'administration, au loin un escalier en pierre montait dans la prison. Les détraqueurs vigiles silencieuses erraient un peu partout, apparemment il n'y en avait qu'un seul en bas, celui qui leur avait ouvert la porte. Les trois portes du couloir étaient munies de petits écriteaux où avait été inscrit l'utilité de chaque pièce administration, finance, pompes funèbres, et bureau de la directrice. Une des portes s'ouvrit grandement, un patronus de tigre en sortit suivi par un vieil homme, aux airs de mort. Grand fin, visage émacié et long cheveux gris :

- Que faites-vous là et qui vous êtes ?

Fides et Clementia Hope, nous avons rendez-vous avec la directrice, répéta le cinquantenaire, légèrement agacé.

- Ah bah fallait l'dire tout d'suite… - le vieil homme ouvrit la porte du bureau de Mrs Deylender.- Hep poulette, y a d'gens pour toi ! tonna l'homme en souriant à une petite dame qui arborait une robe beaucoup trop courte.

- Ernest… gazouilla la petite directrice en se dandinant, elle fit un clin d'œil à cet Ernest puis invita les deux invités à venir à l'intérieur de son office.

Fides et Clementia s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils peu confortables et jetèrent le même regard vert à la directrice :

- Je suppose que vous êtes les Hope ? On m'avait informé qu'il n'y aurait qu'une personne… qui viendrait visiter le condamné, mais à ce que je vois vous êtes deux, ça ne faisait pas partie de mon contrat avec Dumbledore.

- Je me permets de vous préciser que seule ma fille est destinée à la visite, je n'ai fais que l'accompagner.

- Très bien, néanmoins sachez que ce genre de visite n'est que rarement arrivé, et que ce n'est pas dans les règles de la maison d'offrir de telles opportunités à nos prisonniers.

- Nous en avons pleinement conscience, lâcha Clementia d'une voix sec. L'impatience et la peur la faisaient taper des pieds, et ses poils s'étaient hérissés sur ses frêles bras. Elle était tendue.

- Soit, notre responsable des décédés vous conduira à la cellule du prisonnier. Nous avons implicitement demandé aux détraqueurs de rester pas très loin de votre cellule, d'accord ?

Clementia opina, elle suivit le mouvement de la directrice et quitta la pièce pour se faire attaquer par le froid du hall d'entrée. La morsure avait été violente, agressive. Le froid lui mordit sa peau blanchâtre, la faisant frissonner, ses jambes semblèrent s'alourdir sous le poids de la peur et c'est avec peine qu'elles se mouvèrent jusqu'aux escaliers aux marches irrégulières. Ernest ouvrait la marche d'un pas rapide, et son patronus avançait avec grâce frôlant les murs. Après avoir franchit les quelques marches et avoir ignoré le regard vide des détraqueurs ils arrivèrent dans un hall immense. Les deux côtés de la pièce étaient jonchés d'une dizaine de porte faites de barreau d'acier noir, des plaintes et des cris stridents résonnaient aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra, elle retint son souffle de peur de sentir la mort jusque là. Conduit par le vieil homme, elle passa devant plusieurs cellules, des hommes et femmes recroquevillés l'observèrent de leur regard dément et hurlait quand elle passait devant leur prison. Hurlant de leur voix aiguë des insultes ou des demandes à l'aide. Clementia décida d'ignorer les cris et de se concentrer sur la venue de sa visite, l'homme s'arrêta à la dernière cellule côté droit et sortit ses clés il prit le poignet de Clementia et la poussa à l'intérieur, refermant derrière-lui.

- Allez-y. Je ne suis pas loin, s'il essaie de vous étrangler appelez-moi sur-le-champ.

Ernest disparut dans la noirceur de la prison Clementia posa son regard sur le tas de chaires qui se trouvait sur un lit qui se composait d'une simple planche de bois, dont les clous étaient rouillés. L'être mi-vivant mi-mort, se redressa avec peine, Clementia crut qu'il allait se briser sous l'effort. Le prisonnier s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme, il avait l'air d'un dément son visage était émacié, sa barbe inégale et aux airs durs. Ses yeux étaient creux et semblaient être animés d'une étrange lueur. Ses épaules, autre fois larges, auraient pu être comparé à de frêles branches, tout comme ses bras il semblait être entré dans un processus de décomposition. La sorcière observa l'avancement de l'homme avec inquiétude, elle était figée au sol et son corps tremblait. Devait-elle faire appel à Ernest, est-ce que l'homme l'avait reconnu ? Elle sentait qu'un cri de désespoir s'était bloqué dans sa gorge, la main de l'homme se leva doucement quand il arriva près d'elle, elle était squelettique et la peau presque translucide, on pouvait voir les veines bleues ressortir de la peau. Le contact de la chaire chaude de la femme fit frissonner l'homme, il lui caressa le visage déposant une traînée de crasse sur les joues maigres de la femme. Son visage se trouva à quelques millimètres de celui de Clementia, leur front se touchait. Une atroce odeur de putréfaction parvint aux narines de Clementia, le fumet était insupportable mais elle faisait abstraction, elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme. Un sourire étira le visage creux de l'homme, il posa sa deuxième main sur la joue de Clementia, tout en douceur. Elle frémit.

Le Mangemort plaqua sa bouche contre les lèvres douces et agréables de la femme, celle-ci sursauta légèrement. Surprise. Mais elle répondit à sa demande, passant ses bras au tour du cou frêle de l'homme, et lui offrant un moment de douceur qu'il avait besoin. Les mains de l'homme se baladèrent dans les longs cheveux de la femme, jouant avec certaines mèches et caressant ses épaules dénudées. Clementia lâcha un léger soupire et échappant au baiser se plongea dans le creux du cou de Rodolphus :

- Je t'ai toujours dit que les cheveux longs t'iraient mieux. La voix de son ex-amant était rauque et incertaine, comme s'il avait perdu la parole pendant plusieurs années.

Le Mangemort sentit son cou s'humidifier sous les larmes incessantes de la jeune femme, la chaleur de son corps le réchauffa un tantinet, il huma le parfum de ses cheveux et sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Rodolphus se retira de l'étreinte de la femme et l'invita à prendre place sur son modeste lit, Clementia et Rodolphus s'assirent et échangèrent un long regard. Ils se tenaient les mains et Clementia de ses pouces lui caressa la peau :

- Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ?

- Dumbledore… lâcha la sorcière dans un sanglot, Rodolphus avait tellement changé, il avait l'air d'être mort, seul ses yeux étaient habités par cette étrange lueur.

- Je vois…, raconte-moi. Comment vas-tu…, ton mari, tes enfants ?

Clementia baissa légèrement les yeux :

- Dis-moi que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ! grogna l'homme, un air mauvais venait de passer dans ses yeux.

- Non.

Rodolphus se maudit intérieurement pour l'avoir laissé ainsi, et lui sourit :

- Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non.

Le Mangemort grommela quelque chose et du bout de ses doigts essuya les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse des yeux de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…, je voulais te revoir. Savoir si mes prières avaient été écoutées, j'ai tellement prié pour toi, souffla Clementia en observant Rodolphus.

- Et ton Dieu a exaucé tes prières ? Le Mangemort avait utilisé un ton ironique, qu'il voulait néanmoins doux. Loupé, Clementia était vexé.

- Apparemment oui, tu es toujours aussi vivant et toujours aussi con qu'avant !

Rodolphus rigola et sourit à pleines dents, extrêmement jaunes au passage.

- Vous d'vez quitter la pièce m'dame ! C'est f'ni !

- Clementia ?

La jeune femme venait de se lever, essuyant une dernière fois ses larmes :

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que je peux avoir ton écharpe ?

- Mon écharpe ? Euh. Tu ne vas pas te …

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. coupa Lestrange en sortant un vieux châle bleu, elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle le reconnut, celui que Rodolphus lui avait arraché quand elle était partie en courant ce jour-là.

- Tiens. Elle dénoua son écharpe actuelle, une bien chaude. Elle se pencha vers Rodolphus, l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui passa l'écharpe autour du cou.

- Je vous aime mademoiselle Hope.

Clementia sourit une dernière fois à cet homme qu'elle n'allait certainement plus jamais revoir :

- Moi aussi Rod.

Elle se retourna brusquement et quitta la cellule, elle ne devait pas regarder en arrière sinon elle ne partirait jamais d'ici, Ernest l'accueillit d'un léger sourire pervers et l'accompagna en-bas, elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre son père et quitta directement le bâtiment. Fides sortit du bureau, salua et remercia la petite directrice et jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil vers les escaliers sombres.

Un hurlement sinistre résonna soudainement, et un râle profond se fit entendre, Rodolphus chargé à bloc de sentiments heureux et de bons souvenirs, se faisait aspirer chaque parcelle, chaque souvenir qu'il venait de se forger. Fides frissonna. Il devait rejoindre sa fille, il n'osait imaginer dans quel état elle était, il sortit de cette affreuse prison :

Clementia était face à la mer, elle tremblait devant l'immense étendue d'eau, remuée par d'énormes vagues. Le curé posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, elle lui sourit avec peine, ses larmes avaient tracé un trait de peau clair sur la crasse délaissé par Rodolphus.

- Allez, on rentre à la maison, lança le cinquantenaire en replaçant ses lunettes et en réajustant sa queue de cheval, il prit le bras de sa fille.

Les Hope disparurent comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus ici.


	14. Chapitre 13

Hello, me revoilà après quelques mois d'absence et un chapitre court, mais rassurez-vous le chapitre 14 est en cours de rédaction, alors je devrais le poster durant la semaine.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore malgré mes moments de silence. Bonne lecture. Et bonne année, joyeux Noël et une bonne rentrée :).

* * *

Quelques tâches de soleil parsemaient le vieux plancher du cottage des Hope. Le salon était une vaste pièce, dans les cloisons blanches, des poutres étaient visibles de grands rideaux poussiéreux filtraient les quelques rayons furtifs de l'été. Un immense canapé rouge était plaqué contre le mur qui faisait face à la cheminée en brique clair. Celle-ci crachotait de petit paquet de fumée blanche. Deux fauteuils rembourrés se faisaient face, des bibliothèques occupaient la plus part des murs du salon la table à manger était collée contre une grande fenêtre à carreaux donnant sur un magnifique jardin. L'horloge, accrochée dans la cuisine, tiquait dans toute la maison. La pièce à vivre était chaleureuse et décorée avec goût, c'est avec plaisir qu'on viendrait s'enfoncer dans le canapé trop grand et poser ses pieds sur la table basse en chêne massif. Fides apporta une grande tasse de thé à ses lèvres, s'ébouillantant légèrement, le père Hope but une petite gorgée de sa boisson et la reposa sur la table.

Son invité lui jeta un regard légèrement impatient, le canapé avalait à moitié l'individu et il s'accrochait comme il pouvait à l'accoudoir. Fides sourit brièvement et en tant que bon pasteur, décida à engager la conversation :

- Alors, ainsi vous êtes le fils de Tobias et Eileen ! C'est amusant, saviez-vous que mon cousin était le voisin de votre père étant petit. Ils passaient leur journée ensemble, évidemment votre père n'était pas au courant que mon cousin était un sorcier. Imaginez donc sa réaction s'il l'avait appris. Mon cher Lysandre n'aurait pas survécu à la perte d'une telle amitié quand mes parents me déposaient chez mon oncle et ma tante, il m'arrivait parfois de jouer avec lui. C'était un garçon charmant, qui se plaisait à toutes sortes de jeux. La plupart du temps nous jouions aux explorateurs. Evidemment, vu que j'étais plus jeune de sept ans, j'étais toujours le servant de Lysandre et Tobias – Fides replaça ses lunettes tout en rigolant – c'était une sacrée époque. On combattait les méchants et on sauvait les bons ! Tobias était le meneur d'homme évidemment, il nous envoyait en raids dans la forêt voisine et on revenait recouvert d'éraflures en tout genre… je vous laisse imaginer la réaction de nos mères à chaque fois qu'on re…

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier, les planches grincèrent légèrement. Clementia, cheveux détachés, apparut aux bas des marches d'escaliers. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et marchait tout en lisant un énorme ouvrage.

- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? marmonna la jeune femme tout en s'installant dans le canapé le nez dans son bouquin. Elle s'enfonça dans le tissu chaud et sursauta quand elle sentit une main sous son postérieur. Son livre quitta ses mains pour finir sa chute sur le plancher.

Clementia droite comme un I, avait viré au rouge en une seconde, elle se retourna légèrement pour découvrir un maître des potions très gêné. Fides pouffa brièvement avant de se reprendre.

- Hum, Clem' chérie, tu as de la visite.

Hope fusilla son père du regard.

- J'avais remarqué ! Merci ! Clementia défroissa sa robe d'un geste de la main rapide et redressant sa tête, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Rogue.

- Je suis navré… marmonna celui-ci en posant sa main sur sa jambe pour éviter tout contact avec Clementia qui venait de se réinstaller sur le canapé.

- Je vais supposer que vous n'avez pas fait exprès.

- Bonne supposition !

Fides se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée, il prit une petite sacoche dans ses mains et la lança à Clementia, celle-ci la rattrapa non sans peine et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il me semble que ton collègue m'a informé que vous deviez vous rendre au chemin de Traverse, si je ne m'abuse.

- On est déjà le 19 ?

Rogue se redressa et soupira brièvement.

- Je me disais bien que vous alliez oublier. Oui, nous sommes le 19.

Clementia ouvrit la sacoche et donna une poignée de poudre à Rogue, ignorant sa remarque. Elle partit dans le couloir enfiler une veste à poches intérieurs et prit une poignée à son tour. Elle salua son père avec un petit sourire et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Fides s'assit dans son siège et continua à boire son thé.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le chemin de Traverse. Des voix et des éclats de rire émanaient de partout. Le brouhaha de la ville avait pris possession du chemin, des centaines de sorciers aux robes colorés arpentaient les rues. Rogue prit Clementia par le bras, geste qui étonna sa collègue, il avança dans le tumulte des sorciers essayant de se frayer un passage parmi leurs semblables. Le geste de Rogue était celui d'un homme agacé mais il s'était retenu et avait attrapé le bras avec douceur. Il grommelait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

- J'étais certain que vous alliez oublier ! Vous oubliez toujours tout !

- Hé oh ! J'oublie que quand ça vous arrange ! C'est pas moi qui me suis pas réveillé alors qu'on avait des billets pour un match de Quidditch…

- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Je me suis excusé plusieurs fois, grogna Rogue de mauvaise humeur.

Clementia soupira bruyamment, toujours obligé de râler celui-là. En même temps, ils étaient bien obligés de se voir de temps à autre, le serment le stipulait clairement. Mais comme le directeur était un brave homme, pour les vacances il voulait bien faire une exception. Ils devaient se voir une fois par semaine. À chaque fois ils se disputaient mais en général la journée était sympathique. Rogue l'avait même, étrangement, consolée pendant plusieurs heures… le lendemain de sa visite chez Rodolphus. Rogue zigzagua brièvement entre deux, trois sorciers et accéléra soudainement, plaquant Clementia contre un mur dans une ruelle sombre.

Clementia eut le souffle coupé, le visage de Rogue était près du sien, son pouls venait de s'accélérer en une fraction de seconde. Son cœur semblait s'emballer, mais ses paroles ne suivirent pas son envie :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Rogue s'excusa doucement et murmura un nom, Harry Potter. Le jeune Harry, accompagné de l'immense Hagrid, venait de passer devant eux. Clementia repoussa Rogue avec douceur et se massa le crâne.

-Je sais que Harry pense que vous êtes un sinistre trou du c… et que vous ne voulez pas déformer cette image, en vous montrant avec moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me défoncer la tête contre un mur.

-Désolé, Clementia. Mais, euh… c'était un reflex. Harry ne doit pas me voir avec vous, déjà qu'il me fait pas confiance, il ne faudrait pas qu'il croit que vous soyez de mèches avec moi.

-Nous sommes collègues Rogue, il est normal qu'un élève nous croise sur le chemin de Traverse…

-Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis Severus Rogue, et que ce n'est pas normal de me croiser avec des gens ?

-En effet.

-Encore désolé, murmura Rogue en observant le visage agacé de Clementia.

Clementia haussa des épaules et se glissa à nouveau parmi la foule des sorciers, suivie par Rogue. « C'est fou, mais quand elle est énervée, ses yeux ressemblent à ceux de Lily… » Rogue rejoignit rapidement Clementia, le cœur battant un peu plus rapidement. En y repensant être accompagné par Clementia avait meilleure allure que d'être seul. Une immense foule s'amassait vers chez Fleury & Bott, une foule bien plus importante que d'habitude. Les gens faisaient la queue pour rentrer à l'intérieur du magasin. Hope et Rogue s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine, un léger sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme, ses yeux étaient presque en train de briller. Rogue lui arborait plus un masque de dégoût qu'autre chose. Tous les deux observaient un homme dans la trentaine, en train de signer bons nombres d'autographes. Il était grand, fin, des bouclettes dorées tombaient sur son visage sans défaut, il était séduisant à en pleurer et un sourire ravageur éclairait son visage d'ange. Ses cheveux brillaient presque à la lumière du jour et ses dents étaient plus blanches que blanches. Il était beau.

Rogue renâcla :

- Ce personnage est méprisant, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il s'attendait à une réponse, mais Clementia avait disparu. Rogue regarda autour de lui, mais rien…, en se retournant une nouvelle fois vers la vitrine du magasin… il l'aperçut. Souriante. En train de faire la queue… pour… avoir un autographe de cet imbécile de Gilderoy Lockhart. Rogue soupira de la façon la plus bruyante qu'il connaissait et entra dans le magasin pour accompagner Clementia. Il se glissa à ses côtés, arrachant des plaintes bruyantes au femme-club de Lockhart qui venait de se faire dépasser par un monsieur tout de sombre vêtu et aux cheveux extrêment gras. Rien d'une groupie.

Rogue écarta une mèche de son front et jeta un regard sombre à sa complice.

- Vous rendez vous compte que vous venez de baisser dans mon estime ? Et d'une façon à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas une seconde. Gilderoy Lockhart…

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier son style ?

Rogue plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux verts de Clementia.

- Gilderoy Lockhart… répéta celui-ci tout en marchant.

- Quoi ?

- Non, mais… - Rogue baissa de ton- … il est superficiel.

- Je sais.

- Alors ?!

- Il est beau.

Rogue roula des yeux, et se pinça les lèvres, ils venaient d'arriver devant Lockhart. Le beau blond décrocha un immense sourire à la jeune Clementia et salua brièvement Rogue.

- Bonjour, est-ce que vous pourriez me dédicacer ce livre ? S'il vous plaît. Clementia sortit un livre qu'elle avait rétrécit de sa poche et le tendit à Lockhart, juste après lui avoir redonné sa taille normale.

- Oh Voyage avec les vampires ! Très bon choix ma jeune amie… ?

- Clementia Hope.

- Très bon choix Clementia, saviez-vous que j'avais justement décidé d'utiliser ce livre pour les cours que je vais donner ?

- Vous allez donner des cours ?

- Oui à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas n'importe où !

Rogue vira au blanc et retint l'envie montante de se taper la tête contre le comptoir. Alors c'était lui le nouveau professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal ?! Lui, plutôt que Rogue ?

- Oh, mais c'est fabuleux.

- Oui, je sais – il sourit à pleine dents et fit un clin d'œil à Clementia – les élèves vont m'adorer. Alors je vais vous dédicacer ça…

Gilderoy se pencha sur l'ouvrage et plume de pan à la main griffonna quelques mots sur le page jaunie.

- Voilà, bonne journée et merci beaucoup. Lockhart lui fit du baise main.

- Merci à vous.

- Et pour vous mon bon monsieur ?

- J'accompagne, madame. Au revoir. Rogue quitta rapidement le magasin, suivi de près par Clementia.

En quittant l'établissement ils croisèrent la mère Weasley qui semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir sur place. Rogue venait de disparaître dans la foule quand une petite voix appela Clementia.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Hope ! Une petite brune aux cheveux épais se planta devant l'aide-infirmière-bibliothécaire et lui sourit gentiment.

- Oh bonjour miss Granger, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, merci et vous ? Vous êtes venue voir Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Clementia sourit gentiment à la petite élève et tendit son livre, Hermione lut la phrase à haute voix :

_- À Clementia, beauté naturelle qui m'a enivré l'âme. Tendrement, , votre humble serviteur. » _Granger sourit à Clementia et lui rendit son livre_ » _Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller chercher une signature aussi. Bonne journée et à la rentrée, mademoiselle.

- Au revoir ! Clementia salua Hermione et alla rejoindre Rogue qui s'était appuyé contre un mur non loin du magasin.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait madame-je-sais-tout ?

- Elle m'a salué, comme quoi j'inspire plus la sympathie que vous.

- Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'inspirer la sympathie à mes élèves. Inspirer la crainte et le respect me va tout aussi bien.

Le livre signé par Lockhart glissa dans la poche de Hope, Rogue se redressa et continua son chemin. La brune marcha à ses côtés, souriante.

- Vous avez entendu que Lockhart allait venir enseigner à Poudlard ? C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. D'abord Quirrell maintenant Lockhart…, je crois que je suis maudit.

- Oh, moi je vais supposer que Lockhart sera moins dangereux que Quirrell.

- Rassurez-moi Clementia, Lockhart n'est pas votre genre d'homme ?

- Non. Mais il est charmant.

- Vous êtes exaspérante ! Il n'est pas charmant pour deux gallions.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez intéressé par les hommes, – Clementia pointa un bar du doigts- allons terminer _nos disputes de couple_ comme dirait Pince dans un endroit plus approprié.

Rogue acquiesça et pénétra dans la bâtisse.


	15. Chapitre 14

Et voilà. Tout d'abord merci à Reine pour son commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir. :)

Bonne lecture, prochain chapitre à venir, mais peut-être dans un peu plus d'une semaine. ^^

* * *

Clementia respira un grand coup et se glissa sur sa chaise, la rentrée était là, une année de plus entre les murs froids et réconfortants du château. Chourave, souriante comme à son habitude, lui fit un clin d'œil et prit une de ses mains, les siennes étaient chaudes et agréables :

- Je suis contente de te revoir, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Tout va bien, tu n'as pas eu de soucis pendant ces quelques semaines ? Rien de grave ?

- Tout est allé à merveille, merci Pomona. Etrangement depuis la disparition de Quirrell tout va pour le mieux, répondit Clementia de la voix plus calme qu'elle arrivait à avoir.

- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre ! Chourave souffla de soulagement. « Je n'arrêtais pas de me faire du soucis pour toi…, avec ce qui t'es arrivé l'année dernière. »

- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs, merci pour ta lettre de cet été, elle était magnifique.

- Oh de rien. Chourave se dandina un peu sur sa chaise, satisfaite.

Deux mains s'écrasèrent soudainement sur les épaules de Clementia, elle tourna légèrement la tête et regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour découvrir le visage de Lockhart, lui souriant à pleine dents. Le nouveau professeur arborait un magnifique habit et semblait avoir mis de la laque sur sa permanente, de magnifiques reflets brillaient parmi les mèches foncés de sa tignasse claire.

- Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ! Vous avez décidé de venir me rejoindre à Poudlard ? » Lockhart rigola légèrement et s'installa aux côtés de Clementia sur la chaise inhabituellement vide, il donna un petit coup de coude à Flitwick assi à sa droite. « Cette jeune femme est ma plus grande fan ! Je ne pensais jamais avoir la chance d'avoir une fane si charmante, comparé à toutes les autres… elle est bien la plus belle. »

Lockhart souleva sa coupe dorée et fit un clin d'œil à Clementia tout en buvant une gorgée de vin. Celle-ci rougit un peu, sur le coup… Lockhart avait réussi à gêner Clementia et quand elle était gênée… soit elle disait n'importe quoi, soit elle ne parlait plus. Qui plus est…, elle n'avait jamais dit être sa plus grande fan.

- Vous avez laissé votre sombre mari à la maison ? brailla Gilderoy alors que les élèves des quatre maisons commençaient à s'installer. « Croyez-moi, j'aurai fait de même ! Lockhart rigola et ravala une gorgée de vin. Si vous aviez vu le visage de ce personnage, est-il riche par hasard ? Parce que je le suis aussi !

Clementia qui buvait elle aussi, manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation, de un il venait de lui manquer de respect, de deux il venait de manquer de respect à Rogue. Pomona lui frotta le dos et la regarda d'une manière qu'elle voulait discrète et interrogatrice.

- Je suis bien navrée de devoir vous décevoir, monsieur Lockhart. Mais mon sombre mari, comme vous dites si bien, n'est lié à moi d'aucune façon, si ce n'est d'une amitié certaine et réciproque. Clementia avait utilisé le ton le plus poli qu'elle connaissait, néanmoins elle ne pu divulguer un soupçon de mépris dans sa voix.

Lockhart rit à gorge déployé et tapota la cuisse de Clementia, déposant des tâches de transpiration sur sa robe. Lockhart avait les mains atrocement moites… Hope observa brièvement le visage sans défauts de son voisin de table, attirant mais méprisant.

- Je ne voulais pas vous causez de tort, mais me voilà bien rassuré d'apprendre que vous n'êtes pas liée à ce cher monsieur. C'est amusant, ce monsieur serait le stéréotype parfait des vieux sorciers des légendes moldues. Nez crochu et négligé, habillé tout de noir ! Une vraie chauve-souris.

Clementia se racla la gorge :

- Si je peux me permettre une petite précision, vous parlez là de notre collègue le professeur Rogue. Alors, soignez un peu votre langage et réfléchissez à vos paroles.

Chourave approuva les paroles de sa jeune amie d'un signe de la tête, la professeure de botanique ne comprenait pas comment le professeur Rogue et Clementia avaient fini par être des sortes… d'amis néanmoins depuis qu'elle passait du temps avec Rogue, la jeune femme avait gagné en assurance et avait perdu en timidité, elle se contenait moins. Et ceci était un point positif, Chourave appréciait que son amie ne se laisse plus démonter aussi facilement. Qui plus est, le professeur Lockhart avait l'air d'être un personnage assez déplaisant, tout aussi séduisant qu'il soit.

Celui-ci s'empourpra légèrement.

- Il est bien évidant que je plaisantais, ma chère amie, balbutia Lockhart. Dès que j'avais vu le minois de ce cher monsieur, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il devait être d'excellente compagnie ! Et j'avais vu juste, car il a même réussi à avoir le soutien d'une belle jeune femme. « Le blond avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin et s'essuya les lèvres du bout d'une serviette aux initiales dorées _G.L._ » D'ailleurs qu'enseigne-t-il ?

- Les potions, informa Flitwick de sa voix fluette. C'est un génie dans cette matière.

- Intéressant, et où est-il ce soir ? demanda Lockhart en regardant autour de lui.

Clementia haussa des épaules et but une gorgée à son tour :

- Aucune idée, la répartition va bientôt commencer, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Dumbledore arriva dans la salle et s'installa au milieu de la table des enseignants, il déposa son regard bleu sur Clementia et lui sourit avec bienveillance. Il semblait être heureux de la revoir. La sorcière lui sourit en retour et se concentra sur son assiette luisante. L'assiette en or refléta son visage fatiguée, son teint de peau semblait être délavé, un peu trop blanc, ses lèvres contrastaient avec sa peau, elles arboraient une teinte rouge sang. Des légères rides aux coins de la bouche et des yeux commençaient à pointer. Clementia soupira silencieusement, elle avait pris un sacré coup de vieux en peu de temps certainement trop d'émotions fortes à trop grandes doses. Ce matin, s'étant réveillée à l'aube, elle avait aperçu un cheveu blanc perdu parmi sa quantité de cheveux châtains. Sans hésitation, elle l'avait arraché, agacé de découvrir cette marque de vieillesse.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant les petits nouveaux dont les jambes tremblantes étaient cachées par les pans de leur robe. Clementia redressa la tête et jeta un regard sur sa droite, vers la petite porte en bois. Elle remarqua le regard un peu trop ardent de Lockhart, les yeux bleus du bellâtre étaient vrillés sur elle, un petit sourire taquinait le coin de ses lèvres. La porte, elle, pour sa part, restait fermée. La sorcière se sentit soudainement triste et démoralisée…, pourquoi ne venait-il pas ?

Rogue s'était, un beau jour, transformé en un point de repaire. Un petit point noir dans une vie bien trop triste. Il était devenu un soutien inattendu, son éternel mauvaise humeur et sa froideur d'homme solitaire… étaient devenues des traits de caractère réconfortants. Il était supportable, quand on le connaissait un peu. Toute une vie serait certainement nécessaire pour comprendre ce personnage, son caractère, ses sentiments, son passé, son futur… La porte restait fermée.

* * *

Les mains squelettiques s'abattirent avec fracas sur le bureau, quelques feuilles s'élevèrent silencieusement et retombèrent en douceur sur le sol. Le visage cireux du professeur était déformé par la colère, ses yeux sombres étaient inhabités de toute lueur bienveillante à chaque phrase qu'il hurlait, une vague de postillons s'écrasaient sur les dalles, sur le bureau et sur le visage de Potter et Weasley. Rogue s'égosillait et faisait de grands mouvements qui semblaient parfois violents.

- EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?! Le maître des cachots mourraient d'envie d'étriper Harry et Ron, les deux Gryffondors, malgré la peur, se tenaient droit comme des I et tentaient de faire face à Rogue.

Harry et Ron avaient traversés le ciel londonien à bord d'une Ford Angelina d'un bleu délavé. Et, bien évidemment, tous les moldus de Londres avaient vu…, fait étrange, un vieux véhicule voler parmi les oiseaux. Tous les sorciers avaient été mis en danger par cet incident.

« _Bravo Potter, félicitations Potter ! Monsieur ne voudrait pas encore se faire virer par hasard ?! Comme ça, le seul… GOSSE, censé sauver le monde d'un monstre, sera viré de l'école et n'aura plus le droit de pratiquer la magie et Voldemort pourra revenir sans problèmes, Lily serait morte pour rien, même James se serait sacrifier pour rien et ma foutue vie basée sur la protection d'Harry ne servirait plus rien. Le seul but qui me restait pour rester accrocher à la vie serait devenu dérisoire ! »_

Rogue donna un coup de poing sur la table, Ron fit un pas en arrière et baissa la tête, effrayé.

- Vous avez de la chance, si vous aviez été à Serpentard je vous aurai sans autre viré de cet établissement ! Le train n'est pas assez bien pour Potter et son ami Weasley ? » Rogue fit quelques pas vers la porte de son bureau et se retourna vers les deuxièmes années. « Je vais chercher votre responsable, ne touchez à rien sinon Gryffondor commencera l'année avec une bonne centaine de points en moins !

La porte claqua faisant trembler ses gonds. Harry frissonna, entre Rogue et McGonagall en colère… Harry préférait Rogue hors de lui crachant tout le stock de salive dont il disposait plutôt que McGonagall un peu énervé dix minutes plus tard elle pénétra dans la pièce. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la sorcière, les bougies frémirent, et un courant d'air froid se glissa dans le bureau, McGonagall se tenait devant Harry et Ron brandissant sa baguette, ses lunettes brillaient à la lueur des bougies, comme si ses yeux étaient habités d'une lueur mauvaise. Rogue se tenait derrière elle, l'air satisfait. L'enseignante de métamorphose allait leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure, mais la connaissant ils ne se feront pas renvoyé. Au moins une chose de sûre.

Le bout de la baguette brilla brièvement, un feu naquit dans l'âtre mort de la cheminée, amenant une certaine chaleur à la triste pièce. La cheffe des Gryffondors les observa d'un regard perçant :

- Que vous est-il donc passé par la tête ? demanda McGonagall. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Harry décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité, d'un côté Rogue les avait retrouvé à moitié cabossés par un arbre fou…, dans ce genre de situation toutes explications paraissaient plausibles.

- La barrière était fermée, on ne pouvait pas accéder au quai du Poudlard Express.

- Et vous n'avez pas songé à nous envoyer un hibou express ?

Potter entrouvrit la bouche, pourquoi ne pas y avoir songé ? Cette solution paraissait bien plus logique que… de voler dans une petite voiture bleue qui s'était suicidé dans un maudit arbre dépressif et susceptible leur promettant un avenir incertain. La déception s'était gravée dans le visage presque jeune de McGonagall, son regard sévère semblait commencer à s'estomper… mais ses poings légèrement serrés et son sourire crispé ne leur promettait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Harry eut le cœur qui s'arrêta, Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la pièce il était déçu, très déçu. Son regard bleu pétillant semblait avoir perdu de sa douceur et gentillesse, il avait juste l'air de quelqu'un de triste. Ron commença à prier tous les saints qu'il connaissait, si Dumbledore était venu cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais alors rien de rien… ! Le vieil homme se planta devant les deux enfants, ceux-ci avaient la tête baissée comme s'il s'agissait de leur père qui venait les réprimander pour une petite bêtise. Du genre froisser une feuille d'un vieil arbre qu'il ne faut pas titiller !

- Dumbledore replaça ses lunettes argentées sur son nez cassé et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry :

- Pourquoi ? dit-il tout simplement, d'un ton neutre, cachant une once de déception.

Harry et Ron réexpliquèrent une nouvelle fois leur mésaventure, n'omettant aucuns détails, après avoir terminé leur discours, Ron baissa les bras et leva ses yeux clairs sur le vieux directeur :

- Nous allons chercher nos valises… conclut le rouquin.

Dumbledore fit un signe de la main.

- Rassurez-vous, mon jeune ami, je ne vais pas vous renvoyer mais… . Les sourcils broussailleux du directeur s'arquèrent. Evitez de recommencer, on ne peut pas ignorer ce genre de bêtises plusieurs fois à la suite !

Le centenaire quitta la pièce en silence, lançant un dernier regard à Harry :

- Je dois aller donner quelques informations pour les élèves, je retourne au banquet. Severus venez avec moi.

Le professeur de potions acquiesça et quitta son bureau, laissant Harry et Ron sous la responsabilité de leur directrice de maison.

Les couloirs encore chaleureux du château accueillirent le vieillard et son protégé. Un parmi tant d'autres Dumbledore avança au milieu du couloir, à sa droite Rogue se tenant droit les mains derrière le dos, l'air ailleurs. Rogue était, comme quelques privilégiés avant lui, un protégé d'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde. Avant lui…, Tom Jedusor, quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Hagrid, maintenant Harry ce fils de Potter et certainement Clementia. Une grande palette de sorciers les uns plus différents des autres, évidemment être le protégé de Dumbledore impliquait forcément qu'il _pouvait _prévoir des choses pour nous, qui modifierait _peut-être _grandement notre futur. Rogue en avait partiellement conscience et il lui était arrivé, dans des grands moments de fatigue, s'il avait prévu des plans pour lui. Et autre réflexion farfelue qu'il s'était faite… : et Clementia ? Était-elle entrée dans leur vie par hasard ou Dumbledore avait déjà tout prévu ? En même temps, elle était venue à Poudlard parce que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. En fait…, pourquoi avoir amené Clementia à Poudlard ? Ce n'est pas qu'il doutait de son intelligence, mais elle aurait certainement pu fournir un travail plus concluant quelque part d'autre, en tant que secrétaire au ministère par exemple. Ou documentaliste pour la Gazette, à la rigueur bibliothécaire chez Fleury & Bott. Dumbledore mit soudainement une fin aux réflexions de Rogue :

- Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- De la situation de Potter ?

- Exact.

- Il est comme son père, mais en deux fois pire… Albus, lui et son ami Weasley auraient pu nous faire découvrir aux moldus, cela aurait été une catastrophe universelle.

- L'hyperbole fait-il partie de votre famille ?

- Cousin éloigné…marmonna Severus, tout en entrant dans la grande salle.

Les enfants étaient en train de dévorer une centaine de bons plats concoctées par de braves elfes de maison. Les professeurs pour leur part savouraient un bon verre de vin, le regard noir de Rogue se posa sur le chérubin récemment nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal…, ses belles bouclettes semblaient rebondir à chaque fois qu'il bougeait sa tête et il venait de poser sa main sur celle de Clementia. Rogue fronça les sourcils, mais celle-ci venait de tourner la tête vers son amie et fixait Chourave d'un air suppliant. Clementia retira légèrement sa main tout en souriant. Rogue arriva à la table des professeurs et s'approcha de Hope et de Lockhart, le blond tentait de la faire rire en racontant une blague toutes les deux minutes, ce qui ne faisait que rire Flitwick, du moins quand la blague était bonne.

- Je vous sauve la vie ? demanda Rogue à voix basse à l'intention de Clementia, tout en restant derrière Lockhart, de manière à ce qu'il ne l'entende pas, celle-ci plongea son regard vert dans les pupilles noirs du professeur de potions et acquiesça lentement de la tête.

- Quel bruit fait un poussin géant ?! demanda Lockhart avec enthousiasme tout en rigolant d'avance.

- J'en ai aucune idée… lâcha Clementia en avalant une cuillérée de soupe.

- COUI-COUI ! Lockhart éclata de rire et se tapa les cuisses, les jeunes élèves se tournèrent vers lui et gloussèrent tout en l'observant.

Severus se racla bruyamment la gorge :

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter mademoiselle Hope, cher Lockhart ? Ou en avez-vous encore besoin pour longtemps ?

Chourave fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait entre Rogue et Clementia, pourquoi passait-il la plus part de leur temps à discuter ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'une chose pareille arrive ? La directrice des Poufsouffle secoua sa tignasse grise, évidemment elle respectait le professeur Rogue en tant que collègue et pour ses connaissances incroyables de l'art de potion et de la magie, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle parlerait avec lui, pendant plusieurs heures, qui plus est.

- Non, mais pas de soucis, mon cher professeur Rogue. Le blond sourit à pleines dents et désigna Clementia de la main. « Elle est toute à vous ! «

Hope se redressa et quitta la table tout en saluant ses voisins de table, elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux dans son chignon impeccable et se glissa vers la petite porte réservée pour les professeurs. Rogue l'accueillit avec un semblant de sourire.

- Merci Severus, vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante.

- Je peux très bien imaginer. Mais si je ne m'éprends pas… _il est si beau ! _mima Rogue tout en marchant.

- Vous me connaissez, il me faut de peu pour changer d'avis, et je ne nie pas le fait qu'il soit charmant. Néanmoins, il reste assez agaçant.

- Vous devez être compliquée à satisfaire !

- Quand on voit où ça m'a mené … murmura Clementia en resserrant son chignon.

Les deux sorciers s'aventurèrent hors du château, suivant la route dallée qui menait au lac. Les quelques lumières des lampadaires se reflétaient dans l'eau sombre du point d'eau, des feux follets dansaient à la surface de l'eau. Clementia se laissa glisser à terre et s'appuya contre arbre, Rogue hésita brièvement puis s'installa à ses côtés. La lueur bleutée des petites créatures se reflétaient dans les pupilles de Hope, lui donnant une certaine lueur dans le regard. Les créatures se mouvaient pareilles à des patineurs artistiques, dansant comme des petites filles. Hope soupira silencieusement donnant ainsi vie à de la buée, qui se dessinait dans l'air froid de la nuit. Rogue l'observait dans un silence religieux, il y a des jours où Clementia ressemblait énormément à Lily et des jours où elle ne lui ressemblait carrément plus. Ce soir là, elle ressemblait à elle. Un visage fin au teint clair, un nez droit, aucune imperfection de la peau, des lèvres rouges carmin. Des yeux clairs surplombés de deux sourcils impeccablement tracés, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était un mannequin mais elle n'était pas déplaisante à regarder. Sa beauté venait de ce qu'elle dégageait, une aura chaude et bienfaisante enfermée dans un corps brisé et glaciale. Le cœur de Rogue s'emballa brièvement puis le visage de Lily lui revint en mémoire calmant ses battements. Clementia était Clementia et rien ne pourra remplacer Lily, jamais.

Rogue aimait Lily, Lily et c'est tout.

Il ferma les yeux.


	16. Chapitre 15

Encore merci à Reine pour ses commentaires, ;) donc voilà ce que je t'ai préparé :P. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Son bras était sous l'emprise d'une crispation douloureuse, comme si sa peau se déchirait lentement, se craquelant à certains endroits, dévoilant la chair à vif et les veines qui s'entremêlaient entre muscle et viande. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau ondulait violemment se plissant soudainement où en s'étirant doucement en prenant bien son temps le signe inséré dans sa peau la faisait souffrir. La marque pourtant immobile semblait se mouvoir dans la peau, essayant de se déplacer. Les perles de sueurs ruisselaient de son front, traversant la peau lisse pour quitter le menton, vers une chute certaine sur les dalles. Son petit bureau se vit être débarrassé de toutes choses encombrantes, des livres finirent étalés sur le lit, des lettres jetées sur le sol et des cadres photos poussés de côté. Sur le bureau se trouvait une série de petites tâches incrustées dans le bois, laissées par des élaborations de potions. Ses doigts crispés se perdaient parmi les fioles et les herbes, ses mouvements étaient presque saccadés elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Elle installa rapidement son petit chaudron en cuivre et, baguette en main, commença à la chauffer. Son souffle était irrégulier, discontinu. La porte de sa chambre grinça soudainement la faisant sursauter elle n'avait pas entendu toquer. Le sang dans sa tête battait fortement, elle se retourna légèrement, recouvrant son bras de sa manche retroussée. Les yeux sombres de son interlocuteur, dont la lueur bienveillante était visible à des mètres de là, se posèrent sur elle. Soucieux. Elle vit la bouche, cachée dans la barbe du géant, s'ouvrir lentement, mais le son lui parvint de manière étouffée. Hagrid sourcils froncés s'approcha d'elle en quelques enjambées, la sorcière tremblait de tout son corps et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

- Mademoiselle Hope ?

Clementia ruisselante de sueur, s'approcha de Hagrid, sa voix faible et brisée demanda de l'assistance. Et une bien précise.

Après tout devint floue, elle s'affaissa contre son lit et commença à pleurer, gémissant parfois retenant ses cris de douleur Hagrid quitta la pièce, ses pas lourds résonnèrent dans tout le château. Clementia le visage dans ses mains, tentait de rester consciente. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois personnes firent intrusion dans la pièce Clementia était recroquevillée, ses épaules courbées et sa tête coincée entre ses genoux. Une silhouette l'observait, elle était coincée dans le coin de la chambre, composée d'une sorte de fumée, presque comme un fantôme quand les hommes s'arrêtèrent sur le palier, l'inconnu disparut, se volatilisant. Deux d'entre d'eux échangèrent un regard étonné, se demandant de quel fantôme il s'agissait. Le troisième était penché vers Clementia et venait de lui demander de retirer sa tête de ses genoux, son regard torturé s'arrêta sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Severus demanda à Lockhart de se pousser, pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter le blond retira ses mains des épaules de Clementia et retourna aux côtés de Hagrid. Rogue posa ses doigts sur la jugulaire palpitante et baguette pointée sur le front de Hope commença à réciter des incantations qui ne faisaient pas effet. Clementia attrapa le bras droit de Severus et lui serra la partie où se trouvait la marque, très fortement. Rogue fronça les sourcils :

- Sans vouloir être impoli… pourriez-vous quitter la pièce ! Le ton un peu brusque fit grimacé Lockhart, il quitta la pièce suivit d'un Hagrid inquiet.

Rogue ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette et se pencha sur Clementia pour retirer la manche de son haut. Il jeta un coup d'œil critique à la marque, le bras de Clementia virait légèrement sur le bleu Rogue ne comprenait pas, son bras lui faisait mal, certes, mais pas à ce point. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Clementia montra son chaudron du doigt, tout son bras tremblait. Rogue se redressa et se posta devant le petit récipient, il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur les éléments nécessaires pour la potion qu'elle essayait de faire son livre de potion était ouvert et recouvert d'annotations en tout genre. Severus se revit soudainement en enfance. Assis à côté de la petite rousse. Ses bras frêles posés sur la table, un manuel ouvert devant lui, ses sourcils froncés de mécontentement et ses écritures continuellement étalés parmi les instructions de l'ouvrage. Slughorn arpentant les différentes rangées d'élèves, son regard intrigué se posant sur la petite Evans et son drôle de voisin de table puis en train de quitter la classe, livres sous les bras… alors que la classe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle attendait dans le couloir. Rogue ferma brièvement les yeux reprenant sa concentration, il hacha rapidement quelques plantes, vite fait bien fait lança les ingrédients dans le chaudron, teintant l'eau préalablement versée dans le chaudron. Les plaintes de sa collègue lui parvenaient irrégulièrement, il s'hâta sur la préparation jusqu'à ce que la mixture devienne pâteuse et légèrement granuleuse. Une fois la texture voulue atteinte, Rogue enfonça sa main dans la pâte verte et commença à l'étaler sur l'avant-bras droit. La Serdaigle ferma les yeux, priant que la pommade fasse effet, Severus frotta le bras tout en tentant de le masser.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? marmonna Rogue en lâchant le bras de Clementia.

- Je… ne sais pas, grogna-t-elle entre deux plaintes. « Cette pâte ne marche pas ! » rajouta Clementia en regardant son avant-bras, un mal de tête était en train de s'installer sous son crâne. Et elle avait toujours l'impression qu'on lui lacérait le bras.

- Ne paniquez pas, on va trouver une solution. C'est une douleur corporelle ou, vous avez plus l'impression que c'est une douleur psychique ? demanda Rogue avec un calme effrayant. Il épongea le visage de la jeune fille avec le bout de sa manche.

Clementia frissonna légèrement, Rogue était de plus en plus proche d'elle, son cœur déjà sous l'emprise de palpitations frénétiques s'accéléra un peu plus. Le professeur de potions la voyait se décomposer doucement, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et son visage arborait un masque de douleur. Severus essayait d'ordonner ses pensées et ses idées, la pâte ne semblait ne pas faire effet, et les sorts étaient étrangement inefficaces. Sa marque à lui, picotait un peu, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux souffrances physiques qu'enduraient Clementia. Les poils de ses bras étaient hérissés et son visage ruisselait de sueur, le goût amer et légèrement salé des larmes et de la transpiration venaient se nicher aux creux de ses lèvres. Elle suffoquait. Rogue fut d'abord récitant à cette idée, premièrement par respect, deuxièmement parce que ce n'était pas convenable…, mais il ne voyait pas comment l'aider, au moins un minimum. C'est avec une étonnante dextérité qu'il lui enleva sa chemise, en dégrafant tout les boutons en un temps record. Il balança la chemise en boule dans un coin de la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un rayon de soleil furtif se déposa sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de respirer une grande bouffée d'air mais manqua de s'étouffer. Clementia était là devant Rogue, en soutien-gorge, elle avait la chair de poule et commençait à frissonner. Rogue c'était stoppé net observant le corps presque dénudé de la jeune femme, Clementia murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et foudroya Severus du regard. Celui-ci gêné détourna le regard et sortit un linge de l'armoire à habits, il le plaça sur les épaules de la sorcière de manière à ce qu'il cache son soutien-gorge. Hope pencha brusquement la tête et grogna de douleur. Rogue se glissa à ses côtés, s'asseyant à son tour sur le sol, ne savant absolument pas quoi faire. Elle redressa légèrement la tête, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent lentement. Rogue l'avait aussi vu et sa marque commençait à se manifester un peu plus férocement que d'habitude. Une silhouette clair se découpait dans un coin sombre de la pièce, elle représentait un jeune garçon qui aurait très bien pu être un élève de Poudlard. L'adolescent avança de quelques pas, il avait le visage fin, les yeux foncés et une chevelure brune tirant sur le noir. Il affichait un sourire satisfait puis disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Clementia lâcha un énorme soupir et respira une bouffée d'air, l'odeur des feuilles mortes et de l'herbe mouillée lui pénétra les narines et alla se nicher dans ses poumons brûlants. La douleur qui lui lacérait le bras venait de disparaître, celle de Rogue s'estompait gentiment. Le professeur de potions sursauta, la tête, étrangement légère, de Clementia venait de nicher sur son épaule et sa main trop blanche venait de se poser sur son genoux, la fraîcheur du corps de la femme traversa le tissu chaud de sa robe pour venir refroidir sa peau. Un frisson parcourut le corps du professeur, Clementia lui murmura un faible remerciement. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le directeur de Poudlard, le vieillard venait de se stopper net Clementia n'avait pas de haut…, on pouvait voir la marque des ténèbres ! Il claqua la porte avec un peu trop de violence, laissant Hagrid et Lockhart seuls.

- Gilderoy, Hagrid, je m'en charge ! Merci beaucoup, je vous retrouve pour souper ! informa Dumbledore depuis la porte en chêne, un grommèlement insatisfait fut la seule réponse qu'il discerna depuis ce côté-ci. Il sourit brièvement. « Je crois que j'ai vexé notre tête blonde. » dit-il avec amusement tout en s'approchant de ses protégés.

Rogue leva les yeux vers son mentor, Clementia venait de s'assoupir.

- Je crains que Potter n'ait pas réussi à éloigner Voldemort, marmonna Severus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Il me semble ne pas être au courant de tout, Lockhart et Hagrid sont venus me chercher complètement affolés. Et vu l'état vestimentaire de notre chère Hope je n'ai pas loupé qu'un petit chapitre… Dumbledore fixa Rogue, mi-amusé mi-étonné.

- Albus…, gardez vos allusions pour vous. Rogue, sourcils froncés, murmura quelque chose puis reprit : Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui est arrivé à Clementia, mais j'avais l'impression que sa marque s'apprêtait à lui déchirer la peau de tout son avant-bras. Elle était en train de se faire un baume quand je suis arrivée, mais il n'a pas marché. Et autre chose... - Rogue se redressa légèrement faisant attention à ce que Clementia ne tombe pas sur le sol et la plaça dans son lit – j'ai vu le fantôme d'un jeune garçon, ou une chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup. Quand il est apparu dans la pièce ma marque a commencé à brûler…

Rogue silencieux observait la jeune sorcière totalement épuisée, dormant dans son lit. Il la recouvra d'une couverture, Dumbledore s'approcha de son protégé et souleva la manche de sa robe pour voir la marque.

- C'est étrange…, et ce garçon vous disait quelque chose ? Vous avez reconnu son visage ? demanda Albus après avoir replacé la manche.

- Non, rien.

Dumbledore se massa brièvement le crâne et replaça ses lunettes qui glissait de son nez des cris et des rires d'enfants leur parvenaient au loin. Les élèves des quatre maisons, se baladaient aux bords du lac et jouaient avec des gnomes de jardin qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Profitant de la chaleur automnale, le vent soufflait dans la forêt faisant craquer les pins. Rogue ferma la fenêtre, ne supportant pas le bruit que faisait les jeunes. Le directeur s'était installé au bord du lit et laissait ses yeux se balader dans la pièce, à la recherche d'un indice visible sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Vous avez essayé de l'apaiser avec des sorts ?

- Je vous en prie Dumbledore ! Je ne suis pas bête ! J'ai essayé, mais rien ne marchait…, aucun sort… Je me demande si…

- Certainement, murmura Dumbledore dépité. Une telle réaction est anormal, c'est bien la première fois que cela arrive ?

- Oui, Clementia a demandé à Hagrid de venir me chercher, moi. Personne d'autre. Si ça c'était déjà passé, je l'aurai su.

- Ça m'étonnerait quand même que « l'esprit » a quelque à voir avec sa réaction.

- Je peux juste vous dire que quand il a fait intrusion dans la pièce, ma marque était plus douloureuse que d'habitude.

- Je vois…, je crains que cet incident ait un rapport avec Voldemort.

Rogue fixa le sol, les poings serrés, il eut l'impression que sang venait de ralentir et bouchait lentement ses veines. Il secoua sa tignasse grasse et redressa la tête.

- Et je crains que vous ayez raison. Il fallait s'y attendre, Voldemort allait refaire surface.

- À quoi ressemblait le fantôme ?

- Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns, l'air hautain et satisfait. Le visage pâle et le menton pointu, les cheveux plaqués contre la nuque… il me semble qu'il portait un uniforme de Poudlard, mais je ne peux l'affirmer.

Dumbledore lâcha un petit grognement insatisfait :

- Etrangement, cette description pourrait correspondre à Jedusor, lors de sa jeunesse. Mais ça reste fortement improbable qu'il s'agisse de lui. Pourquoi serait-il un fantôme ? Qui plus est, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait choisi son physique de quand il était jeune.

- En effet, ce serait étrange. Si Voldemort revenait, à quoi devons nous nous attendre ? Potter serait en danger de mort… pour ma part je devrais retourner à ses côtés et – la voix de Rogue s'estompa faiblement, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la brune, sa voix s'accéléra soudainement – un Mangemort sera envoyé pour la tuer. Et il y a de fortes chances que je devrais le faire, je suis le serviteur de Voldemort qui est le plus proche d'elle. Qui plus est…

- Severus, arrêtez-vous… ! Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Vous spéculez un peu trop rapidement. Qui dit qu'il s'agit réellement de Voldemort ? Personne.

- Et si ça devait arriver ?!

- Calmez-vous, bon dieu ! Si une telle chose devait arriver, on fera ce qu'il faudra faire ! Et si cela implique le fait de sacrifier mademoiselle Hope…, hé bien. On fera ce qu'il faudra faire…-Dumbledore posa son regard pétillant sur la jeune femme endormie-quoique cela nous coûte.

Rogue cacha son visage dans ses mains et soupira bruyamment :

- Je ne veux plus que des gens meurent par ma faute, ou par ma main.

Dumbledore se redressa son protégé retira sa tête de ses mains trop blanches, il avait l'air anxieux, le vieillard déposa ses deux mains aux veines ressortantes de la vielle peau détendu sur les épaules de Rogue.

- Severus, vous le savez autant que moi…, les sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires pour sauver plus de vie.

- Je sais… mais elle n'aurait pas dû être liée à toute cette histoire.

- Rogue ne soyez pas déraisonnable. C'était une Mangemort, elle a trahi Voldemort et le jour où il reviendra…, parce qu'il reviendra, il est fort possible qu'elle soit sa première victime.

-…

* * *

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, riant, discutant, s'enlaçant… Certains d'entre eux avaient des robes recouvertes de poussières et des brindilles coincées dans leurs cheveux. Rogue observa la salle d'un air blasé, un jeune couple se chamaillait, les frères Weasley venaient de lancer des petits pois sur l'ami de Potter, Drago Malfoy « le fils à papa » se faisait dragué par une noiraude. Severus joignit ses mains sous son menton, quand il y pensait jamais personne ne l'avait dragué. En même temps, il n'était pas très attirant. Une élève de Poufsouffle jetait des petits regards furtifs vers Lockhart, ses joues creuses se tintèrent de rouge quand le professeur des défenses contre les forces du Mal croisa son regard. Rogue observa Lockhart, cet être si déplaisant… dont le simple sourire ravivait le cœur d'une dépressive. Ses boucles dorés, ses dents si blanches, ses yeux clairs, son sourire ravageur, son visage sans défaut toutes ses immondices composaient le magnifique Gilderoy Lockhart. Huhu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui donnait envie de vomir ! Dire que ce personnage avait intéressé Clementia. C'était à se demander si elle avait vraiment bon goût !

Severus marchait dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard, ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, la fatigue l'accablait. Il croisa le même couple qu'au souper main dans la main. Il se stoppa devant eux, la fille recula d'un pas s'accrochant un peu plus à son copain.

- Dois-je vous vraiment vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas censés vous trouver ici à cette heure-ci ? Ils me semblent que deux sixièmes années connaissent un minimum les règles.

Le jeune Serpentard tint la main de sa Gryffondor avec un peu plus de force :

- Pardon professeur. Nous nous étions un peu trop éloigné du château, ils nous fallaient du temps pour revenir au château.

- Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuse, dix points au moins pour vos deux maisons, maintenant filez tous les deux avant que je ne vous colle une retenue.

- Oui, monsieur, désolés.

Le noiraud et la rouquine disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir.

Rogue descendit les escaliers en colimaçon qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre, le professeur se fit avaler par la noirceur du château. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à l'approche du professeur, la pièce était petite et sentait bizarre. Une étrange chaleur accueillit le trentenaire, le professeur ôta sa robe sans trop de difficulté et la posa sur son fauteuil. Son lit, dont la couverture dépassait sur le sol lui fit de l'œil. Une cheminée crépitait tristement dans un coin de la pièce et quelques cierges tremblotaient par-ci par-là. Severus s'inspecta brièvement dans le miroir. Ses cheveux retombaient sans délicatesse sur ses épaules frêles, son nez un peu crochu, ses joues creuses et son teint cireux. Ses pupilles noirs sans l'ombre d'une quelconque lueur. Rogue cessa son analyse de lui-même et se glissa sous sa couverture se laissant envahir par le sommeil.

* * *

L'horrible miroir se dressait fièrement devant lui, les bordures dorées se plissant par-ci par-là formant des motifs délicats. Une inscription gravée sur le haut du miroir s'étendait sur toute la largueur. Des petites pattes griffues à chaque côté de la grande glace, et son reflet presque trop brillant dans le miroir. Rogue plaça ses deux mains blanches sur la glace, juste par-dessus celles de Lily. Elle se tenait là, devant lui souriante. Ses longs cheveux de feu retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules, sa robe blanche collait à sa peau de porcelaine et ses deux yeux le fixaient avec affection. Rogue sentit un liquide froid quitter ses yeux, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, s'accrochant à la pointe de son nez et fuyant par son menton. Son cœur bâta lourdement dans son corps trop froid. Lily se tenait devant lui, belle et rayonnante. Un rêve cauchemardesque, elle se tenait à porter de mains mais était inatteignable. Rogue s'effondra sur le sol, en sanglots, des larmes amères et trop nombreuses ne cessaient de s'échapper de ses sombres yeux. Lily lui murmurait des mots réconfortants depuis l'autre côté de la glace ses yeux verts et son sourire infatigable le réconfortait. Rogue redressa son visage, les yeux rougit, observant la femme qu'il avait aimé et tué. Le miroir se brisa soudainement, de haut en bas, des milliers de fragments et de briques de verre giclèrent dans la pièce, réduisant le reflet de Lily en poussière. Le visage de Rogue se vit être tailladé par les morceaux de verre coupant comme du rasoir. Une jeune femme se dressait devant lui, majestueuse, portant une longue robe blanche, sa peau brillait comme si la fille venait d'un autre monde. Elle se baissa vers Rogue, tendant une main parfaite. Severus attrapa la main fantomatique de la jeune femme et se dressa à son niveau. Elle lui sourit presque avec amour. Le cœur de Rogue se serra violemment comme si quelqu'un venait de l'écraser entre ses mains. Lily se tenait dans la même pièce que lui, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus, sans cesse. Elle posa ses mains fraiches sur le visage mutilé de Rogue, la femme essuya une trace de sang qui s'écoulait et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

_« Sev' »_ La voix semblait venir d'un autre monde. Lily répéta plusieurs fois le nom de son ancien ami, avec une délicatesse étrange. Elle lui prit les mains, tous ses mouvements étaient tendres et doux, Lily entraîna Rogue dans une lente danse. Elle éclata de rire devant la maladresse de Severus. Celui-ci le cœur serré dévisageait la femme qu'il aimait.

_- Sev, … les sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires pour sauver plus de vie. Tu n'y es pour rien, … ne base pas ta vie que sur une seule chose. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour la protection d'Harry. _

_- Je ne vis que pour ça. _La voix de Rogue était étrangement roque.

Lily sourit tristement.

_- Si tu n'avais pas à protéger Harry… que ferais-tu ? _

_- Je me serais probablement tué. _

_- Parce que ta vie ne se base que sur mon fils, _conclut silencieusement la jeune femme.

_- Exactement. _

_- Je vois… _

La lune perçait par le vitrail de la pièce, remplissant la pièce d'une lueur bleutée. Lily baissa les yeux et continua de danser. Quand Rogue lui releva le visage, elle lui sourit avec peine. Une de ses joues se craquelait lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille poterie que le temps avait brisée, sa joue dévoila une deuxième peau légèrement plus claire. Ses cheveux roux se décolorèrent comme par magie et ses yeux verts changèrent de lueur. Rogue regarda la femme qu'il aimait disparaître gentiment, la rousse disparut comme si elle venait de changer de peau, pareille à un serpent. Rogue continuait de danser mais Lily avait disparut. Il pleura de plus belle, son cœur battait lourdement et douloureusement. Maintenant c'était elle qui se tenait devant lui, mains dans les mains souriante. Les cheveux attachés en un chignon parfait, avec des chaînes de perles bleues retombant sur ses épaules, une robe délicate. Elle lui sourit à son tour, peut-être même avec plus d'affection et d'intérêt que Lily. Rogue se sentait très pathétique à pleurer comme ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, et les yeux, finalement plus olive que vert, de Clementia s'emplissaient lentement de larmes.

_- C'est Lily que je veux aimer_… murmura Rogue comme une excuse.

_- C'est Rodolphus que je veux aimer… _répondit Clementia en larmes.

Rogue se réveilla en sursaut, sa couverture avait glissé sur le sol et il était recouvert de sueur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Une petite rousse se tenait là, devant un vieux lavabo, parlant une drôle de langue. La chambre des secrets s'ouvrit.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hello, =) me voilà avec un peu de retard, mais bon les études, ce sont les études. Tout d'abord merci à Reine et Sally pour leur commentaire, qui m'ont fait plaisir. Comme d'habitude :).**

**Reine : Je crois que j'ai perdu quelques lecteurs à cause de mon incapacité à publier régulièrement, mais bon c'est ma faute … :P, mais merci de ton soutien ! **

**Sally : Oh… ça me fait plaisir. Désolé de t'avoir bouffé ton après-midi :p, mais j'aime bien entendre que tu as tout lu d'une traite ), ça me réchauffe le coeur. (D'ailleurs, j'étais de bonne humeur après ton commentaire, Reine aussi :P)**

**En tout cas merci aux deux.**

**Voilà, la suite. Au prochain chapitre : Halloween !**

* * *

Chapitre 16

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, les adolescents sursautèrent, surpris… . Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours, une seule réaction face à une telle intrusion, se taire. Les élèves stoppèrent immédiatement leurs conversations, plaçant dans un coin de leur esprit la suite de la discussion qu'ils tenaient le professeur de potion se plaça derrière son bureau et observa sa classe, le regard froid. Olivier, qui était en dernière année à Poudlard, s'attarda brièvement sur le professeur qui l'avait terrorisé durant toute son enfance. Il avait l'air étrange aujourd'hui il n'arborait pas son air habituel d'homme satisfait. Aujourd'hui, il ressemblait plus à un être torturé… qui n'avait pas assez dormi. Le professeur scruta l'assemblée d'un regard presque las, puis se posa et débita les instructions pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Le rythme du débit de paroles était régulier, comme s'il se calait sur le tic-tac d'un métronome : il répétait le cours qu'il avait donné des années durant, ne cherchant pas à donner un quelconque effet effrayant à son cours, en menaçant un élève ou en retirant des points par-ci par-là. Rogue se tut après une minute de brève explication, les élèves se levèrent pour prendre les ingrédients des étagères, ils se mirent lentement au travail. Rogue pour sa part, se cala confortablement sur sa chaise et fixa un mur pendant toute la leçon, l'air ailleurs.

Dubois chauffa son chaudron et attira le livre vers lui, il lui arriva de jeter des petits coups d'œil vers le directeur de Serpentard, le capitaine de l'équipe des lions était intrigué. Tout en écrasant méticuleusement des graines avec le plat de son couteau, il se permit une analyse plus complète de Rogue. Le professeur avait l'air triste, ce qui était étonnant vu qu'un être pareil ne devait pas ressentir grand-chose…, Dubois se demanda ce qui pouvait bien causer le chagrin de cette sinistre chauve-souris. Peut-être avait-il raté une potion très longue à élaborer… ? Peut-être qu'on lui avait offert un miroir ? En sept ans, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état…, il avait souvent arboré un masque de dégoût, d'ennui, de blasement, d'énervement, de colère mais jamais de tristesse. En même temps un être pareil ne pouvait qu'être profondément triste. Il serait étonnant qu'il se réveillât chaque jour heureux d'être là, à enseigner chaque jour de sa vie à des élèves qu'il détestait. Rogue cessa de fixer le mur et déporta son intention sur le jeune Dubois, qui semblait, étrangement, l'observer avec un peu trop d'intérêt. Severus l'incita verbalement à se concentrer sur sa potion une fois Dubois replongé dans son bouquin avec cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Rogue reprit sa contemplation silencieuse du mur légèrement lézardé. Des fumées colorées commencèrent à envahir l'air froid de la pièce, voilant le visage des élèves et celui de leur professeur. Rogue en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans son visage soupirant intérieurement, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, tourmenté par trop de pensées et réflexions. Une petite voix s'éleva parmi la brume opaque qui se formait dans la salle de classe, Rogue se redressa lentement et s'approcha en quelques enjambées de la petite voix. Une Serpentard, courageuse ou atteinte d'un quelconque trouble d'esprit, leva son regard sur le professeur de potion. Intérieurement étonné qu'une élève demande de l'aide et l'air extérieurement agacé.

- Quoi ?

L'élève montra son chaudron qui commençait à déborder, crachant une sorte de boue gluante d'une couleur incertaine. Le liquide quittait l'intérieur du chaudron et s'écoulait lentement s'étalant doucement sur le plan de travail, son voisin était en train d'éteindre sa manche qui était en feu. La boue quitta le plan pour tomber sur les dalles, le liquide rongea la pierre millénaire, petit bout par petit bout se glissant dans les interstices des dalles.

Le sort percuta le fond du chaudron et tinta bruyamment la boue se fit ravaler dans un suçon sonore et disparut piégée par le fond du récipient. Rogue se tourna soudainement et traversant la brume de plus en plus opaque se glissa sur sa chaise, amer.

L'air frais de l'automne se glissa sous ses cheveux et s'écrasa tendrement sur son visage. L'odeur légèrement salée du lac embaumait l'air et s'infiltrait partout où elle pouvait. Les pins craquaient, se penchant là où se trouvait le soleil comme s'ils voulaient faire une petite bronzette, pour réchauffer leur vieux bois et leurs articulations craquantes. Elle s'arrêta au bord du lac et ramassa un caillou lisse, sans imperfection, blanc comme la neige elle caressa la pierre du bout de ses doigts, elle était chaude. Clementia glissa la pierre dans une poche, le caillou était collé contre sa cuisse. Elle se dégourdissait les jambes depuis un petit moment déjà, elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et d'essayer de comprendre son rêve un rêve étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il y avait Rod', à Azkaban mourant puis Severus le remplaçait…, mourant lui aussi. Et cette image l'avait peiné. Une chose était sûre, dans son rêve elle avait autant eu peur de perdre Severus que Rodolphus. Clementia décida de rebrousser chemin, elle marcha sur un petit sentier recouvert de petits cailloux. L'ombre du château eut vite fait de l'atteindre, l'avalant dans son ampleur. Elle avait soudainement froid, la sorcière accéléra un peu le rythme pour pouvoir se réfugier dans Poudlard. Elle prit un tournant et arriva vers une petite entrée, elle s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans un couloir quand elle se fit plaquer contre un mur. Clementia eut le souffle coupé, le couloir était vide, que ce soit de fantôme ou d'élève. Son assaillant proche d'elle, le front collé contre son front, il attrapa ses poignets et les tint fermement avec une drôle de douceur. Puis l'impensable se passa, Clementia sentit une langue chaude et légèrement râpeuse s'immiscer dans sa cavité buccale, l'homme totalement excité lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa avec fougue, mélangeant leur salive avec un peu trop d'avidité. Les poings de la femme s'abattirent sur son torse le martelant, son agresseur était sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, il était en état d'extase pure. Clementia paniqua et de toute ses forces tenta de le repousser, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil et descendait lentement ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches. Clementia commença à suffoquer et à pleurer, inquiète. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait toute son énergie, drainait le sang de son cœur et atrophiait son âme. Elle aurait pu se laisser faire, ça aurait été plus simple. Mais elle refusait. La petite pierre blanche se brisa en deux, se recouvrant de petites stries, brisée. Elle essayait de se débattre, en gémissant bruyamment la forte odeur de laque et de fond de teint lui donna le vertige. Elle entendit le sang pulser dans sa tête et son cœur semblait s'arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux, vaincue il fera ce qu'il veut d'elle, elle était impuissante et elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa baguette. L'homme se retira brusquement, délaissant un filet de bave derrière lui Clementia ouvrit les yeux avec surprise et recommença à respirer. Son agresseur n'avait plus les pieds sur le sol, on le soulevait par le col…, Lockhart se fit plaquer sur le mur, un craquement sourd retentit. Le blond gémit bruyamment, le souffle court. Le sauveur de Hope le tenait fermement, ses poings étaient crispés et les veines ressortaient. Sa tête carrée était rouge vive et ses petits yeux encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Lockhart fit un vol plané dans le couloir et atterrit sur la pierre, totalement déboussolé.

- Vous allez avoir de gros problèmes Lockhart ! De très gros problèmes ! rugit Hagrid hors de lui. Vous venez d'agresser une collègue ! Bon DIEU qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?!

Lockhart se redressa avec peine, les jambes flageolantes, complètement sonné :

- Hagrid…, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Clementia glissa sur le sol et cacha son visage dans ses mains, retenant son envie de vomir. Elle leva les yeux vers le géant, reconnaissante. Le géant se baissa vers Clementia et la redressa en deux secondes, Lockhart attrapa les mains de Clementia :

- Pardonnez-moi, j'étais envouté …, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire.

Le gardien des clefs posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule de Lockhart et le tira légèrement en arrière, Clementia retira ses mains de celles trop moites de Lockhart.

- Ne me touchez plus … murmura Clementia en quittant le couloir, presque au pas de course.

Lockhart passa une main lasse sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Je vais devoir en informer le directeur, vous pourriez vous faire virer… marmonna Hagrid en partant à son tour.

- Voyons Hagrid, pitié, l'erreur est humaine !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lockhart frissonna et se retourna lentement.

- Ah monsieur le directeur je vous cherchais ! hurla Hagrid en revenant.

Dumbledore haussa un de ses sourcils broussailleux, Hagrid se planta devant le vieil homme et pointa Lockhart de son gros doigt :

- Cet individu a agressé mademoiselle Hope dans le couloir ! Il faut faire quelque chose …

- Comment ça ? La voix de Dumbledore était posée, mais ses yeux bleus s'étaient soudainement assombris.

- Il était en train de l'embrasser quand je l'ai attrapé, et vu comme elle se débattait, elle ne devait pas être consentante. Je vous le promets.

- Je vous crois, Rubeus. Je vous crois.

- Voyons monsieur le directeur, vous savez bien que c'est ridicule !

- J'ai entièrement confiance en Hagrid, alors je le crois. Vous rendez vous compte de ce qui vous attend ?

- C'est une affreuse méprise – commença le blond se cherchant une excuse, puis il baissa les bras, dépité- vous savez elle est tellement enivrante… je… j'ai été dépassé par la situation. Qui plus est – Lockhart se massa brièvement le dos – Hagrid m'a détruit le dos en me lançant sur le sol ! Et c'est aussi une agression et envers… un professeur en plus !

- Parce que d'agresser un employé qui n'est pas professeur est moins grave ? grogna Hagrid en s'approchant un peu plus de Lockhart, le menaçant de toute sa hauteur.

- Hagrid, où se trouve mademoiselle Hope ? demande Dumbledore.

Le géant recula un peu :

- Elle est partie en courant. Je pense qu'elle est allée dans sa chambre.

- Très bien. Evitez de tuer Lockhart, je reviens.

La main squelettique du vieillard attrapa la petite poignée de la porte en chêne et la tourna. Elle était assise dans son lit, rouge. Elle jouait nerveusement avec une manche de sa robe, le soleil noyait la chambre et éclairait son visage, elle tremblait comme une feuille prête à s'effriter et tapait du pied. À ses côtés, Flitwick en train de lui tapoter sur le genou murmurait des mots de réconfort. Le petit professeur à la voix fluette avait retrouvé Clementia hors d'elle, appuyée contre le mur d'un couloir pour éviter toutes rumeurs, et par souci, il l'avait raccompagnée dans sa chambre. Flitwick se tourna vers Dumbledore :

- Ah Albus…, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… Il murmura la suite de sa phrase : Je crois qu'elle a une grande envie de casser tout les meubles de la pièce.

- Je m'en charge Filius, merci. Vous pouvez retournez à vos occupations. Le directeur posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme tremblante, ceci sembla l'apaiser un peu.

- Très bien…, à ce soir Albus, Clementia.

Dumbledore se redressa et sortit sa baguette :

_- Accio_ fauteuil ! Le siège en tissu brun l'accueilli bien rapidement, le professeur plaça ses bras sur les accoudoirs et posa ses mains jointes sur son ventre. Puis abaissant légèrement ses lunettes en demi-lune regarda Clementia, yeux dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Hope, poliment. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et un pli barrait son front, il semblait qu'elle contenait toute sa rage, l'empêchant ainsi d'exploser et de tout détruire autour d'elle. Un exercice compliqué, surtout quand on était aussi lunatique qu'elle.

- Je suis au courant, de la situation désagréable dans laquelle vous vous êtes trouvé. Et je souhaite en discuter avec vous avant de prendre une quelconque décision pénale.

- Merci.

- C'est normal… hum. Voulez vous qu'on le poursuive en justice pour agression ?

- C'est un peu trop non ?

- C'est à vous de voir.

Clementia soupira.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il a fait, tout aussi atroce que cela fut.

- Je vais tout de même être obligé d'en informer le conseil de l'école, monsieur Malfoy trouvera bien une punition à son bon goût.

- Lucius ?

- Oui.

- Vous allez me citer dans le rapport ?

- Si vous voulez garder l'anonymat…, je ne citerais pas de nom, juste que c'était une employée de l'école et non une élève.

- Très bien…

* * *

Dumbledore entra dans son bureau, pensif. Rogue était assis dans un fauteuil, l'air assez mal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Severus ? Quelque chose ne joue pas ?

- J'ai besoin de vos conseils avisés… grogna Rogue insatisfait à l'idée de devoir se fier au vieux.

- Ah… Le directeur s'installa dans son fauteuil et tendit un bol rempli de bonbons au directeur de Serpentard.

- Albus… - lâcha Rogue sur un ton de reproche – je ne suis pas venu pour manger des bonbons !

- J'avais cru deviner. Dumbledore enfonça un caramel dans sa bouche et le mâcha silencieusement.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de vous casser une dent ? grogna Rogue, le directeur sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

- Allons, racontez-moi donc ce qui vous tourmente.

- J'ai eu un rêve.

Dumbledore eut l'air presque surpris et écouta attentivement :

- Et vous savez que je ne rêve jamais.

- En effet.

- Je… heu. Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'utiliser la pensine ?

- Allons-y.

Le directeur s'approcha de la petite bassine posé sur un socle en pierre, d'un geste il invita son collègue à y déposer ses souvenirs. Rogue posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en retira des sortes de filaments bleutés qui bougeaient lentement, il les laissa tomber dans la bassine formant une sorte de fumée noire à l'intérieur du liquide.

- Après vous, murmura Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

Rogue plongea son visage dans la bassine froide, il se sentit comme aspirer et appeler par ses souvenirs et dans un tourbillon brumeux disparut dans sa mémoire avec Dumbledore comme invité. Les deux sorciers atterrirent dans une salle délaissée où trônait un miroir doré.

- Le miroir de Riséd ? demanda le directeur, presque étonné.

- Oui.

- Severus… Son prénom sonnait comme rempli de reproches.

D'ailleurs son double fantomatique apparut au milieu de la salle, Rogue détestait la pensine, s'observer était la pire des expériences qu'il avait vécu. Son double tremblait comme une feuille et s'approchait lentement du miroir, il posa ses deux mains blanches sur la glace, juste par-dessus celle de Lily. Dumbledore se plaça derrière le double de Rogue.

- C'est de Lily que vous avez rêvé ? Je ne vois pas ce qui est d'anormal.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout…

Son double venait d'éclater en sanglots. Dumbledore regarda le triste personnage, l'air désolé, Rogue souffrait atrocement que ce soit le double ou le vrai. La rousse murmurait des mots de réconfort, des mots si bien choisis que même le directeur n'aurait pas pu trouvés. En même temps, il était dans le rêve de Rogue et il entendait ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Soudain le miroir se brisa, tailladant le visage de Rogue numéro deux, Dumbledore recula encore un peu plus.

Une jeune femme se dressait devant eux, majestueuse, portant une longue robe blanche, sa peau brillait comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Elle se baissa vers le double, tendant une main parfaite. Le fantôme de Severus attrapa la main fantomatique de la jeune femme et se dressa à son niveau. Le vrai observait la scène avec tristesse, les bras croisés, appuyé contre un mur. Son cœur se gonflait silencieusement. Lily souriait, presque avec amour. Rogue souligna intérieurement le presque parce que le vrai regard d'amour qu'il avait vu dans ce rêve n'était pas le celui de Lily. Son double pleura de plus belle, gémissant comme un bébé. Comme il se faisait pitié.

Lily posa ses mains sur le visage mutilé du double, la femme essuya une trace de sang qui s'écoulait et lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Rogue se remémora la sensation de fraicheur qu'il avait ressentie, tout cela paraissait tellement vrai. Le professeur de potions se mordit la lèvre inférieure, là Lily allait l'appeler…

_« Sev' »_ Lily répéta plusieurs fois le nom de son ancien ami, avec une délicatesse étrange. Elle lui prit les mains, tous ses mouvements étaient tendres et doux, Lily entraîna son double dans une lente danse. Elle éclata de rire devant la maladresse de Severus. Celui-ci dévisageait la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas l'air très intelligent en ce moment.

_- Sev, … les sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires pour sauver plus de vie. Tu n'y es pour rien, … ne base pas ta vie que sur une seule chose. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour la protection d'Harry. _

_- Je ne vis que pour ça. _La voix du double de Severus était étrangement roque. Ce qui étonna Rogue, il avait vraiment une voix comme ça ?

Lily sourit tristement.

_- Si tu n'avais pas à protéger Harry… que ferais-tu ? _

_- Je me serais probablement tué. _

Dumbledore venait de froncer les sourcils, inquiet.

_- Parce que ta vie ne se base que sur mon fils, _conclut silencieusement la jeune femme.

_- Exactement. _

_- Je vois… _

La lune perça le vitrail de la pièce, remplissant la pièce d'une lueur bleutée. Lily baissa les yeux et continua de danser. Dumbledore s'approcha du couple fantomatique, curieux. Une joue de Lily se craquelait lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille poterie que le temps avait brisée, sa joue dévoila une deuxième peau légèrement plus claire.

Dumbledore observa le phénomène en silence, Rogue dans son coin retenait ses larmes. En cet instant, il aurait presque souhaité que le rêve eut été vrai. Mais seulement la deuxième partie.

Les cheveux roux de Lily, se décolorèrent comme par magie et ses yeux verts changèrent de lueur. Rogue regarda la femme qu'il croyait aimer ou qu'il avait aimé disparaître gentiment, son double continuait de danser tout en pleurant.

Dumbledore entrouvrit la bouche et fronça ses sourcils épais, surpris.

Maintenant c'était elle qui se tenait devant eux, ses deux protégés étaient mains dans les mains. Clementia était là, les cheveux attachés en un chignon parfait, avec des chaînes de perles bleues retombant sur ses épaules, une robe délicate. Dumbledore s'interrogea sur l'émotion qu'il avait cru percevoir dans les yeux de sa jeune protégée. Pendant que le double de Severus pleurait, les yeux, finalement plus olive que vert, de Clementia s'emplissaient lentement de larmes.

_- C'est Lily que je veux aimer_… murmura Rogue comme une excuse.

_- C'est Rodolphus que je veux aimer… _répondit Clementia en larmes.

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à parler quand ils furent expulsés des souvenirs, revenant dans le vrai monde, dans le bureau du directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre de ce rêve ? demanda Rogue, le visage pâle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez de ce rêve ?

- Je ne préfère pas savoir.

- Alors pourquoi être venu me voir ?

Rogue se tut.

- Très bien, j'ai l'impression que Lily commence à s'éclipser de mes pensées et d'être remplacé par Clementia. Et je ne veux pas ça.

- Et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ça ?

- Parce que c'est Lily que j'aime. C'est à Lily que je tiens et c'est pour Lily que je vis, pour personne d'autre.

- Si vous le dites, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que Clementia est apparue dans votre rêve ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir !

- Du calme, du calme. Dumbledore invita Rogue à s'asseoir, apparemment il ne voulait pas accepter ce qui était vrai.

- Ne vous est-il jamais passé par la tête l'idée que vous pouviez avoir des sentiments pour elle.

- Je n'ai jamais su aimer. Je peux juste dire que la personne que j'ai le plus aimé était Lily et c'est tout.

- Clementia ne pourrait pas la remplacer ?

- Non.

Rogue ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira doucement. Il ne pouvait pas mettre des mots sur ses sentiments envers Hope. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était de l'amitié. Quoique…

- Cela vous dérangerait vraiment de vous attacher émotionnellement à quelqu'un ?

- J'aurais trop peur de la perdre… souffla Rogue.

- Donc, dans ce cas… vous avez déjà peur de la perdre. C'est à cause de Voldemort. Vous avez peur de perdre la seule personne qui arrive à vous supporter.

- Albus, je n'aime pas les gens. Ils sont compliqués, idiots, égoïstes.

- Et on ne peut vivre sans eux. Vous êtes humain et les humains ont besoin de leurs semblables. Avec moi, Clementia est la personne avec qui vous passez le plus de temps, il est normal que vous vous y attachiez.

- C'est vous qui avez provoqué tout ça ! C'est à cause de vous…

Dumbledore sifflota.

- Moi ? Je n'ai strictement rien fait. Severus si vous avez rêvé de Clementia ce n'est pas pour rien. Réfléchissez-y. Maintenant, allez la voir, je dois aller voir le conseil d'administration avec Lockhart.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lockhart va se faire virer ? Une lueur satisfaite brilla brièvement dans les yeux du professeur de potions.

- Il a commis une « _agression_ »…

- Sur une élève ? Rogue se redressa hors de lui, ce personnage était vraiment atroce, s'en prendre à des enfants ou jeunes adolescentes.

- Non. Sur, je sais que vous n'allez pas apprécier…, mais sur Clementia. Il l'a apparament plaqué contre un mur et l'a embrassé. Hagrid est venu… - Dumbledore regarda Rogue quitter la salle – Mais où est-ce que vous allez ?!

- Je vais aller l'étriper. Prendre ses boyaux et le pendre avec.

- SEVERUS ! Dumbledore s'était redressé avec assez de rapidité pour un vieil homme, le directeur s'approcha de son protégé.

- Ne faites rien ! Vous, allez voir Clementia.

* * *

Clementia se tenait devant son miroir. Elle s'observait silencieusement. Et n'aimait guère ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle avait été abandonnée…, avait eu le cœur brisé, avait été insultée, avait été torturée, avait vu ses amis mourir, avait été menacée, avait été trahie, avait été démoralisée, avait été agressée, avait été violentée, avait été souillée… Elle était dépressive, avait songé au suicide. Ne vivait plus pour aucune véritable raison. Son cœur était lourd. Ses yeux vides de larmes. Son corps brisé plusieurs fois…, son cœur tout autant. Et maintenant on avait écrasé sa fierté, avait réduit en miette son âme, l'avait rendu vulnérable.

Clementia mit un pied en arrière pour prendre de l'élan et écrasa son poing sur le miroir qui se brisa bruyamment. Fracturant son reflet, ensanglantant son poing.

Rogue se tenait dans le cadre de la porte.

* * *

**Tin, tin, tin … !**


	18. Chapitre 17

Encore et toujours merci à Reine :), je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'étais en voyage d'étude. Je trouve que ce chapitre est assez vite lu, malgré sa longueur. Je vous souhaite donc, une bonne lecture.

Et Annika ;) nous avons déjà réglé ta question, mais merci pour ton commentaire ^^ !

* * *

Ses doigts se baladèrent rapidement sur deux, trois ouvrages, rangeant par-ci par-là de vieux livres à la couverture cornée. Un petit trait de feu barrait son index et des tâches d'encre s'étaient incrustés sous ses ongles manucurés. De vraies mains de gratte-papier, Clementia demanda le silence à un groupe de garçon qui semblait empêcher une élève d'étudier. La petite Granger était installée à un pupitre en train d'étudier de gros bouquins bien volumineux, très appliquée. Les élèves quittèrent la bibliothèque frustrés. Un léger sourire satisfait étira les traits du visage enfantin de Granger. L'aide-bibliothécaire, joli titre pour une tâche très inutile, s'arrêta vers la brune à la chevelure épaisse, la Gryffondor ne redressa sa tête qu'après quelques minutes :

- Bonjour !

- Alors, comment se passe votre deuxième année ? demanda Clementia, souriante.

- Plutôt bien, merci professeur.

- Vous êtes une jeune fille studieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Et vos résultats sont incroyables, à ce qui paraît.

La petite brune sourit timidement :

- Vous ne vous trompez pas. Pourquoi ?

- Oh – Clementia rangea un livre tout en parlant- j'ai entendu parler de vous plutôt en bien. Alors je me demandais si les professeurs n'exagéraient pas un peu. Et vu que vous aviez l'air d'être assez studieuse… Je voulais juste nourrir ma curiosité. Mais retournez à vos études, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

- Madame… ? Ma question peut paraître étrange mais j'ai remarqué que vous côtoyer le professeur… je… enfin.

- Demandez seulement, je répondrais. Clementia replaça une mèche et sourit, presque avec affection.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du professeur Lockhart ?

- La petite avait sortit ça sans que cela ait un lieu quelconque avec la conversation…, une lubie d'intello, peut-être ?

Clementia s'arrêta dans son mouvement, Lockhart ? Cette enflure avait réussi à manipuler le conseil d'administration, même Lucius Malfoy alors qu'il serait prêt à renvoyer n'importe qui s'il en avait le droit… et depuis il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et continuait à faire des petites blagues pourries comme si ça pouvait encore la faire rire. Heureusement Hagrid était là pour veiller aux petits grains. Et la pauvre petite devait encore être sous le charme du blond au sourire ravageur. Maintenant, il fallait être précis dans ses mots ne pas porter préjudice à un collègue, aussi con soit-il. Là, elle aurait apprécié avoir la franchise de Rogue, lui il aurait dit ce qu'il pensait sans avoir honte et avoir de soucis.

- Je ne le connais pas vraiment.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous importuner…, murmura Hermione, le visage déconfit de mademoiselle…, Hope ? lui fit deviner qu'elle était mal à l'aise face à cette question. « Je retourne à mes études. »

- Y a pas de soucis mademoiselle Granger. Vous pouvez m'importuner quand vous voulez, j'aime bien les livres mais parler avec des gens c'est bien aussi.

- Bonne journée.

- Vous aussi.

La petite replongea sa tête dans son bouquin. Clementia continua de ranger quelques livres et regarda un rayon de la bibliothèque avec nostalgie. Elle se revit, petite les cheveux bien plus courts… portant son uniforme, installée aux côtés d'un jeune blond. Il avait un air rusé et des petits yeux noirs brillant. Son ami, le tout premier qu'elle avait eu, jetait de petit regard arrogant par-ci par-là puis se retournait vers elle, souriant. William murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la petite brune, celle-ci rigola silencieusement.

Clementia revit aussi Pince venir le sortir de la bibliothèque parce qu'il faisait du bruit. Elle, transparente, comme d'habitude, resta seule à son pupitre. Pendant que William quittait la bibliothèque mort de rire. William…

Comme sortie de son imagination, la vielle femme, sec et ridée s'approcha avec rapidité l'air sévère et insatisfaite.

- On vous attend en infirmerie, vous étiez en train de faire quoi ? Que je puisse continuer votre tâche.

- Je rangeais les rayons du fond…, d'ailleurs il manque un ouvrage dans le rayon XI, et il n'a pas été emprunté.

- Je vais m'en charger, marmonna Pince en s'enfonçant dans les sombres recoins de la bibliothèque.

Pince, depuis qu'elle était arrivée l'année dernière, n'avait prononcée aucune parole agréable à l'intention de Clementia. La plupart du temps elle répondait avec son petit air pincé ou par d'étranges grognements insatisfaits. Clementia s'était demandé, parfois, dans un quelconque moment de folie, si Pince avait peur que Dumbledore souhaitait la renvoyer ou la remplacer. Ce qui était évidemment hors de question. De toute manière, Hope n'avait pas l'intention de rester éternellement dans ce château, peut-être qu'elle partira cette année ou l'année prochaine. Même si elle supposait que Dumbledore ne la laisserait pas partir aussi facilement, est-ce que Rogue la retiendrait ? Clementia tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque, avec un étrange sentiment de nostalgie et de regrets. Ses pieds foulèrent une bonne dizaine de couloirs du château, les décorations d'Halloween étaient somptueuses et occupaient une bonne partie de la place. Les armures arboraient de grands chapeaux de sorciers, des citrouilles volaient dans les couloirs. Sifflants des chants dignes d'un film de Tim Burton. Un squelette dansait avec Peeves, celui-ci lançait des bonbons sur la tête des élèves qui passaient. D'ailleurs Clementia en reçut un sur sa tempe, le bonbon tricolore retomba sur le sol et un léger bleu se forma sur sa peau, une trace du crime !

"Il y avait une petite Clementia,

Qui quelques années auparavant ici marcha.

Devant la porte du dortoir,

Je l'occupais le soir,

Quand elle ne pouvait répondre aux questions,

Du petit aiglon.

Je lui faisais des chansons et des poèmes,

Mais Clementia, elle guère aime,

Mes douces rimes,

Et mes drôles de mimes,

Foutue Clementia,

Moi je ne t'aime pas !"

Le baron sanglant foudroya l'esprit frappeur, Peeves effrayé disparut dans un bruit sonore. Hope remercia le fantôme et se rendit vers l'infirmerie avec plus de vigueur, se massant légèrement le crâne. Poppy Pomfresh accueillit Clementia avec un sourire :

- Qu'avez-vous à la tempe… ? marmonna l'infirmière en s'approchant un peu trop de son assistante. Clementia retint son envie de reculer et laissa la vielle dame l'ausculter, vite fait bien fait.

- Peeves m'a attaqué à coup de bonbons. J'ignorais qu'un esprit pouvait avoir tant de force.

- Je vois… murmura Pomfresh en lui jetant un sort, la vielle infirmière affichait un petit sourire amusé. Le bleu disparut lentement comme absorbé par la peau.

L'infirmière recula d'un pas et regarda son œuvre avec satisfaction. Soigner des bleus était d'une facilité étonnante.

- Merci.

- Avec plaisir, maintenant que vous êtes là… vaquons à nos différentes occupations qui nous attendent ! Je vous ai sorti un livre théorique sur l'application des sorts de soins intensifs, votre niveau n'a pas encore atteint la perfection et vous n'atteignez pas encore la cheville du professeur Rogue…

- Parce qu'il procure des soins ?

- Oh qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais il a sûrement déjà sauvé un élève ou deux.

- Ah bon, intéressant.

- Maintenant, votre lecture vous attend ! Je vais aller m'occuper du pauvre Londubat qui s'est brisé la jambe en glissant dans le couloir.

Neville était allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie, blanc, sa jambe était pliée dans un angle assez anormal. Il gémissait.

- Voyons monsieur Londubat, ce n'est qu'une jambe cassée ! Pomfresh tira les rideaux et se mit au travail.

Clementia grimaça au son des gémissements du jeune Gryffondor, puis elle alla s'installer dans le bureau de Pomfresh, comme ça les sons du Londubat agonisant ne lui parvenaient plus. Son cœur se serra doucement, Rod était en partie responsable du statut de Neville son nom lui disait quelque chose, Rogue le sortait parfois lors d'une conversation nocturne quand il était agacé. Ce n'était que récemment qu'elle s'était souvenue de ce cas… Rodolphus, son frère Rabastan et Bellatrix avaient torturé les parents de Neville. Elle ne se souvenait que de leurs prénoms : Alice et Frank. Clementia ignorait à l'époque que ces deux étaient parents… Pauvre Neville. La tête pleine de pensées embrumées, Clementia s'arrêta devant le pupitre, sur lequel reposait un énorme livre. De la théorie…, génial ! Le premier poste qu'elle avait eu après Poudlard était celui d'une aide-infirmière à l'hôpital pour sorcier Saint-Mangouste. La théorie ne lui était donc plus inconnue mais comme l'avait proclamé Pomfresh… une _piqure de rappel n'a jamais tué quelqu'un_.

En effet.

La brune s'installa sur la chaise et attira l'ouvrage auprès d'elle. Le bouquin extrêmement volumineux détaillait la base de la médecine des plantes, potions et compagnie. Banal pour Clementia néanmoins cela restait plus intéressant que les cours consacrés à la confection de bons bandages.

Son intérêt et attention diminua rapidement, Clementia était parfois une élève dissipée. Elle avait supposé que ça venait de ses parents, mais vu qu'elle ne les connaissait pas et qu'ils étaient décédés peu après l'avoir abandonné…, elle ne pouvait l'affirmer. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit lentement, le directeur tout de rouge vêtu pénétra dans la pièce, souriant.

- Bien le bonjour Clementia, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Le directeur s'installa sur une chaise libre et joignit ses mains, arborant son sourire habituel. Sage et mystérieux.

- Plutôt bien, merci Albus et vous ?

- Toujours, toujours. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère. Le directeur posa son regard pétillant sur la jeune femme.

- Non, non. Clementia repoussa légèrement le livre, de toute manière elle n'avait pas envie de le lire pour l'instant.

- Parfait, j'ai une petite mission pour vous et le professeur Rogue. Une parmi tant d'autre ! Nous avons songé à envoyer Lockhart mais…, on a changé d'avis. Vous feriez la paire, sans aucun doute. Ces derniers temps nous avons remarqué que des personnes ont été victimes de vampires près de Pré-au-Lard, principalement de vieilles personnes. Hélas le seul vampire connu dans la région, Siccus le Grand, habite dans la forêt interdite. Et pas si loin de Poudlard. Le conseil de l'école a décrété qu'il fallait mener une enquête auprès de ce Siccus le Grand pour des questions de sécurité. J'ai déjà fait un topo au professeur Rogue, il n'est pas très emballé à l'idée de devoir s'en charger mais voilà… il n'a pas le choix. Dumbledore arbora un sourire satisfait et se lissa brièvement la barbe.

- Euh… vous avez vraiment dit vampire ? Où j'ai vécu une hallucination auditive ?

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, se mit de trois quart et ferma légèrement un œil.

- À votre avis ?

- À mon avis, vous voulez vraiment m'envoyer avec Rogue tenir un entretien avec un vampire assoiffé. Et, je vais plutôt commencer à m'y préparer mentalement.

- Exact, par la barbe de Merlin, vous êtes maligne ! ironisa gentiment le centenaire, il se redressa lentement faisant craquer une vieille articulation.

Clementia imita le directeur et ouvrit la porte du bureau :

- Et je suis censée m'y rendre quand ?

- Maintenant, Rogue a congé pendant l'après-midi, mais ça vous le savez déjà. Je lui ai suggéré de vous attendre près de la lisière de la forêt. Vers la maison d'Hagrid à cet instant il doit déjà y être. En train d'attendre impatiemment, comme à son habitude. plaisanta Dumbledore en quittant la pièce, il enjoignit Clementia à le suivre.

Hope s'excusa au près de l'infirmière, prétextant un entretien important. Pomfresh ne devait pas savoir que Clementia travaillait parfois pour Dumbledore, en de rares occasions. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout devait rester secret. Seule son amitié envers Rogue avait le droit d'être montrée en plein jour, car cela reflétait une bonne image du professeur de potions. Comme ça, il avait l'air_ sociable_, et en charmante compagnie aurait sûrement rajouté le directeur. Il y avait des jours où Clementia avait la désagréable sensation d'être une sorte de marionnette du directeur, mais cela n'allait pas forcément avec l'image presque paternelle qu'elle s'était battie du vieil homme.

- Les elfes de maison ont fait un magnifique travail pour les décorations d'Halloween ! murmura Dumbledore, presque essoufflé, ses yeux avaient une petite lueur d'enfant émerveillé.

- Il y avait eu un Halloween lors de ma scolarité ici, où la décoration était vraiment splendide… avec de belles bougies et tout ça. La soirée avait été mémorable.

- Hagrid avait ramené une drôle de créature qui avait sauté sur toutes les tables de la grande salle lors du repas du soir, effrayant les élèves et écrasant toute la bonne nourriture.

- C'était une autre époque ! lâcha Clementia d'une voix nostalgique.

- Oh nous ne savons pas encore ce qui nous attend…, la journée n'est pas terminée. Dumbledore s'arrêta soudainement. « C'est là que nos routes divergent ! Bonne journée mademoiselle Hope et bonne chance. »

- Bonne journée, monsieur le directeur.

La Serdaigle bifurqua à droite, traversa une cour pavée, passa dans quelques couloirs quasiment déserts et foula finalement l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Ses pieds firent pleurer les feuilles mortes, l'odeur automnale s'infiltra sous ses habits et se perdit dans ses cheveux. Elle aimait cette saison et les robes de couleur chaudes qu'arboraient les arbres ça lui rappelait son jardin et les fois où, enfant, elle jouait dans les tas de feuille avec Fides. Un oiseau traversa le ciel rompant le silence de l'après-midi. Quelques élèves de dernières années vagabondaient par-ci par-là Clementia croisa Hagrid qui lui assena un magnifique sourire réconfortant. La jeune femme, un peu angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer un vampire, avançait la tête haute vers Rogue, planté sur le gazon le regard rivé vers la forêt. Hope s'arrêta devant l'ancien Mangemort celui-ci lui jeta un regard de biais. Un soupçon de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres sèches du professeur de potions : le cœur fragile de Clementia s'emballa soudainement suivie d'une petite vague de panique. Qu'elle contrôla avec un peu de difficulté, Rogue rompit le silence qui venait de s'installer entre les deux.

- Bonjour, marmonna le directeur de Serpentard, bougon.

Le sourire que Clementia avait cru percevoir était certainement un nouveau tour de son esprit fatigué. Rogue avait l'air d'être d'une humeur exécrable.

- 'jour, alors… Dumbledore m'a plus ou moins, voir pas du tout, expliqué ce qu'on devait faire. Donc, je vais vous suivre, comme une aveugle.

- Nous devons simplement parler avec un certain Siccus, un vampire. Ils sont généralement abordables et pas trop dangereux. Mais, il faut éviter tout souci avec les élèves. résuma Rogue juste avant de s'enfoncer dans la vieille forêt.

- Rien que ça…

Severus se retourna légèrement après avoir passé par-dessus une grosse racine il tendit sa main squelettique à Clementia, celle-ci l'attrapa, il y eut comme une légère décharge électrique. Rogue l'aida à traverser le léger obstacle et les deux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Baguette en mains. L'esprit troublé. Depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis le jour où Rogue avait retrouvé Clementia la main recouverte de coupures, leur relation s'était comme renforcée… et en même temps ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Les deux avaient peur de la même chose. Tomber amoureux n'est jamais une bonne idée. Surtout quand il s'agissait de personnes comme eux.

- Ce soir, je vous accompagnerais au village.

Clementia haussa un sourcil, comment savait-il qu'elle allait au village ?

- Je…, je ne pense pas que vous rendre à l'église vous fera le plus grand bien. informa-t-elle, légèrement perturbée.

Le bruit d'une rivière recouvra légèrement sa voix, les remous bruyant éparpillaient une odeur de terre mouillée les pins et la terre chaude craquaient sous leur pied.

- Je suis au courant, pour vos amis, lâcha Rogue d'un ton neutre. Votre père m'a expliqué que vous aviez l'habitude de vous rendre à l'église pour commémorer leur mémoire. D'allumer quelques cierges et de prier pour eux… Je…, je ne sais pas si Dieu existe, je ne sais pas si je veux y croire. Mais je sais que je souhaite vous y accompagner. Se rappeler des morts avec vous.

- Vous êtes sérieux là ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Clementia s'arrêta brièvement, ferma un peu les yeux, le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Rogue ralentit et regarda cette étrange jeune femme, le visage baigné de soleil pensive. Severus espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas froissé, son intention était bonne. Il détestait rendre service. Il détestait être avec des gens. Il détestait les gens. Mais, pas elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais, pas elle. Et étrangement, il voulait l'aider. Les pupilles vert-olive le fixèrent soudainement, elles reflétaient un drôle état d'âme Clementia remua les lèvres mais aucun son en sortit. Elle respira un coup et répéta :

- Merci.

Rogue acquiesça de la tête et reprit le chemin. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, une maison pointa dans un coin de la forêt, elle était petite, construite en vieilles briques les volets délavés semblaient tenir par miracle et des petits pots de fleurs colorés dorlotaient sur le rebord des fenêtres de l'étage du bas. Des cris stridents et rauques parvinrent de manière estompée aux deux sorciers. Ils provenaient de la vieille bâtisse, cela ressemblait plus ou moins à des cris de dispute. Les hurlements rappelèrent de mauvais souvenir au maître des potions, on aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait de ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Rogue et Clementia arrivèrent rapidement devant le pallier de la maison, le poing squelettique de Severus s'abattit sur la porte à la peinture écaillée. Elle s'ouvrit lentement, comme par magie. Une jeune femme se tenait devant celle-ci, baguette en mains l'air mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna la blonde, elle était extrêmement charmante, une beauté raffinée qui ne correspondait pas à la maison. Son teint pâle et ses joues roses lui donnaient un petit air d'ange, cependant ses yeux bleus foncés étaient emplis de haine. « Si vous venez pour mon mari, vous pouvez repartir tout de suite. Je ne vous laisserais pas rentrer ! »

Rogue, baguette pointée sur la poitrine de la femme, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle lui disait quelque chose…

- C'est Dumbledore qui nous envoie, nous venons simplement pour parler. Siccus le Grand pose quelques problèmes dans les environs, un vampire… et nous souhaitons sécuriser les lieux.

- Siccus le Grand ?! La jeune femme rigola légèrement, de bon cœur. « Je vois, je vous reconnais professeur Rogue. Entrez seulement. »

Les deux sorciers pénètrent dans la bâtisse et furent accueillis par un charmant salon, à la décoration chaleureuse. Un homme était assis sur un rocking chair, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il faisait peut-être une tête de plus que Rogue, avait un teint bien trop pâle, de grands yeux noirs et une coupe à la Lucius en coloris brun foncé. Pas de doute, il s'agissait d'un vampire. Certainement Siccus le Grand. Un piano blanc, sur lequel quelques fleures étaient peintes, jouait tout seul, ses touches s'enfonçaient par magie comme si un pianiste invisible était installé sur la vieille chaise.

- Je dois avouer que vous me dites aussi quelque chose, mais qu'actuellement ça ne me revient pas à l'esprit. Vous étiez une de mes élèves ? Rogue observa la pièce, les bras le long du corps.

La blonde pointa Clementia du bout de la baguette, d'un geste mou. Simplement pour la désigner.

- On était tous convaincu que vous étiez célibataire, apparemment vous avez même de très bon goût.

Severus haussa un sourcil :

- Mademoiselle Hope et moi-même ne formons pas un couple.

- Ah… La jeune femme posa sa main sur son petit ventre et s'installa sur le canapé. « Professeur Rogue, vous vous rappelez de _vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor _? »

- Cette élève qui arrivait sans arrêt en retard ? Oui, je m'en rappelle. Salomé, c'est ça ?

- Oui. L'ancienne élève sourit. Salomé Siccus.

Un bruit provint du fond de la pièce, l'homme se redressait. Salomé ferma les rideaux à coup de baguette le vampire s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Rogue et Clementia, ses narines frémirent brièvement.

- Vous souhaitiez me parler ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Oui. Il y a un problème. Nous avons pu remarquer plusieurs attaques sur les villageois de Pré-au-Lard, il y a eu beaucoup de morts ces derniers temps et monsieur le directeur craint pour la sécurité de ses élèves. Nous avons été mandatés pour venir vous parler et vous rappeler les lois imposées par le ministère de la magie. Le directeur souhaiterait éviter un quelconque malentendu entre nous.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, énervé ? Il fit légèrement craqué les articulations de ses doigts, du sang étaient incrustés sous ses ongles noircis. Clementia sentit son cœur battre lentement et sa gorge se nouer, elle n'appréciait guère cette situation et la carrure imposante du vampire l'effrayait d'autant plus. Rogue s'approcha légèrement d'elle, se mettant à moitié devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Le plancher de la maison craqua.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en prendre aux élèves de Poudlard. Votre directeur n'a pas à s'en faire.

Salomé soupira, la jeune femme avait l'air fatiguée Clementia se demandait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la maison si l'enfant était un fruit de l'union du vampire et de cette femme. Si c'était le cas, cela devait être un cas rarissime.

- Je crains que ces attaques fréquentes soient en partie de ma faute. informa-t-elle, désolée.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Son mari la foudroya du regard.

- Voyons, chéri. Depuis que j'attends le bébé, tu ne fais que chasser toutes les nuits, tu en es tellement exténué que tu ne t'en prends plus qu'aux villageois de Pré-au-Lard. Il m'arrive même de devoir me cacher dans la baignoire en argent, la nuit, parce que tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

Rogue observa la scène, dans un étonnement imperceptible. Il avait remarqué que sur le tissu qui recouvrait le ventre de la femme se trouvait deux petits trous à la bordure ensanglantée. Comme si un vampire y avait planté ses dents.

- Voyez-vous… reprit Salomé. « Je suis enceinte pour la septième fois, le croisement vampire et humain ne semble pas fonctionner mais nous souhaitons avoir un enfant. Dès que je suis enceinte, j'ai besoin de sang frais pour mon bébé, sinon il meurt et je fais une fausse couche. Sur les six aucun n'a survécu, nous avons enfin trouvé comment nourrir le petit de manière à ce qu'il survive et qu'il ne devienne pas vampire à sa naissance…

- Comment… cela est-il possible ? Clementia perplexe passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Comment faire pour qu'un enfant hybride vive ? »

- Des siècles de recherche pour ma part. informa Siccus d'une voix posée. « Il me manquait juste la femme. » Le vampire posa ses grands yeux noirs sur sa femme et lui sourit, avec affection.

- Soit, vos attaques sont donc plus fréquentes… Il faudrait changer cela, chassez ailleurs. Si vous ne prenez pas des mesures de sécurité, nous allons devoir en prendre à votre place.

Rogue attendit une réponse de la part du vampire. Les mains jointes.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, marmonna l'intéressé.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Salomé ?

- Serait-il possible, je sais que je demande beaucoup mais vous êtes un maître des potions de renom…, serait-il possible de nous amener quelques ingrédients pour faire des potions qui nous serait nécessaire pour ma grossesse.

- Si cela peut empêcher des problèmes, je le ferai presque avec plaisir. Ecrivez-moi une liste et je viendrais la chercher demain.

- Merci.

Rogue secoua simplement sa tignasse noire et quitta la maison.

* * *

Des murmures indignés, choqués, résonnaient dans les couloirs les élèves s'étaient entassés devant un mur recouvert d'une écriture rouge. Rogue arriva en même temps que les autres professeurs, qu'est-ce que le fils Potter avait encore fait ? Le petit garçon aux lunettes cerclées venait de se faire empoigner par le concierge Rusard, hors de lui. Argus Rusard, avaient les yeux injectés de sang et son visage était violacé, tout son corps tremblait. Severus eut la soudaine envie d'aller retirer Harry des mains de ce Cracmol. On ne touchait pas au fils de Lily impunément ! Mais Rogue devait conserver son image de professeur haïssant ses élèves, surtout qu'il haïssait vraiment Harry, parfois…

Les yeux verts de Lily croisèrent son regard. Harry observa les professeurs, médusé. Le raffut s'intensifia à chaque seconde qui suivit. La chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne était suspendue au mur pétrifiée. Une écriture inégale s'étalait sur tout le mur, elle arborait une couleur rouge et une texture gluante. Du sang.

« La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde ! »

* * *

Les deux compagnons pénétrèrent dans l'église, abandonnée en ce soir d'Halloween. Clementia observa longuement la salle, où petite elle écoutait attentivement son père prêcher. Elle se sentit rapidement habitée par le lieu, sereine.

Severus pour sa part, n'avait jamais foulé les dalles d'une église et l'observa avec curiosité. Il sentait comme une tension dans son corps sec, il n'était absolument pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Trop d'énergie étrange. Négative ou positive. Mauvais ressentiment. Bon ressentiment. La brune avançait lentement vers les rangées de devant. Ils avaient transplané en fin de soirée, après le désastre du soir. La chambre des secrets avait été ouverte, Rogue n'appréciait guère cette situation…, les élèves n'étaient plus en sécurité et Dumbledore était soucieux. Ce qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Clementia avait été informée, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, de la situation Rogue lui avait brièvement expliqué l'histoire de cette chambre et des problèmes qui allaient sûrement suivre. Il avait pu deviner la peur monter dans ses yeux clairs, elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Si elle savait qu'elle était en fait de sang-pur…

La sorcière s'arrêta devant un immense chandelier sur lequel quelques bougies difformes se mouvaient lentement. Les flammes dorées se reflétaient dans les yeux de la femme. Elle attrapa une boîte d'allumette et amena une boîte de cierges à elle.

Rogue s'installa sur le banc de devant et observa sa collègue allumer un nombre intéressant de bougies.

Clementia se mit à murmurer les noms des morts qu'elle souhaitait garder auprès d'elle en cette soirée Rogue tendit l'oreille, curieux.

- Mon père, ma mère, Tina, Anton, Marie, Annabeth, Connor, William, le bébé de Connor et Annabeth, Alice, Frank, la fiancée de papa…

Les douze bougies commencèrent à se consommer lentement. Clementia se glissa aux côtés de Rogue, elle était près de lui Severus se redressa soudainement et attrapa deux cierges qu'il alluma rapidement. Comme s'il avait peur qu'on le voit. Puis, après avoir jeté l'allumette, il se réinstalla près de Clementia encore plus près qu'avant. Elle avait l'air troublée, Rogue devina la question qu'elle allait lui poser…

- Pour Lily et James Potter.

- Les parents d'Harry … ? Je croyais que vous détestiez son père…

Rogue soupira silencieusement, c'était à son tour de faire quelques confidences. Sa main blanchâtre attrapa délicatement celle de Clementia. Il commença à expliquer son histoire et elle écouta attentivement… le cœur lourd.

* * *

Un petit commentaire :p ?


	19. Chapitre 18

Clementia et Rogue sont de retour pour chapitre après une longue absence. En espérant que les vacances d'été m'offre assez d'inspiration et de temps pour vous offrir plus de chapitres. Ah oui, 30 commentaires ! Merci beaucoup 3.

* * *

Chapitre 18

- Vous avez encore pleuré ?

Question sortie de nulle part, selon ce qu'elle savait elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges ni de sillons humides sur ses joues. Donc... pourquoi cette question ? Rogue ne savait plus quoi dire quand ils se voyaient ou bien ?

Le Serpentard pointa la robe pâle de Clementia :

- Ne me regardez pas comme si je disais des choses insensées, il y a comme de petites tâches sur le haut de votre habit. Les tâches qu'il m'arrive souvent de voir sur vos différentes robes. Rogue afficha un petit sourire moqueur.

Le poing de Clementia s'écrasa avec douceur sur l'épaule frêle de son compagnon, celui-ci grimaça légèrement et se massa l'épaule.

- Aïe.

- Oh ça va, vous n'êtes pas hypersensible... Hope lui tira la langue et passa une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Donc, ces larmes, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée ?

La neige s'écrasa en gros paquet sur les vitres hautes, décembre s'était tranquillement installé dans cette partie reculée de l'Ecosse.

Les deux collègues s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois sculpté, Lockhart était arrivé en même temps qu'eux. Il portait une longue robe violette aux bordures dorées et un épais fond de teint recouvrait son visage angélique. Rogue se planta devant le blondinet et tendit soudainement la main vers les cheveux de Lockhart, celui-ci fit un pas en arrière ; l'air effrayé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait ciclé et agité ses mains d'une façon étrangement féminine.

Rogue lui montra un petit objet rose dans lequel s'entremêlait des mèches dorées.

- Vous aviez oublié de retirer un de vos petits bigoudis, d'ailleurs, entre-nous, vous les oubliez souvent.

Les joues de Lockhart s'étaient subitement empourprées. Clementia se retourna légèrement pour pouvoir se laisser aller à un rire nerveux.

- Bon, je suppose que Dumbledore n'attend plus que nous. Vu votre ponctualité habituelle.

- Parlez pour vous, murmura Lockhart en ouvrant la porte.

Le trio se fit accueillir par tout le personnel de l'école, Dumbledore était assis sur une chaise au dossier élevé et sourit à ses deux compères :

- Severus, Gilderoy et Clementia ! Venez donc vous installer, il ne manque plus qu'Hagrid dans ce cas.

- On va bientôt devoir commencer la séance, Albus. Le couvre-feu va prendre place dans moins d'une heure et nous devons avoir du personnel dans les couloirs pour surveiller les élèves.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie de longue date et lui fit un petit sourire :

- Je sais Minerva, pas de souci. Nous allons avoir le temps de traiter tous les sujets qui posent problèmes.

Lockhart s'installa à côté de Rogue, pendant que Clementia se glissait aux côtés rassurants de Pomfresh. Albus retourna un vieux sablier ; le sable blanc était enfermé dans un verre fin, légèrement bleuté. La base et le couvercle étaient en fer forgé, avec des motifs entrelacés. Le directeur joignit ses mains ridées sous son menton. Faisant une sorte de pli dans sa barbe argenté.

- À partir de maintenant, il nous reste quarante minutes pour parler des problèmes qui commencent à peser lourdement sur nos épaules. commença Albus avec sérieux. «Nous sommes tous au courant, hélas, de la situation actuelle de l'école. Je ne doute pas de votre capacité à protéger les élèves ; néanmoins si une autre attaque devait avoir lieu, il faudra songer à fermer l'école. (Des murmures indignés s'élevèrent dans la salle.) Je suis désolé. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas. Minerva a affiché l'ordre des rondes de nuit et des secteurs à surveiller - il pointa un panneau au fond de la salle, entre deux fenêtres ; ouvertes sur le parc - je vous invite à vous informer de vos rôles. Les règles de sécurité restent les mêmes que lors de notre dernier conseil. Les deux attaques que nous avons subies - il regarda Rusard avec tristesse - ont eu pour cible le chat de monsieur Rusard et hélas, un élève de première année, Colin Crivey. Ça peut sembler improbable mais je crains que Poudlard risque une fermeture de ses portes ; sauf si on trouve une solution. Je suis venu vous voir un part un, pour vous parler de ce cas, semblable, il y a cinquante ans de cela. Ainsi, j'ai pu répondre à vos questions. Certains d'entre-vous m'ont fait part de leur scepticisme. Qui pourrait être un héritier de Serpentard, le dernier connu étant Voldemort ? (L'assemblée frissonna) Il n'y a pas de doute, que toute la maison de Serpentard pourrait être coupable. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de consigner tous les élèves de Serpentard.(Rogue acquiesça) Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'arpenter les couloirs pour protéger les élèves et chercher l'entrée de la Chambre... et puis...

Lockhart se racla bruyamment la gorge, coupant Dumbledore dans son monologue :

- En parlant de la sécurité des élèves; j'avais pensé créer un club de duel, pour titiller leur instinct de défense. Je trouvais aussi qu'il serait judicieux qu'un autre professeur se joigne à moi pour m'assister lors des cours. Tout en disant cela Gilderoy s'était dressé et avait pris un ton pompeux. Pendant son exclamation il avait sans cesse fixer Clementia, le genre de regard qui mettait mal à l'aise. Rogue tiqua face à ce nouvel affront.

- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur le Directeur, je souhaiterais assister le professeur Lockhart dans son projet. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis un bon duelliste.

Clementia haussa légèrement un sourcil puis fit la moue. Une moue fort charmante. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Rogue, c'était quoi cette idée de devoir supporter Lockhart et l'aider à enseigner aux élèves. Pomona, aussi, interloquée, lia directement le bénévolat de Rogue à son envie d'enseigner les défenses contres les force du mal.

Dumbledore accepta la suggestion de Rogue d'un mouvement de tête, Lockhart pour sa part avait étrangement blanchi.

* * *

- Donc, pourquoi avez-vous pleuré ?

- Severus, pour la dernière fois, ce n'était pas moi ! Je me suis retrouvée face à une élève en pleures et... je l'ai donc consolé. Logiquement. La petite avait besoin d'une écoute attentive alors je la lui ai offerte.

Rogue les yeux rivés sur les élèves qui se rendaient dans leur dortoir esquissa un sourire.

- Et qui était-ce, si je peux le savoir ?

- Secret professionnel, très cher.

Son collègue parut frustré, mais continua d'avancer sans dire mot. Lockhart arriva à leur côté, sa permanente dorée scintillait. Une odeur étouffante de parfum embaumait les airs.

- Severus, il faudrait qu'on se voie pour parler de _mon _club de duel, que je vous dise ce qu'il faudra faire ! Un sourire brillant s'afficha sur le visage poudré du mannequin.

- Ce soir, 18.00 heures dans mon bureau.

Puis Rogue bifurqua à droite, dépassant une immense arcade qui donnait sur une cour ensoleillée, Lockhart s'était arrêté en chemin, puis partit dans une autre direction après avoir souri à Clementia. Celle-ci se hâta et rejoint rapidement le professeur de potion qui d'un oeil critique observait les jeunes élèves qui discutaient innocemment ensemble, assis sur des bas murets du château, profitant des premières chutes de neige de l'année. Rogue quitta la cour et jeta des coups d'oeil autour de lui et tendit une bourse pleine à craquer vers Clementia. Elle l'attrapa et la glissa dans une poche intérieure, après l'avoir rapetissé. - Ce sont les ingrédients pour Salomé, j'ai un cours là. Dumbledore est aussi d'avis que vous pouvez y aller sans courir de risque.

Clementia regarda la forêt, ses pupilles se dilatèrent lentement. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de se rendre seule dans cet enfer sylvestre.

- Ne vous faites pas de souci. Vous ne risquez rien.

Clementia fronça les sourcils, il était temps qu'elle songe à sans arrêt fermer son esprit en la présence de Rogue. Elle le faisait souvent, mais parfois il lui arrivait d'oublier et Rogue pouvait alors, malgré lui, découvrir les pensées agitées de sa collègue.

- Bon cours Severus !

La Serdaigle dévala la pente menant à la cabane d'Hagrid en vitesse, les pans de sa robe lui battant les chevilles. Rogue se retourna et disparut dans le château. Harry quitta sa cachette, un sourire étrange titillait le coin de ses lèvres. Le Gryffondor, toujours soupçonneux envers son professeur _préféré _l'avait suivi, se demandant pourquoi il était avec cette jeune femme. Le professeur Binns avait longuement discuté de la chambre des secrets et Harry était résolu de découvrir l'héritier de Serpentard.

La forêt avala la trentenaire et la chaumière fut rapidement visible. La future mère, le ventre rebondi, se trouvait devant celle-ci, elle était allongée dans la neige. Avec une énorme veste. Elle prenait le soleil, un sourire pâle encré dans son visage angélique. Ses cheveux presque blancs s'entremêlaient avec la fourrure synthétique de son capuchon. Les volets de la maison étaient grands ouverts.

Clementia arriva rapidement vers Salomé et la salua chaleureusement.

- Siccus n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle remarquant que les dispositifs habituels pour que le vampire ne brûle pas avaient disparus.

- En voyage… commenta la blonde en s'étirant. Elle s'assit sur le sol et tendit une main squelettique vers la brune. « Tu peux m'aider ?»

Clementia s'exécuta et releva la future mère. Un oiseau perça un nuage et disparut rapidement dans les bois profonds. Une légère couche de neige sale recouvrait le sol ; la belle blonde frissonna légèrement et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Le professeur Rogue a des problèmes, c'est pour ça que tu es seule ?

- Non, non. Severus n'a rien, il donne un cours, là. Alors je suis venue amener les ingrédients pour la potion ! Clementia sourit tout en sortant une bourse qu'elle tendit à Salomé. Le froid mordit ses mains.

La blonde l'attrapa tout en la remerciant et entra à l'intérieur de sa maison, suivie par Clementia. Un magnifique bouquet avec une lettre accrochée à la plus belle des roses, trônait sur la table basse du salon.

- Magnifique bouquet, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Salomé, ayant remarqué le regard intéressé de la trentenaire.

- En effet, un présent pour ton enfant ? Clementia s'installa à la table à manger, placé près du chaudron.

Un sourire mi-amusé, mi-agacé traversa le visage de la blonde :

- Oui… une lettre de félicitations du ministère.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse de l'avoir reçue…

Salomé ouvrit une sacoche et déversa le contenu de celle-ci sur un plan de travail, elle ouvrit un livre, l'air ailleurs :

- Non, pas du tout. Si le ministère m'envoie une lettre c'est qu'il est au courant de l'étrange évènement qui a lieu en cet instant dans mon ventre. Un hybride, c'est du jamais vu pour l'instant. Ou le ministère se débrouille pour garder les informations secrètes et dans ce cas, je peux me faire du souci. Vlad ne rentrera pas avant quelques jours, je me ne sens pas vraiment en sécurité pour l'instant. Alors j'ai lancé des sorts de protection autour de la maison. Ainsi seuls certaines personnes peuvent pénétrer notre territoire.

- Je vois… et comment se passe ta grossesse ? Tout va bien, le bébé se porte bien ?

- Grâce à ton aide et celle du professeur Rogue, tout va pour le mieux. Je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Salomé sourit. D'ailleurs, le professeur m'a toujours intrigué… alors vu que tu es là, je voulais…

Clementia cessa de jouer avec la bague qui se trouvait sur la table et leva les yeux vers son amie :

- Tu veux que je te dise des trucs sur Rogue ? C'est ça ?

Salomé fit bouillir l'eau qui se trouvait dans le chaudron en étain et secoua sa tignasse claire. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

- Oui. Je veux savoir : est-ce que vous êtes ensemble, oui ou non ?

- Bien sûr que non. Est-ce tu me vois avec Rogue !? En couple … ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que rien ne se passe entre vous deux ? Ce serait absurde, je vois votre façon de vous regarder. Salomé jeta une étrange racine dans le chaudron, elle sourit, amusée par le visage déconfit de Clementia.

- Notre façon de nous regarder ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? On se regarde comment… ? Dis-moi tout.

La blonde attira un siège à elle et s'installa, non sans difficulté, dessus. Elle s'affaira à sa préparation tout en discutant avec Clementia :

- Hé bien, vos yeux reflètent ce qui se passent dans votre tête. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, _le _regard. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Ça se voit. Le jour où vous êtes venus nous rencontrer, quand Vladimir s'est approché de vous. Rogue s'est placé devant toi, comme pour te protéger. Comme s'il avait eu peur pour toi.

- Rogue est un ami proche…

- Voyons, Clementia. Ne me mens pas.

La Serdaigle se redressa rapidement :

- Je dois y aller.

* * *

Les élèves se rapprochèrent en un seul mouvement de l'estrade installée au milieu de la salle. Le célèbre Lockhart se tenait au milieu de celle-ci, étalé sur le sol. Rogue sourit satisfait. Le blond se redressa en se dépoussiérant. Un sentiment de grande satisfaction coulait dans les veines du directeur de Serpentard, battre Lockhart était une chose aisée et l'humilier face à ses fans étaient d'autant plus réjouissant. S'il souhaitait vraiment satisfaire sa vengeance, il l'aurait tué. Sans état d'âme. Sans problème. Mais non. Clementia ne l'aurait pas approuvé. Elle l'aurait détesté pour avoir fait ça. Alors autant humilier ce gros prétentieux, il le truciderait une autre fois.

Lockhart rigola faussement.

- Evidemment, cette attaque était prévue, vous voyez comme il est facile de se retrouver à terre, si on ne fait pas attention ! Le professeur Rogue effectue notre chorégraphie avec beaucoup de talents.

Rogue le foudroya du regard, cet homme était vraiment un imbécile.

- On apprend d'abord à se protéger avant d'attaquer, commenta Lockhart en coinçant une boucle joyeuse derrière son oreille. Maintenant, votre cher professeur et moi-même allons former des groupes de deux et vous vous entrainerez avec votre partenaire ! Mais… et que ce soit clair ; pas d'attaque, que de la défense !

D'un pas rapide, Rogue se retrouva en face du trio Potter-Weasley-Granger ; _qui aime bien châtie bien. _Il n'avait rien contre miss-je-sais-tout ni quelque chose contre le Weasley numéro 6°; mais il restait le cher _petit _Potter. Les trois petites têtes du trio se levèrent en même temps, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, vers Rogue ; le professeur sourit intérieurement.

- On va vous séparer, pour une fois.

Lockhart s'approcha à son tour du trio. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix ?

- Weasley, vous vous mettez avec monsieur Finnigan, Granger avec Bulstrode et Potter avec… Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Hé bien, avec Malfoy, pendant qu'on y est !

Gilderoy approuva malgré lui :

- Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de s'attaquer ! On ne fait que se défendre !

Le jeune Malfoy passa devant Rogue et se plaça face à Harry, en position de combat. Rogue resta derrière le binôme et les observa d'un oeil critique ; devinant, avec légèrement de tristesse, que Drago allait user de la fourberie. Mais évidemment, il n'allait pas interagir, il en était hors de question. Drago devait faire des erreurs pour grandir par lui-même. Et il restait un Serpentard ; et un Serpentard appréciait qu'un Gryffondor soit mise à terre par un des leurs. Même si ce fut injustement. Et surtout quand il s'agissait d'Harry Potter.

Des sorts giclèrent de tous les côtés dans la salle, suivis de détonations mélodieuses. Les élèves obéissants aux règles de combat, pratiquèrent l'exercice avec un certain style. Impressionnant parfois. Rogue cessa d'observer les jeunes et s'attarda sur Harry et Drago. Lockhart sourcils froncés, bras croisés, se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Les deux élèves menaient un combat singulier ; ils s'attaquaient mutuellement. Malfoy avait certainement désobéi, le blond et son regard d'acier, envoya valser Potter sur les dalles. Des sorts inoffensifs, évidemment, mais des sorts d'attaques. Un semblant de sourire titilla les commissures des lèvres sèches du professeur. Il aimait l'audace.

Les pupilles de Lockhart s'écarquillèrent. Un serpent se tortillait sur le sol, juste devant Harry.

Severus soupira intérieurement et poussa Drago de côté :

- Ne bougez pas Potter, je m'en charge…

- Non, non. C'est bon, Severus, je vais nous débarrasser de ce vil serpent !

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de protester, Lockhart pointa sa baguette sur le serpent qui voltigea dans les airs sifflant ; atterrissant devant un élève au regard effaré. Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Harry, devant la foule étonnée, s'approcha, comme attiré par magie, vers le serpent et lui adressa la parole :

- Laisse-le tranquille… siffla Harry.

Rogue ferma les yeux un instant, brièvement, quand personne ne le regardait. Harry venait de parler Fourchelangue ? Le fils de Potter…, de Lily parlait Fourchelangue ? Four-che-lan-gue ! Il ne pouvait pas faire partie de la famille des Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de… Salazar. Ni un quelconque cousin lointain de Voldemort.

Le Weasley et miss-je-sais-tout prirent Harry par les épaules et le firent quitter la salle. Rogue planté au milieu de la salle avait le coeur gonflé. Il aurait souhaité avoir des amis comme Ron et Hermione pendant son enfance. L'image de Lily petite lui revint à l'esprit, douloureuse.

Lockhart mit fin à la séance du club de duel, d'une façon très cérémonieuse. Et Rogue pouvait enfin, se retrouver face à face avec l'homme qu'il haïssait tendrement. Lockhart dos tourné à Rogue salua une élève qui quittait la salle, le blond se retourna lentement ; se frottant les mains, l'air satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous réjouit à ce point ?

Le blond sourcilla et regarda Rogue, l'air suspicieux. Il recula d'un pas lorsque Rogue sourit.

- Rien de particulier… marmonna Gilderoy, ses yeux s'assombrirent lentement et ses épaules se tendirent, comme si une chape de plomb lui était tombée dessus. Harry est… déconcertant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne savais pas qu'il avait une parenté quelconque avec Serpentard. Il aurait pu être un élément intéressant pour votre maison, Severus…

- Si Potter n'est pas venu à Serpentard, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Vous pensez que c'est lui qui fait toutes ses horreurs ?! Ça m'étonnerait, grandement. Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais j'ai toujours su où se trouvait la chambre des secrets. Même lors de ma tendre scolarité entre ses murs… Harry ne saurait la trouver sans l'aide d'autrui.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Harry était responsable… informa Rogue, le fixant de ses petits yeux noirs. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a cet incroyable don de parler Fourchelangue que c'est lui qui a fait tout ça. Je ne pense pas que Potter ferait une telle chose.

- Nous sommes bien du même avis !

* * *

Une rafale de vent cogna contre la fenêtre, la nuit pointait dans le ciel ; son voile obscur déchirait le blanc des cieux. Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil par le haut vitrail, pensif. Il allait devoir informer Dumbledore de la situation. Il allait devoir expliquer encore et encore ce qui s'était passé. Mais avant cela… Rogue tourna son visage cireux vers Lockhart. Celui-ci recula encore d'un pas. Le regard du maître des potions était effrayant, et le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal faisait pâle figure face à l'aura noire que dégageait le maître.

Il avait l'air d'être possédé. En quelques enjambées il fut sur Lockhart et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses traits irréguliers étaient défigurés par la colère, quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? La mâchoire crispée, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés ; Rogue tremblait. Lockhart déglutit bruyamment. Ses frêles poignets parfumés à la lavande étaient coincés dans l'étau puissant des mains de Rogue et sa baguette était inaccessible. Des perles de transpiration coulèrent dans son cou et partirent se réfugier dans son dos ; glissant et saillant ses côtes. Le blond avait envie de pleurer et de s'enfuir. Il savait bien que quelqu'un allait lui faire payer le fait d'avoir _violenté _la charmante Clementia. À l'instant présent, il aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse d'Hagrid.

Le genou osseux du directeur des Serpentards s'écrasa violemment contre sa cuisse, il eut l'impression qu'un liquide chaud se répandait de l'intérieur.

- POURQUOI, LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ÇA !?

Un deuxième coup de genou sur la cuisse, en même temps Rogue écrasa une nouvelle fois Lockhart contre le mur.

- Severus… calmez-vous… bon, bon sang… Lockhart respira un grand coup. Son dos heurta une nouvelle fois le mur.

- VOUS ME DEMANDEZ DE ME CALMER ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? VOUS N'ARRIVEZ PAS À VOUS DEBATTRE ? VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS PROTEGER ? Rogue pencha la tête de côté, tout son corps tremblait et s'il serrait un peu plus sa mâchoire des dents auraient certainement quitté les gencives.

Lockhart était recouvert de transpiration et de postions.

- VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LUI FAIRE ÇA ! Rogue le frappa plusieurs coups à la suite et le jeta sur le sol. Celui-ci glissa de côté, sa tête heurta un mur. Lockhart se recroquevilla et essaya d'attraper sa baguette, complètement dans les vapes. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce.

Rogue était tombé à terre, le visage regardant vers le plafond. Inerte. La chair de son avant-bras remuait sous le tissu de sa manche. Comme si sa chair grouillait d'eau et qu'elle s'apprêtait à se déchirer. Lockhart se releva doucement, avec précaution. Il boitait. Il se frotta brièvement les yeux. Non, il avait rêvé ? La figure fantomatique d'un jeune homme, l'air satisfait venait de disparaître.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, alors que Lockhart pointait sa baguette sur Rogue. Le petit professeur Flitwick se trouvait au seuil de la porte et observa la scène, la bouche grande ouverte. Sa moustache frémit.

- J'ai entendu des hurlements dans le couloir… que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Severus ?

Lockhart se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux les tirant en arrière, son visage était rouge et une perle de transpiration s'accrocha au bout de son menton :

- Je ne sais pas Filius, tout d'un coup il est sorti de ses gons et a commencé à m'agresser. Il était comme possédé.

- Il respire encore ? Flitwick s'avança en de rapides enjambées près de Rogue, inconscient. Son visage reflétait son niveau d'inquiétude.

Lockhart s'approcha de son collège étendu sur les dalles grises de la salle, il approcha un peu son oreille de la bouche et du nez de Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, Gilderoy ? Poussez-vous, bon sang… Le petit professeur sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue. Il murmura une quelconque formule latine ; le buste du maître des potions s'éleva et un léger souffle quitta la bouche mi-close de Rogue.

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe, McGonagall et Pomfresh se tenaient sous l'arche de la porte, se retrouvant devant une scène légèrement semblable à celle qu'elles avaient vécue un an auparavant. Rogue était allongé sur le sol, dans un sale état. Mais là, c'était _légèrement _différent… Filius était accroupi vers le trentenaire assommé et le célèbre écrivain se tenait derrière Flitwick ; il semblait perturbé.

- Pourquoi diable y a-t-il toujours des problèmes dans ce corps d'enseignant ?!

* * *

Le rideau opaque de la nuit s'était étendu dehors et le vent tapait fort sur les hauts vitraux de l'infirmerie. La faible lumière d'une bougie éclairait le lit de Rogue, celui-ci venait à l'instant d'émerger de sa torpeur. Il se redressa dans son lit, sa tête tournait et il avait l'impression d'avoir embarqué sur un bateau qui naviguait avec peine dans les remous d'une grosse rivière rocailleuse. Sa tête entre les mains, il remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées et retrouva lentement la sensation d'y voir plus clair. _Il avait tabassé Lockhart ? _Rogue retira le rideau noir qui chatouillait son visage et regarda autour de lui. Elle avait les yeux rougis.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Clementia cligna des yeux, elle tenait une lettre écrite sur du vieux papier entre ses mains, un pâle sourire étira ses traits fatigués. Elle se pencha vers Rogue et lui posa une main tremblante sur son épaule :

- Vous m'avez fait peur… qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé Severus ? Tout le monde dit que vous étiez carrément possédé. Rogue posa sa main sur celle de Clementia, frissonnant à son contact. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans son corps.

- Dites-moi d'abord ce qui vous arrive ? Il sourit, légèrement. Vous avez encore pleuré ?

Sa réaction ne fut pas étonnante, son petit poing s'écrasa sur son épaule.

- Severus… Sa voix ressemblait à un reproche, mais elle restait douce. Elle plia sa lettre et la rangea dans une poche de sa blouse. « J'ai reçu un mot de la part d'un ami, récemment hospitalisé. Et avec ce qui vous est arrivé aujourd'hui… je dois avouer que j'ai un peu craqué.»

- Un ami… ?

- Oui, il me reste quelques amis, elle haussa un sourcil. Pas un grand nombre, mais quelques-uns. Et celui-ci m'écrit de temps à autre. En ce moment, il est à l'hôpital de St-Mangouste, mais il va s'en sortir.

Elle croisa les doigts.

- C'est grave ? Rogue retira la couverture et s'assit sur le lit.

- J'en sais rien. Il veut pas m'inquiéter… Elle secoua la tête. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas de ça qu'on devrait parler, qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ? Pourquoi avoir tabassé, croyez pas que je ne suis pas heureuse que vous l'ayez fait, pourquoi avoir tabassé Lockhart ? Sous l'effet de la colère ? Ce n'est pas votre genre…

Rogue haussa des épaules :

- Pour dire vrai, si je devais me venger sérieusement, je l'aurai tout bonnement tué. Mais là, je l'ai passé à tabac. J'ai… été sous l'influence d'une quelconque pulsion de violence. À mon avis.

- Une quelconque pulsion de violence ? releva la Serdaigle, peu convaincue. Vous croyez vraiment en ce que vous dites ?

Les traits du maître des potions se figèrent lentement, une grimace soucieuse étirait ses lèvres :

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, mais ma marque me brûlait atrocement lors de mon passage à l'acte. Et, le jour où je suis venue vous aider parce que la vôtre vous tiraillait le bras, hé bien… j'avais entre aperçu une "sorte" de fantôme. Un esprit.

Clementia fronça les sourcils.

- Un esprit ?

- Dumbledore et moi-même, pensions que cet esprit avait un rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous l'avons vu la première fois le jour où nos marques ont recommencé à brûler… – Rogue baissa soudainement la tonalité de sa voix – et ma marque me faisait atrocement mal quand j'ai attaqué Lockhart, c.q.f.d ! Il retourna légèrement sa tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Dumbledore arriva suivi de près par McGonagall et Lockhart. Le directeur se planta devant le lit de Rogue.

- Severus, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec un calme étonnant.

- Folie passagère. Gilderoy, je vous promets que je ne souhaitais pas vous faire du mal, je ne sais réellement pas ce qui s'est passé.

Lockhart secoua sa tignasse blonde, sa longue robe violette dépoussiérait le sol de l'infirmerie.

- Il s'agissait certainement d'un sort. On vous a peut-être lancé un _Imperium_. Pour m'atteindre personnellement. Je ne veux pas passé pour un vaniteux, mais de nombreuses personnes m'en veulent.

Clementia n'en revenait pas, cet homme arrivait toujours à reporter l'attention sur lui.

- C'est certainement cela, Gilderoy… commenta McGonagall d'un ton pointé d'ironie.

- En tout cas, Severus, sachez que j'accepte vos excuses, je ne vous en veux pas. Vous n'êtes pas le premier a essayé de me frapper ! Il éclata de rire et glissa une boucle dorée derrière une de ses oreilles.

- Il me semble que je ne vous aie pas fait d'excuses, fit remarquer Rogue. Et qui plus est j'ai apparemment réussi à vous frapper.

Lockhart pointa Rogue du doigt, souriant :

- Petit plaisantin. Puis il grimaça et plaqua sa main sur son épaule. Je crains que vous ne m'ayez un peu cassé.

L'infirmière tira le maître des défenses contre les forces du mal en arrière et l'amena sur un lit loin de celui du professeur Rogue. Elle commença à examiner son corps.

McGonagall parut satisfaite d'avoir Lockhart loin d'elle.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard en biais et sourit légèrement.

- Il me semble qu'il est temps d'aller faire votre ronde Minerva. Je vous retrouve dans mon bureau.

- Bien sûr Albus.

Dumbledore s'installa sur le lit de Rogue et se pencha légèrement vers ses deux protégés :

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? murmura le directeur de sa voix paisible.

- L'esprit… Je crois que c'est sa faute. J'ai soudainement perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai pas pris du plaisir à lui faire du mal, mais ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

- Je vois, il va falloir s'occuper de cet esprit le plus vite possible. Nous devons comprendre à quel point il est lié Voldemort. Pour savoir ce que nous risquons.

- On risque déjà gros si Rogue et moi-même pouvons être contrôlé par un esprit fou qui veut soit nous tuer soit que nous tuions.

- Au moins, il choisit de bonnes cibles, commenta Rogue esquissant en sourire.

- Severus…

- Pardon Albus.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Bon, préparez-vous, vous allez devoir faire votre ronde et Clementia, pendant que vous y êtes, accompagnez-le. Et moi pendant ce temps, je vais … réfléchir à cette situation.

* * *

Dumbledore passa une main lasse sur son visage ; le blizzard était fou et frappait les fenêtres et les portes de Poudlard à grand coup de bras enneigés.

- Qui est-ce cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il.

- Justin Finch-Fletchley, un élève de deuxième année, de Poufsouffle.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Et voilà après un an d'absence, dont je suis vraiment navrée... c'est fou comme l'année est passée si vite. C'est seulement l'autre jour que j'ai remarqué que cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas soumis un nouveau chapitre, alors pour m'excuser... j'ai ****déjà le chapitre 20, il doit juste être corrigé... et le 21 est en cours d'écriture ! **

**Merci aux récents commentaires, l'histoire a passé le cap des 35 commentaires et j'en suis très contente ! :) Merci beaucoup. **

**Les derniers chapitres de la deuxième partie commencent à être publié, bientôt la partie 3 ;) : Thérianthropie nocturne. **

**Bises. **

* * *

Chapitre 19

- Et vous pensez réellement que ce choix est judicieux ?

Dumbledore regarda la neige tomber à l'extérieur et haussa les épaules ; Rogue les bras croisés, sourcils froncés, s'était enfoncé dans le vieux fauteuil du directeur. La décision du directeur était prise, malgré les quelques heures de discussion mouvementé, Rogue n'avait réussi à l'en dissuader. Dumbledore avait une idée fixe.

- Oui, Severus. Je le pense, ainsi elle sera en sécurité à l'infirmerie et elle ne doutera pas de ses origines.

- Vous voulez lui faire ça à Noël ? C'est le présent le plus déplorable que vous ayez jamais donné à quelqu'un.

- Je sais que vous m'en voulez mon ami. Mais c'est mieux ainsi ! Prenez plutôt un bonbon.

Rogue fronça encore plus les sourcils, mécontent.

- Ce n'est pas votre infecte sucrerie qui va me calmer ou me mettre de bonne humeur.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas la sécurité de…

Le Serpentard se leva soudainement et, contrôlant ses nerfs, poussa la chaise contre la table, doucement.

- Ne commencez pas avec cela, vous voulez bien ? Oui, je souhaite sa sécurité, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle risque réellement ?

- Une autre mauvaise plaisanterie de notre paultergeist ?

Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis quitta le bureau du directeur tout en disant :

- C'est moi qui m'en charge !

Il traversa les couloirs avec une vitesse déconcertante : il devait le faire lui. Personne d'autre. Les innombrables couloirs du château accueillirent un à un le professeur Rogue, le gratifiant d'une bise glaciale. Il arriva rapidement à destination, baguette en mains. Le maître des potions s'arrêta derrière celle qu'il commençait à désirer. Ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque, Madame Pince était perdue dans un des multiples rayons des étagères remplis de livre. Clementia rangeait un bouquin, en chantonnant, quand le sort la frappa de plein tête, elle s'écroula sur le sol raide. Rogue la regarda avec tristesse, son corps figé dans une posture de surprise, les yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche mi-close, ses bras ballants comme ceux d'une poupée désarticulée. Elle était comme une statue de cire. Immobile.

Comment parfaire la mise en scène ? Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Maintenant il allait être seul pendant un moment, le temps que Dumbledore arrange le problème.

Seul... comme avant.

Rogue se racla la gorge, il devait paraître le plus plausible possible, le professeur modula sa voix pour qu'elle ait un ton surpris et peiné. Pour le ton peiné, il ne doutait pas de réussir à le produire, car il l'était. Profondément.

- Oh non ! commença-t-il d'une voix très forte, feignant l'horreur de la retrouver ainsi. Madame Pince, que s'est-il passé ? Il faut chercher Pomfresh et le directeur... !

Severus alors se pencha vers Clementia et se mit à genoux sur le sol, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Et palpa son pouls, car les pas de la bibliothécaire résonnait plus bruyamment. Quand elle apparut dans le rayon, premièrement mécontente, elle sursauta, étonnée.

- Professeur Rogue... qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Dites-moi pas qu'elle aussi... murmura Pince en fixant d'un air dérangé le corps de son assistante.

- Je le crains Irma. Pouvez-vous chercher le directeur et l'infirmière? Je reste là pour la protéger. Sa question sonnait plus comme un ordre, mais Pince ne s'offensa pas et obtempéra, quittant son lieu de travail avec rapidité.

Rogue se pencha encore plus vers Clementia, du bout de ses doigts pâles de l'infâme personne qu'il croyait être, il lui caressa la joue. Les poils de sa nuque s'hérissèrent lors du contact. Il était triste.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Clementia. En te protégeant, je t'ai attaqué et ce n'est pas ce dont tu avais besoin..., tu as besoin de temps pour reprendre confiance et non que quelqu'un t'empêche de vivre plusieurs semaines de ta vie. C'était la décision d'Albus... sa faute ! Rogue avait murmuré, en tenant fermement les mains de la Serdaigle. C'est sa faute, ce n'est pas mon choix.

Tumultes de personnes firent leur entrée sur la scène de _crime. _Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfresh et Pince. Le directeur arriva le plus rapidement vers le corps de Clementia, il regretta déjà d'avoir laissé Rogue le faire. Celui-ci avait l'air dévasté. En même temps, il venait de _mettre hors service _la seule _amie _que Rogue avait; ou simple personne à qui il tenait. Dumbledore ne prit pas la peine de se pencher, son vieux dos devant être ménagé ces derniers temps, mais il posa sa main parcourue de ses vieilles veines sur l'épaule tendue du professeur de potions.

- Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? Racontez-nous tout.

- Je suis arrivé dans la bibliothèque et je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Rogue se pencha et souleva Clementia, le visage fermé. Son corps raide était lourd, mais il ne tiqua pas et quitta la salle. Il sentait son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de son corps.

McGonagall avait l'air bouleversée, une agression de plus et c'était la fin. Son visage fin marqué par le temps sembla vieillir d'un seul coup. Un chat quitta la salle en vitesse suivant le professeur de potions de près.

Le directeur remercia Madame Pince et suivit son amie, Madame Pomfresh le suivant de près.

- Pompom, occupez-vous bien de Clementia. J'ai des choses à régler pendant ce temps, Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à l'infirmière, qui était un peu perdue, et monta une paire d'escalier.

Pomfresh arriva rapidement dans l'infirmerie, McGonagall et Rogue installaient ensemble Clementia sur un lit, un peu plus loin des autres pétrifiés. La lueur de la lune tombait sur la salle dallée, éclairant ces malades d'une pâle lumière. Le vent frappait fort contre le vitre, comme s'il voulait les briser et entrer au sein chaud du château.

- Je suis désolée Severus, mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, commença Pomfresh de sa voix sûre mais en même temps compatissante. Elle connaissait bien l'expression de peine qu'arborait le professeur. Même si elle pensait ne jamais le voir sur son visage. Elle observa McGonagall quitter la salle avec rapidité. 'Minerva où allez-vous ?'

- Je dois envoyer des lettres.

Elle avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

Pomfresh soupira et se retourna, Rogue était assis sur le lit de Clementia. L'infirmière partit dans sa chambre, songeant aux multiples moments où ces deux s'étaient retrouvé dans l'infirmerie avec elle comme gardienne. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Clementia n'en sortirait pas aussi rapidement.

Rogue rouge de haine, de colère, contre lui et Dumbledore fixa longuement le corps figé de la brune. Son cerveau brouillé avançait en mode ralenti, après quelques minutes, il tira le rideau du lit pour être cent pour cent seul avec elle. Sans qu'il voit le corps des élèves pétrifiés. Le bras tendu, baguette en mains, il fit plusieurs sorts : camouflage, fortification, … tout pour qu'on ne puisse tracer son sort de pétrification. Tout pour qu'elle croit, à son retour, qu'elle avait été pétrifié par l'horrible créature qui rodait dans les couloirs, elle devait croire que c'était son sang qui l'avait mis dans une situation pareille. Et non, lui. Un de ses seuls amis. Rogue s'agenouilla devant le lit de la Serdaigle, et enfouit sa tête dans la couverture, agrippant le tissu froid d'une main et posa l'autre dans la main ouverte de Clementia. Il était confus et horriblement en colère contre Dumbledore, une colère froide. Il avait le sentiment que la chaire de son coeur se distordait et se déchirait à certains endroits.

Le corps de Clementia était encore chaud, il le sentait. Il sentait le sang couler dans ses veines et palpiter à travers sa peau claire et fine, répandant ainsi sa chaleur dans le corps froid mais vivant de Rogue. Le professeur serra fort sa main. Il pleurait... Il avait chaud à la tête et le sang battait contre ses tempes, mais il pleurait... Rogue retira son visage humide du drap et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Quand il posa ses yeux bruns sur le visage surpris de la Serdaigle, il versa d'autres larmes, n'arrivant pas à se contrôler. Ne lui avait-il pas volé de précieuses heures de sa vie ? Si ce n'est des semaines, voire des mois ? Combien de temps allait-elle rester là ? Combien de moments, qu'ils auraient vécu ensemble venait-il d'effacer ? D'un coup de baguette. Sous l'ordre radical d'un vieil homme qui cachait la vérité à cette même femme. Pour la protéger. Pour son bien. Pour sa sécurité.

Les protections de Dumbledore pouvaient être risquées.

Il le savait.

Lily avait été protégée par Dumbledore.

En fait.

Tout.

Tout.

Tout était de sa faute. Rogue ferma les yeux, Lily l'aurait contredit. Clementia aussi. Dumbledore faisait de son mieux. Il avait offert une seconde chance à Rogue, un possible avenir pour Harry, une profession pour Clementia. Une nouvelle opportunité pour Rogue de changer sa vie. Severus respira bruyamment ravalant ses larmes de colère, il s'approcha un peu plus de Clementia. Il s'avança le plus près possible. Il respira une nouvelle fois. Se calmant. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Clementia. Il eut l'impression qu'elle frissonna, mais il savait bien qu'il délirait. Peut-être que c'était une image future, se dit-il. Peut-être que dans un avenir peu lointain, il se retrouvera devant Clementia. Figée. Morte. Et il sera seul.

Rogue posa son front contre celui de Clementia.

- Je ne le veux pas... murmura Severus. D'accord ? Promets-moi de ne jamais me faire endurer ça ? Après ça, ne me laisse plus jamais seul. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie que tu me cries dessus, que tu pleures dans mes bras, que tu rigoles à mes bêtises, que tu aies envie de frapper Lockhart et que je le fasse à ta place. Et surtout..., que tu éprouves... Severus se tut. Et ouvrit les yeux. « Je t'aime.»

Elle était si proche de lui.

Si proche.

Et tellement loin.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles immobiles de Clementia. Le temps d'une seconde. Peut-être qu'il ne le fera jamais plus. Puis il se retira, l'embrassant une dernière fois.

* * *

- Ça va faire une semaine qu'il n'y a pas eu d'agression, informa Dumbledore avec une légère satisfaction dans la voix, puis il s'installa sur son siège de directeur, pensif. Ses yeux bleus dérivèrent vers la fenêtre devant laquelle se tenait Lockhart. Rogue était assis sur une chaise, fixant le blondinet d'un air mauvais. « Comment avance votre club de duel ? Les élèves s'améliorent-ils ? »

Lockhart cessa sa contemplation nocturne.

- De mieux en mieux, Albus, j'espère que mes leçons primordiales… de défense, auront aidé le plus grand nombre de nos petites têtes blondes.

Rogue sourit faussement, lui, il aurait souhaité arraché la tête de ce blondinet là.

Dumbledore opina du chef avec satisfaction :

- J'espère sincèrement que vous dites vrai, mon cher. Sincèrement. Le conseil de l'école va bientôt se rencontrer pour débattre de la situation de l'établissement ; il faut qu'on prenne des nouvelles dispositions de sécurité. Vous pouvez disposer Gilderoy, merci beaucoup.

- Encore une bonne journée et… un joyeux Noël.

L'horrible blond, après un ultime sourire illuminé quitta le bureau chauffé du directeur et disparut dans les escaliers.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard se détendit un tantinet, puis les yeux clairs de Dumbledore se posèrent sur lui et la colère revint. Il lui en voulait.

- Severus… Albus ne savait comment s'excuser, il s'en voulait bien évidemment ; mais lui voulait protéger Clementia et tant pis si Severus, en échange, le regardait avec tant de mépris et de colère.

- Je sais Albus. Mais je vous en veux quand même…

Dumbledore sourit légèrement :

- Je vois. Bon, je ne vous ai pas fait monter ici pour avoir de la compagnie en cette journée de fête. Comment avance vos recherches sur cet esprit ?

- Elles avancent mal. J'en ai discuté avec quelques fantômes du château, mais la plupart préfère ne pas s'avancer sur le sujet. Depuis que Nick-quasi-sans-tête a été retrouvé pétrifié, ils restent plus discrets et silencieux. On peut comprendre… même dans la mort, ils ne sont plus en sécurité.

- Bien, je retiens vos informations, merci. Bonne journée Severus.

Le directeur tourna les talons et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa bibliothèque.

Severus grogna, il n'avait pas le droit de savoir plus sur le sujet ou bien ? Tant pis, de tout façon il avait un autre programme de prévu.

Une fois en dehors du périmètre du bâtiment, il disparut dans un tourbillon de tissus sombres.

Et il réapparut bien plus loin. Rogue hésita encore un moment, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tant pis, son poing frappa sur la porte en bois de la belle maisonnette. Le professeur s'était rendu dans un quartier de banlieue, dans la région de Londres. Une idée en tête: en apprendre plus sur Clementia, pourquoi fallait-il la protéger ainsi, qui était donc ce père inconnu qui sans le vouloir lui causait tant de mal ? La porte du cottage s'ouvrit lentement, un homme aux traits chaleureux fit son apparition, une tasse de thé à la main et un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres.

- Professeur, que faites-vous ici ?

Rogue serra la main chaude de Fides et après avoir été invité à rentrer, se réfugia dans la chaleur du cottage.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Fides ramassa quelques habits qui traînaient dans le hall d'entrée et les jeta en boule dans une corbeille à linge. « Je m'excuse pour le désordre… » Le pasteur sourit à son invité.

- Non, merci. Je n'ai besoin de rien et pas de problème pour le désordre. Je suis venu pour parler de Clementia, commença Rogue en s'installant sur une chaise vers la table à manger.

Fides s'arrêta brièvement dans son mouvement puis déposa sa tasse sur la table.

- Comment va ma fille ? Elle est toujours … ?

- Oui, mais notre infirmière et notre professeur de botanique passent leur temps libre à trouver un remède. Et je leur fais confiance pour sauver les élèves et votre fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Néanmoins…, j'ai une demande, particulière, à vous faire. Je suis venu pour aider votre fille. Je sais que vous êtes son père adoptif et Clementia n'en a jamais souffert. Mais, je sais aussi que son vrai père est la cause de toutes les protections que Dumbledore procure à Clementia. Elle est peut-être en danger à cause de lui et aussi à cause de son passé. Si Vous-Savez-Qui connaît le père de Clementia, alors…

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Voldemort n'est plus, non ? Ma fille ne peut pas savoir qui est son vrai père, c'était le choix de sa mère et de son père.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Fides, juste un peu d'incompréhension.

- À quoi cela vous serait utile ? finit par demander Hope.

- Pour le bien de Clementia, Dumbledore souhaite qu'elle ignore tout de ses origines mais cela ne vaut pas pour moi. J'apprécie énormément votre fille, je ne veux que l'aider. Elle aurait besoin de connaître son passé pour être plus sûre d'elle. Et… je…

À court d'arguments Rogue se tut, se rendant compte que tout ce qu'il disait était tiré par les cheveux. Il voulait juste connaître le père de Clementia pour aller lui casser la figure ou pour pouvoir protéger Clementia si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait, témoigner en sa faveur s'il voulait l'attaquer. En même temps, Voldemort devait se douter de quelque chose sinon jamais il n'aurait accepté Clementia dans ses rangs.

- Et Voldemort ?

- On craint son retour.

Fides réfléchit un moment, de toute façon ils étaient modifiés.

- Venez professeur, suivez-moi.

Hope le guida jusqu'à la cave de la maison qui avait été aménagée en une grande pièce remplie de flacons, chaudrons, livres et autres objets magiques.

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez retiré de notre monde, que vous aviez cessé tout ce qui était magique. Après la mort de votre… fiancée.

- Qui c'est qui vous a dit ça ? demanda Fides, en ouvrant une grande armoire. Il chercha parmi des fioles.

- Dumbledore.

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage du pasteur.

- C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Entre-deux, j'avais rencontré Rosanna et si j'avais dû refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un… hé bien ça aurait été elle. Fides se retourna, un flacon en mains, navré. « Elle m'avait donné ses souvenirs. Nous les avons modifié avec Dumbledore, pour que Clementia puisse peut-être un jour découvrir sa mère en _r__é__el. _Vous ne pourriez pas reconnaître son père, mais vous pouvez peut-être vous faire une idée de la situation de ma fille. Tenez, la pensine est à votre disposition. » Fides lui donna le tube de cristal et lui désigna un autre. « Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez simplement fermer la porte derrière-vous. Je dois préparer ma prédication pour demain. » Hope salua Rogue et ferma doucement la porte.

Rogue retira le bouchon et laissa les fluides argentés se mêler au liquide de la pensine, puis il y plongea son visage fatigué. Il atterrit aux côtés de deux personnes à une table dans un restaurant aux fauteuils vieillis. Il devait être arrivé au mauvais moment, car un silence lourd venait de s'installer à la table. Une belle jeune fille, la peau claire et de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un gros châle se trouvait à sa droite. Elle était enceinte, belle et bien. C'était certainement la mère de Clementia, Rogue regarda en suite le père. Un homme anodin, sans visage marquant, modifié par Fides et Dumbledore. Un beau travail. Le père semblait un peu perdu, comme s'il émergeait dans un épais brouillard.

- Rosanna, je… suis…

La jeune femme sourit tristement et posa sa main squelettique sur celle du père.

- Hélas, je peux vous comprendre... Je m'étais préparée à recevoir une réponse négative de votre part. J'ai bien pris le temps d'y penser, plusieurs fois. Aucune minute n'a passé sans que j'y pense, sans que je me demande ce que j'allais faire de ce bébé. Le choix est venu après un moment, j'en ai parlé longuement avec mon confident, des heures durant ; lui volant de précieuses heures de sommeil. Nous avons débattu, nous nous sommes disputés et finalement, mon choix a été clair. Après on a parlé de vous, de votre rôle dans cette histoire, dans le rôle de la vie de l'enfant. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important, qu'il ne faut pas entacher votre image. Un bébé est dur à accepter.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Rosanna. Jamais, au grand jamais, je m'attendais à ce que les choses se passent ainsi. Surtout de cette manière. Il était clair que jamais je n'aurais d'enfants. Que ma famille devait s'éteindre avec moi... Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux. Il est certain que je vous donnerais de l'argent, vu votre état.

Rosanna secoua vivement la tête en signe de désaccord.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'obtenir une quelconque aide de qui que ce soit. Je vais m'en sortir toute seule, pour l'enfant, avec mes moyens. Je veux que le bébé soit fier de moi, une fois parmi nous. Si je vous demandais votre avis..., c'était pour que l'enfant ait la possibilité de connaître son père.

- Je vois. Le _p__è__re _joua nerveusement avec une vieille chevalière. « Vous savez déjà s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque en pointant le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

- Aucune idée, on verra à l'accouchement. Il y a un point que je voulais aussi régler avec vous, le prénom. Votre famille a aussi une histoire et peut-être que vous vouliez un deuxième nom symbolique ou en honneur d'un de vos ancêtres.

Est-ce qu'il était ému ? Rogue avait cru percevoir une pointe d'étonnement dans les yeux à présent humides du père de l'enfant ; il voyait le torse de l'homme se relever avec peine.

- Vous avez déjà des idées de prénom ?

- Hé bien, l'enfant arrivera dans quelques semaines si tout se passe bien. Alors oui, j'ai déjà ma petite liste et mes coups de coeur.

- Vous me perturbez... murmura l'homme, médusé devant la force que dégageait la jeune femme, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il avait récemment appris qu'elle vivait dans une caravane, dans un pré et était devenue serveuse. Pourtant elle était toujours comme il l'avait connue, rayonnante. « Dites-moi vos coups de coeur, ça m'intéresse.»

- J'aime beaucoup Gale; si c'est un petit garçon et Fidelis pour une fille... mais je ne suis pas convaincue de Fidelis.

- Vous souhaitez un prénom symbolique... ? J'ai toujours apprécié le prénom Clementia, c'est un peu étrange au début, mais mon oreille s'y est habituée avec le temps. Et j'aime bien.

- Clementia Fidelis Carthew... Oui, je retiens votre proposition. Rosanna retira un petit carnet de la poche arrière de son leggings. La couverture était cornée et des dizaines de pages étaient recouvertes d'une petite écriture serrée, Rosanna tourna quelques pages de son carnet et s'arrêta sur une page sur laquelle se trouvait une bonne vingtaine de prénom. Elle inscrivit le prénom _Clementia _dans la colonne de droite et dessina un petit coeur à côté. « Voilà.» murmura la brune en rangeant son bloc-note.

Le _p__è__re _se redressa lentement et déposa des pièces de bronze sur la table. La serveuse attrapa l'argent du bout de ses doigts et salua l'homme avec un sourire. Il était très apprécié dans le coin.

- Je vais devoir partir, Rosanna.

- Et c'est ici que nos chemins divergent. rajouta celle-ci, se redressant à son tour ; ils échangèrent une poignée de main, comme s'ils avaient pris rendez-vous pour une affaire.

Le chapeau sur la tête, le _p__è__re _de Clementiase retourna, prêt à partir, il tourna légèrement la tête :

- Adieu et bonne chance pour l'enfant.

- Adieu.

Un serveur, un charmant jeune homme, aida la jeune maman à enfiler sa veste de seconde main et lui tendit une paire de gants en tissu brun. Severus la suivit dehors, Rosanna le remercia et s'enfonça dans les ruelles glaciales de Londres, l'hiver s'abattit soudainement sur eux. De gros flocons de neiges commencèrent à tomber sur la capitale de l'Angleterre. La jeune femme marcha quelques mètres dans la rue et disparut dans un drôle de tourbillon.

Rogue refit surface chez les Hope, avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir, il déboucha le second flacon et replongea dans le passé de Rosanna. Cette fois, il apparut dans le hall des Hope, Fides plus jeune venait d'ouvrir la porte à Rosanna.

L'ex-prostituée tomba dans les bras de son confident ; elle était secouée par de gros sanglots et des larmes amères coulaient le long de son visage. L'homme à la carrure avantageuse passa ses doigts dans la chevelure trempée de la future maman, elle martelait le torse de l'homme à l'aide de ses petits poings.

- Ma fille n'aura jamais de père...

Le pasteur recula légèrement en douceur et observa le visage inondé de la femme qui se tenait tremblante devant lui. Elle était belle, elle qui allait être maman. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, car elle était une tête-de-mule.

- Rosie, tu savais très bien que ça allait se passer comme ça. Calme-toi, respire, tu stresses le bébé. clama Fides de sa voix chaude.

- JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER ! Tu ne comprends pas ? La petite n'aura pas de père..., elle devra grandir sans lui. Avec moi.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté Rosanna, si le père de ta fille refusait d'assumer je serais là pour elle. Pour que la petite grandisse aussi avec un adulte masculin et non qu'avec sa jeune maman.

L'homme passa ses doigts sous les yeux de la femme, essuyant les larmes. Rosanna étouffa un nouveau sanglot et reprit son souffle, lentement.

- Rosie..., tu es toute pâle. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas te stresser, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Un grognement inquiétant s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme, elle venait de poser ses deux mains sur son gros ventre. Elle était là, pâle. Le pasteur observa la jeune femme avec attention. Rogue observa la scène inquiet, pourquoi Fides ne faisait-il rien ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse, rapidement. Finalement, le pasteur faucha Rosanna et la souleva sans trop de difficulté. Et partit dans la ruelle, Rogue le suivit mais ils avaient transplané.

Il était de nouveau chez les Hope.


	21. Chapitre 20

Et voici le chapitre 20, qui a un moment rating M, donc vous êtes prévenus !

Bises =)

**Chapitre 20 **

Il referma la porte de l'auberge, lieu de rendez-vous avec Salomé. La future mère avait insisté, malgré l'avancement de sa grossesse, pour qu'ils se retrouvent au tour d'une tasse de thé et discutent un peu ensemble.

Severus appréciait la compagnie de la jeune Salomé, même si elle avait son petit tempérament, peut-être que ça lui rappelait Clementia. Lily aussi avait un caractère bien à elle… Une double dose de remords l'attaqua ; mais le printemps arrivait et avec lui l'espoir de soigner les pétrifiés. Même si la potion ne sera pas nécessaire pour récupérer Clementia ; il s'imaginait parfois, dans un moment de folie, aller la réveiller et lui révéler le plan de Dumbledore, de lui suggérer de la pétrifier chaque matin mais de rester avec elle la nuit, pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais la débilité de son idée était assez claire à ses yeux.

D'un signe de la main il salua Madame Rosmerta qui servait les clients aux différentes tables et se rendit vers une table du fond, mise à disposition pour les personnes qui souhaitaient un peu plus d'intimité. À sa table attendait Salomé buvant un chocolat chaud et un homme se tenait à ses côtés, Severus ne le connaissait pas ; il était en train de lire un grand livre et de temps à autres buvait une gorgée de bière brune.

- Bonjour Salomé, comment vous allez, le bébé et toi ?

- Plutôt bien, je suis bientôt à terme, annonça-t-elle rayonnante. Et toi, ça va ?

Le professeur s'installa à la dernière chaise libre de la table, il croisa les bras et opina du chef :

- Ça fait aller… Il posa ses yeux sombres sur l'inconnu qui semblait absorbé par sa lecture, soudainement l'homme tendit sa main, tout en lisant, dans la direction de Rogue.

- Aaron Tibeus Cain Falker, ami de miss Siccus, en train de lire, je finis le chapitre et je suis à vous !

Severus serra la main en fronçant les sourcils. Encore un autre cas social, c'est ça ? Il se tourna vers Salomé, celle-ci semblait particulièrement amusée.

- Comment va Clementia ? Elle est toujours…

- Oui, état stationnaire, mais le professeur Chourave pense que les mandragores seront matures avant la fin de l'année, donc on les récupèrera tous, il lui sourit.

La blonde soupira doucement, elle posa ses mains croisées sur son gros ventre.

- On a lu avec Siccus qu'il faut, les derniers jours de grossesse, prendre une dose de potion chaque jour. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te demander les derniers ingrédients pour finir cette potion.

Aaron, sceptique, rigola ironiquement et posa son livre sur la table :

- Ma chérie, tu sais que je souhaite que le petit naisse, mais t'es sûre de vos sources ?

- Commence pas, on en a discuté, on est proche du terme, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire peur, alors tu te tais.

Le roux s'excusa :

- Je veux pas te faire peur, je me fais juste du soucis pour toi et le bébé. On ne sait pas si les sources de Vlad sont valables, qui sait qui les a écrit.

- Pour l'instant la grossesse s'est déroulée sans problème comparés aux autres, je me fais moins de soucis pour ma part, j'espère juste que votre enfant ne sera pas un vampire.

Aaron grimaça après la remarque de Rogue :

- Espérons-le, murmura le sorcier en reprenant une gorgée de bière, il se lécha le pourtour des lèvres.

- Je peux t'amener les ingrédients demain matin, un peu avant midi. Ça irait pour toi ?

- Oui, c'est parfait, merci beaucoup Severus. Et… tu pourras informer Dumbledore qu'il n'y aura plus de risques d'attaque.

Rogue sourcilla, pourquoi donc ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose au vampire de la forêt interdite ? Salomé finit sa tasse de chocolat chaud et rajouta :

- Nous allons déménager en Irlande, on attend juste la naissance du bébé.

- Mais je n'étais pas au courant ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, grogna Aaron en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux ; cet homme à la barbe courte et aux yeux bleus perçants lui disait décidément quelque chose, Severus l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ?

La future mère s'excusa au près de son ami et interpella Rogue :

- On risque de partir avant… que Clementia ne nous revienne. Tu la tiendras au courant ? Je l'aime beaucoup et c'est volontiers qu'on vous accueille une fois en Irlande, pour une petite visite.

Rogue acquiesça :

- Je lui dirai…, son attention se reporta sur Aaron. « Excusez-moi Falker, mais vous me dites quelque chose. »

Le roux, qui ressemblait à un croisement entre une belette barbue et un motard, eut un sourire gêné :

- Vous m'avez peut-être aperçu dans la Gazette du sorcier, je suis ambassadeur du ministère auprès des créatures magiques. Je m'occupe, avec mon équipe, des interactions entre espèces… après on est aussi obligé de répondre aux demandes du Premier ministre, que ce soit le moldu ou le vieux Fudge les concernant. C'est un travail assez délicat.

- Ça devait être ça, Rogue hésita un instant, peut-être que ce gars y connaissait quelque chose, c'était bien dans son métier… enfin, peut-être pas, il s'agissait tout de même d'un cas particulier… « Est-ce que par hasard, vous vous y connaissez en fantômes et esprits ? »

- Mis à part Meiler et Eynion, pas vraiment.

- Ils habitent avec lui, précisa Salomé à voix basse sous le ton de la confidence.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Vous vivez avec des fantômes ? répéta le professeur de potions, peu crédule.

- Eynion de Tilston, un brave chevalier du douzième siècle, un des premiers Serpentard a être nommé chevalier de son époque, apparemment ma maison familiale l'abrite depuis sa construction… Un homme de charmante compagnie. Puis Meiler, un pauvre type, il a été assassiné avant de devenir roi, paraît qu'il connaissait Merlin en personne. Mais à mon avis, il raconte ce qu'il lui plaît.

- Vraiment ? Je suis pas d'humeur à entendre des plaisanteries… marmonna Severus, bougon.

- Pure vérité mon ami, j'ai même fait la connaissance d'Arthur Conan Doyle par leur biais.

Rogue ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soit.

– Vous pensez pouvoir me les présenter ? J'ai quelques questions sur leur sujet…, enfin si cela est possible.

L'ambassadeur resta silencieux un instant, pensif. Il sortit un carnet d'une de ces poches et le feuilleta :

– Vous êtes libre en fin de semaine ? Là, je pourrais vous amener à la maison. Les autres jours, je suis en voyage. On pourrait se donner rendez-vous ici, vers 17 heures ?

La suggestion parut convenir à Rogue, les élèves revenaient le dimanche et il avait déjà pris de l'avance sur la préparation de ces cours.

– Parfait, mon cher Rogue. Je vais devoir vous laisser, mes braves, j'ai un petit rendez-vous à l'hôpital avec un sympathique loup-garou. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Salomé et échangea une poignée de mains avec Rogue. Il s'avança au milieu de la salle et s'arrêta vers la jolie tenancière « Je m'en vais Rosie, je te règle mes longues dettes vendredi, promis ! ».

Et c'est là, qu'il l'embrassa rapidement, la laissant rouge et contente. Rogue ne fut pas surpris, Rosmerta ne pouvait, logiquement, être femme célibataire. Mais certains clients de la gente masculine parurent soudainement très déçus.

- Prof'… Clementia elle va vraiment s'en sortir ? demanda la blonde, soucieuse pour son amie.

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

L'humidité suintait entre les interstices mousseuses des pierres, l'odeur forte de pisse et de mort emplissait les airs, elle était forte et nauséabonde, mais lui s'y était habitué. Combien de jours avaient-ils passés entre ces murs… combien de nuit hantées, combien d'heures à souffrir, à souhaiter la mort qui ne venait pas. La torture… La nuit avant de réussir à s'endormir, c'était les hurlements des Londubat qui venaient le hanter, le pire était ceux de la femme. Alice, qu'elle s'appelait. Ô combien de fois il aurait souhaité avoir été soumis à l'imperium… mais non, il avait été conscient de l'acte inhumain qu'il commettait. Eux étaient parents…, ils avaient un fils. Mais l'euphorie de la violence et l'influence de son entourage avaient pris possession de tout son être… et c'est maintenant… doucement, qu'il aurait souhaité être assez fort pour ne pas avoir choisi cette voie, cette vie. Mais une autre.

Dans le noir, il sourit. Au moins, il n'avait pas cédé aux demandes du monstre hystérique qui lui servait d'épouse au sang-pur, oh non… pas de décédant aux sangs si purs et aux noms de famille si prétentieux. Il ne lui offrit pas cet honneur, ni même l'extase de l'acte. Rien pour cette sinistre harpie, d'ailleurs il ne supportait plus les rires sadiques et dérangés de sa femme. Elle se trouvait plus loin dans le couloir des détenus, mais son rire résonnait avec tant de force que même les doigts enfoncés dans les oreilles, il l'entendait. Rodolphus la haïssait. Il aurait pu être heureux, être avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait… mais le sang… le sang !

Lestrange dans un accès de rage frappa le mur de son poing. La douleur de son poignet brisé sec se répandit doucement, comme du poison, dans son bras. La douleur était chaude presque réconfortante. Il s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas crier et lentement le goût salé du sang s'imprégnait sur sa langue. Il avala.

Le vieux squelette prit appui sur le mur et se laissa glisser contre la paroi, son frêle corps toucha le sol. Avec ses mains incertaines, il retira le foulard et l'écharpe de sa bien-aimée qu'il avait uni par un noeud. Ses doigts se perdirent dans l'étoffe d'azur, réconfortante, il y enfouit son visage sans chair et respira doucement.

Il voulait la revoir, encore une fois. La dernière fois, sa visite lui avait ramené de l'énergie et de la volonté… de quoi survivre plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la possibilité de s'enfuir. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Fuir pour demander pardon, fuir pour s'excuser et fuir pour revivre.

_Les gradins circulaires, où avaient pris places témoins et juges, membres du Magenmagot, entouraient les accusés : une bande de sadique idéaliste et extrémiste, tous sous l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres… tous fous. Les membres de la cour les dévisageaient avec mépris et haine, leur jugement…indiscutable. Malgré les témoignages en leur faveur, s'il y en avait… Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour cette bande de monstres sanguinaires et sans coeur. _

– _Maintenant que je vous ai présenté les accusations concernant les Mangemorts nommés précédemment… nous allons écouter l'unique témoin qui vient nous apporter de nouvelles informations sur un des accusés, en ce qui concerne les autres… la sentence est irrévocable : Azkaban. Faite sortir les accusés à l'exception de Rodolphus Lestrange. _

_Bellatrix échangea un regard avec son époux, elle ne comprenait pas. Et lui craignait ce qui allait suivre… L'ancienne Black disparut avec les autres, ses cheveux bouclés rebondissant sur ses belles épaules. Le ricanement de Bellatrix retentit une dernière fois dans la salle du procès, le témoin venait de s'installer à la vue de tous. _

_Elle était incertaine, fragile… et Rodolphus la savait aussi émue. D'énormes cernes sous ses yeux clairs lui donnaient un air d'adolescente effrayée, avec ses petits vingt-et-un ans, elle n'avait pas assez d'assurance pour se montrer convaincante, elle le savait et il le savait. Mais elle était venue pour lui. Lui qui l'avait laissée tomber, elle qui l'aimait tant. _

_Deux des membres du Magenmagot observèrent la scène depuis leur place, ils échangèrent quelques mots en murmurant : _

_- J__'ai l'impression que l'accusé pleure…, avança le plus petit des deux. _

_- S__'en a bien l'air. Etonnant… _

_Le président sorcier qui remplaçait Dumbledore pour ce jour, s'éclaircit la voix : _

_- Mademoiselle, veuillez-vous pr__ésenter à la cour. _

_Une petite voix tremblante répondit, elle avait souffert… elle avait perdu ses amis et maintenant elle allait le perdre lui. La fille était brisée, incertaine : _

_- Clementia Hope, 21 ans. _

_- Et quelle est votre relation avec Rodolphus Lestrange ? _

_- Il fut mon compagnon durant trois ann__ées, notre relation a cessé il y a trois ans… répondit-elle avec difficulté. Elle était stressée, le sauver sera difficile. Peut-être pourra-t-elle alléger sa peine. _

_- Tr__ès bien, qu'avez-vous à dire pour la défense de cet homme, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il a torturé, avec l'aide de son épouse et de son frère, deux aurores… jusqu'à la folie. Deux jeunes parents. _

_Clementia prit une profonde respiration : _

_- Je fais partie de ces quelques anciens Mangemorts qui ont quitt__é le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que ça tourne… à l'horreur. J'ai eu mon procès il y a quatre mois…, j'ai connu ce groupe au travers de l'accusé avec qui j'entretenais déjà une relation complice et aimante. Et je peux affirmer qu'il a été aveuglé par les propos de ce mage noir ; je ne veux pas invalider ce qu'il a fait, car c'est horrible. Mais je ne peux que vous dire… qu'il était difficile de ne pas être soumis au charisme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il manipulait à la perfection les esprits et nous imposait en un rien ces idéaux. Rodolphus a été manipulé et assombri par… la magie noire. Ce n'était pas un sadique._

_Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de l'ancienne Mangemort, elle étouffa un sanglot. _

_- Tr__ès touchant, mademoiselle. Très touchant ! tonna le président sorcier, puis il pointa Rodolphus du doigt : « Vous suggérez quoi comme punition ? » _

_- Je__…, je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question, affirma Clementia, peu sûre. _

_- Evidemment que non, ma ch__ère. Mais que feriez-vous à ma place ? _

_La femme resta coi et s'effondra, avec elle, l'accusé fit de même. Mais lui ne faisait que pleurer, le plus discrètement possible, alors qu'elle sanglotait et se ridiculisait devant tout le Magenmagot. _

_- Allez ma petite, ce sorcier ne vous aime pas__… il est marié. _

_- Piti__é, ne le tuez pas… _

_- Votre Honneur, ne lui mentez pas. Clementia, tu es la seule que j__'ai jamais aimée ! Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ? _

Rodolphus retira son visage du tissu et le remit dans son habit. Le pire… lors de ce procès fut le visage anéantie de Clementia, il en aurait presque été malade. Et Bellatrix… quand il est sorti de la salle de procès, avec tant de fierté : « Cette pauvre fille n'a pas convaincu les crétins du Magenmagot ? »

Il se haïssait.

* * *

Dumbledore soupira bruyamment et referma un énorme bouquin. Pourtant il était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre héritier de Serpentard que Tom Jedusor ! Ce pauvre garçon orphelin qu'il avait vu grandir… Il ne pouvait observer Harry sans redouter le voir grandir comme Tom, finir comme Tom. Ses doigts squelettiques se baladèrent sur l'arbre généalogique de Serpentard et qui retraçait toute sa lignée, pour voir si d'autre descendant existait et vivait, ici, au château.

- Je suis navrée Albus, mais ça fait la centième fois que je regarde ces foutus arbres généalogiques… le dernier descendant est bel et bien : Vous-Savez-Qui.

La directrice des Gryffondor était, elle aussi, enfouit sous un tas imposant de vieux parchemins ; baguette en mains, elle les triait après les avoir étudié.

Dumbledore se frotta les yeux, exténué.

- Minerva, je me fais du soucis…

- Rien de plus normal Albus, la situation est on ne peut plus… fragile et compliquée. Triste aussi. La directrice adjointe de Poudlard couverte d'un châle aux motifs écossais semblait tout aussi fatiguée que le directeur. « Les élèves sont-ils encore en sécurité ? Malgré nos renforcements de défense ? Et nos longues rondes de nuit… »

- Sincèrement, je me le demande tout les jours. Minerva… si le conseil d'administration en venait à la décision de me renvoyer, protégez les élèves avant tout.

McGonagall opina du chef.

Dans un _pop _sonore apparurent quelques elfes de maison :

- Monsieur le directeur, au rapport nous venons, tonna le plus grand des cinq avec ferveur.

- Je vous écoute mon brave, Tinkle.

- Après des jours de recherches dans le château et alentours…, la petite créature soupira, nous sommes vraiment désolés, aucune créature inhabituelle n'a pu être observé.

Le directeur les yeux brillant de gentillesse et de compassion rassura les elfes qu'ils avaient effectué leur mission avec beaucoup d'efficacité. Puis il les congédia.

- Tant pis, lâcha Dumbledore en regardant son amie de longue date, il haussa des épaules : On fera avec ce qu'on a. Le directeur regarda dehors, il neigeait un peu. « Saviez-vous très chère, que le professeur Rogue et notre pauvre Clementia ont assisté une jeune femme enceinte d'un vampire. Elle devrait bientôt accoucher, d'après Severus. Evidemment, je vous laisse deviner qui a été mis au courant de cette situation.

- Le Ministère ?

Il opina, ses yeux bleus pétillants se perdirent dans la contemplation du parc enneigé.

- Oui… le Ministère, toujours et encore.

* * *

Un hurlement de douleur retentit soudainement, sortant Rogue de ses réflexions. La maison des Siccus était à présent visible et c'était de-là que venait le hurlement, celui d'une femme. Rogue accéléra le rythme et attrapa sa baguette, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Siccus faisait les cent pas dans la pièce à vivre, le vampire, hors de lui, donna un magistral coup de pied dans le piano qui vola en éclat. Ses yeux rouges étaient injectés de sang, ses poings serrés, il était effrayant. Soudainement, alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage d'où provenait les cris de Salomé, le vampire l'empoigna et l'envoya valser dans une des étagères de la pièce qui s'écroula sur le Serpentard.

- Tu ne récupéreras pas mon enfant ! tonna le géant de sa voix grave. « Je vais t'écraser la tête… » Il s'approchait beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Severus qui se débattait dans les décombres. Le bout de sa baguette pointa des débris et avec difficulté l'incantation quitta sa gorge :

_- Levicorpus ! _Lentement Rogue, baguette toujours pointée sur Siccus, s'extirpa des débris, les cris de Salomé devinrent de plus en plus fréquents et perçants. Le vampire pris de folie se débattait dans les airs vociférant. Une fois redressé, il fixa le géant : _Locomotor Mortis. _Les jambes du vampire se collèrent ensemble, pendant qu'il tombait sur le parquet.

- Je vais te tuer ! Tu vas mourir si tu l'approches, je te le promets !

_- Silencio. _Rogue réfléchit un instant, à l'aide de ses bras Vladimir était en train de se redresser doucement et il s'apprêtait à sauter vers le sorcier, mais le Serpentard fut plus rapide et le pétrifia.

Siccus le grand se retrouva sur le sol immobile, les traits déformés par la colère. Rogue l'enjamba et monta rapidement les escaliers, les cris provenaient d'une pièce où la porte était fermée à clé.

Rogue tenta un sort mais la porte resta close, Salomé s'était protégée de son mari et des membres du Ministère, elle sanglotait.

- Ouvre-moi ! C'est Severus, j'ai immobilisé Siccus, il ne te fera pas de mal ! Ouvre !

- Tu l'as blessé ? demanda la femme tout en hurlant de douleur.

- Non, juste pétrifié… ouvre, bon sang !

La porte s'ouvrit, Salomé s'était réfugiée dans une très grande baignoire en argent. Elle était presque entièrement dénudée, seule une chemise verte recouvrait sa poitrine gonflée de lait. Sur le sol, ses vêtements étaient jetées anarchiquement. Son visage pâle recouvert de larmes était appuyé contre la paroi froide de la baignoire.

- Tu as commencé le travail ? demanda Rogue en s'approchant doucement de la baignoire.

- À ton avis ?! Elle gémit bruyamment et hurla une nouvelle fois. « Les sorts ne font pas effet…, pitié assiste-moi. »

Rogue acquiesça, ne voulant qu'écouter son courage, la baignoire était tellement large que Salomé, allongée, pouvait écarter ses jambes assez amplement pour que le bébé puisse sortir.

Severus s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire et se mouvant grâce à l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, il regarda où il n'aurait voulu regarder. La tête sortait doucement, ensanglantée. Le professeur de potions félicita intérieurement la future mère de s'être protégée en se mettant dans la baignoire. Quelle stupide idée que de s'accoupler avec un vampire.

- Je ne connais pas les sorts permettant d'assister une grossesse… marmonna Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

- Contente-toi de m'encourager, me tenir la main, m'éponger avec un linge et de réceptionner mon bébé, souffla Salomé avec rage, elle l'avait dit très rapidement et subissant une nouvelle contraction frappa sur une des parois en argent.

Severus obtempéra en silence, la mère cicla avec tant de force qu'il crut qu'il allait à présent être sourd. Les épaules du bébé commençait à sortir ; elle lui broyait la main.

- Lâche ma main, le bébé est sur le point de sortir.

Salomé obtempéra.

Severus s'installa de manière à attraper l'enfant du mieux possible, elle poussa une dernière fois et il vit le jour. Le bambin était très pâle et recouvert d'une matière gluante, rouge à certains endroits ; il ne cria point. Rogue avec horreur observa que le cordon ombilicale s'était enroulé au tour du cou fin de l'enfant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la mère, se redressant avec difficulté. Elle vit son enfant et sanglota. « Pitié…, pas ça. »

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Rogue à l'aide de ses doigts retira rapidement le cordon et saisit sa baguette : _Anapneo. _

La petite pleura finalement, Severus la tendit à la mère. Et il se coucha sur le sol froid, transpirant. Quelle début de journée… depuis les dalles glaciales de la salle de bain, il fixa le salon en silence. Salomé utilisa le pommeau de douche pour laver la baignoire puis tout doucement rinça l'enfant et le caressa avec le bout de ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de Siccus… ? demanda finalement Rogue, s'installant en tailleur.

- J'attendrai, un moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer la situation. Comme d'habitude…, son visage rouge était ruisselant de transpiration, mais le reste de son corps avait la chair de poule.

Le Serpentard se leva et entreprit de trouver la chambre à coucher pour rapporter une couverture à la mère.

D'un coup de baguette, il alluma les cierges du couloir et ouvrit les deux autres portes de l'étage : l'une d'elle donnait sur la chambre de l'enfant, sur le berceau on avait peint des petites fleurs, comme sur le piano de la salle à manger, enfin… du défunt piano. Une fois chargé de la grosse couverture rouge, il revint dans la salle de bains et déposa le duvet sur la mère frissonnante.

Salomé lui tendit le bébé :

- Tiens-la le temps que j'installe un peu mieux la couverture, s'il te plaît.

- T'es sûre que…

L'enfant se retrouva bien trop rapidement dans les bras incertains du professeur de potions. C'était le premier enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras… enfin le premier bébé. Même le petit Harry, il ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras quand il avait retrouvé Lily… Parfois il s'en voulait. Malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait face à la petite Siccus, il se sentit pris d'affection ; l'enfant minuscule dégageait une chaleur presque mystique, réconfortante.

- C'est bon, merci beaucoup prof'.

Rogue redonna l'enfant à sa mère, le bébé ouvrit doucement sa petite bouche et bailla ; Salomé joua avec les petits cheveux qui recouvrait son crâne et l'embrassa.

- Je vais vous laisser… si ça joue pour toi, annonça le directeur de Serpentard, il se sentait de trop.

- Merci pour tout, Severus… Elle se redressa légèrement et enfant dans les bras, passa un bras autour du cou du professeur et lui fit une bise. « Demain, on sera plus là… alors je te souhaite tout de bon, écris-moi quand Clementia nous sera revenue. » Elle était émue.

- Occupe-toi bien de ta petite famille, Salomé.

Une fois dans la salle du séjour, il passa devant le vampire pétrifié sans y prêter aucune attention et quitta la bâtisse, une fois les champs de protection dépassés la maison disparut de son champ de vision. Un peu ailleurs, il reprit le chemin de retour pour Poudlard. Le petit sentier tracé par ses pas, s'effaçait après lui, un sort qu'il avait lancé pour qu'on ne retrouve pas la demeure des Siccus. La neige crissait sous ses pieds, et çà et là, de gros tas blanc quittaient les branches des sapins et retombaient lourdement sur le sol. Bientôt la lisière fut visible, le château, sa maison, se dressait dans le paysage blanc, tel un grand gardien ; rassurant.

Rogue enjamba une grosse racine et dépassa un énorme arbre. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise que de se retrouver face à cette scène… surtout au milieu de la forêt interdite. C'était journée… était étonnante. Un homme et une femme étaient allongés dans la neige sur une longue veste lavande, sa virilité s'était enfouie en son sein et la nudité de la femme était cachée par le corps à la peau diaphane. Elle gémissait.

Le professeur de potions détourna le regard un instant, étonné. Oh… mais malgré les ébats passionnés des deux individus, il reconnut le visage de la femme. C'était une élève de dernière année.

- Il me semble que votre place n'est pas ici, miss Smith, se crut-il nécessaire de préciser.

L'homme jura et c'est là que Rogue reconnut la voix de celui-ci… ainsi que ces boucles d'or. L'élève s'enroula rapidement dans la veste lavande, cachant ainsi ses atouts féminins. Son visage vira au pourpre. Lockhart et sa virilité faisait face à un Rogue stupéfiait… Une élève, vraiment ? Ce sale prétentieux, merdeux, de Gilderoy Lockhart venait de culbuter une élève, qui plus est intelligente et sympathique, même Rogue l'appréciait la petite Smith. La colère monta doucement en lui, il dégaina sa baguette et pointa le torse nu de Lockhart. Celui-ci avait profité de l'état de choc de son collègue pour enfiler un pantalon et de lui même prendre sa baguette.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Leonora, je me charge de ce petit problème… rien ne va nous arriver, promit Lockhart d'une voix assurée, son regard était mauvais. « _Expelliarmus_ » tonna le blond voulant désarmer Rogue.

_- Protego ! _

_- Rictusempra ! _

Rogue se mit à rire aux éclats, d'une façon incontrôlable.

- Quelle joie de vous voir rire un peu, mon cher Severus ! ricana Lockhart.

- Oh mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lancer des sorts…, des étincelles violettes quittèrent le bout de la baguette et Gilderoy se retrouva sur le sol. L'élève prit ses vêtements et se cacha derrière un grand buisson.

- Espèce de… Lockhart se redressa plus vite qu'escompté et à son tour d'un coup de baguette, envoya une sorte de décharge électrique noire sur le professeur de potions qui, le corps secoué par la décharge, alla s'éclater dans un arbre, s'imprimant légèrement dans l'écorce.

Sa tête se heurta si violemment contre le vieux bois qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. L'horrible blond, s'approcha doucement du corps de Rogue et le redressa contre l'arbre.

Leonora Smith, la charmante Poufsouffle, rejoignit son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle tout en observant Rogue, complètement sonné.

- Lui modifier la mémoire, voyons… informa Lockhart avec un sourire éclatant.

L'élève lui assena un coup sur la tête :

- Tu m'avais dis qu'on ne risquait rien ici, que personne n'allait venir ! Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu nous as mis ?!

Lockhart se tint la tête et se frotta où elle l'avait frappé :

- Calme-toi, je sais ce que je fais ! Ne mets pas la faute que sur moi… t'es aussi responsable que moi dans cette histoire, grogna le maître de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la tempe du professeur Rogue :

- Tu ne lui retires pas tous ses souvenirs… hein ? demanda la fille, voulant se rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, juste les dernières… minutes. Avant qu'il ne nous voit, rentre déjà au château.

Les amants échangèrent un rapide baiser d'adieu, puis Leonora Smith quitta la forêt interdite.

- Bon à nous deux, mon cher ami.

Des incantations latines quittèrent sa bouche à une fréquence lente et les paroles sortaient de son être comme une douce mélopée. Gilderoy n'était pas un sorcier hors-pair mais il avait ses petites spécialités. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à modifier les souvenirs de Rogue et après l'avoir installé face la première dans la neige, il se redressa fier de son travail. Il tourna les talons et sa veste lavande sur ses épaules à présent vêtues, il disparut. Ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage, si ce n'est peut-être… cette odeur de fleur.

Severus bâtit difficilement des paupières, son visage glacée le faisait souffrir, ses lèvres devenaient gentiment bleues. Et son crâne… il avait très mal. Le professeur se redressa avec toutes les peines du monde, il était certainement tombé, juste derrière lui se trouvait une immense racine, peut-être avait-il trébuché. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il faisait avant de tomber…, il savait qu'il était en train de revenir au château et qu'il… venait de dépasser un arbre et à présent il se trouvait dans la neige, assommé. Rogue se massa le crâne du bout des doigts…, combien de temps était-il resté là ? Le pâle soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, le professeur retira la neige de ses habits et entreprit de revenir au château, où l'attendait le repas chaud de midi et ce soir, il fêterait la nouvelle année en compagnie des pauvres élèves et enseignants qui étaient restés au château.

Quelle joie…

* * *

La soirée du Nouvel An fut dès plus sympathiques, comparés à ce qu'il avait connu. Les elfes de maison s'étaient bien donnés et le repas fut un vrai délice, les élèves, pour les plus jeunes ou les plus vieux qui souhaitaient écouter, le directeur racontait des histoires sur le monde magique ou des évènements qu'il avait vécus. Heureusement, tout le monde était allé se coucher avant que Lockhart veuille faire de même.

Et c'est, le ventre encore plein de la soirée précédente, qu'il se déplaçait vers les trois balais, où il avait rendez-vous avec Aaron Falker, qui allait, enfin, lui présenter ses compagnons historiques. Rogue se réjouissait bizarrement de cette rencontre, d'un côté car il allait pouvoir continuer ses recherches sur les… fantômes. Pour savoir qui est ce jeune fantôme qui arrive parfois à le maîtriser. Même s'il avait ses doutes… pourquoi avait-il mal dès qu'il le voyait, ou quand il savait qu'il était proche… le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais ce n'était pas possible. Et de l'autre côté, on ne rencontrait pas souvent d'autres fantômes que ceux, tristes, du château.

La chaleur de l'auberge accueillit l'homme vêtu de noir, certains poivrots en étaient déjà à leur énième bière, ou whisky pur-feu.

Aaron l'attendait à la table, un verre de bière en mains et une pipe en bouche.

- Bonne année l'ami ! dit-il avec enjouement, lui, comparé aux autres, était sobre.

En même temps, qui passait le 1er janvier dans un bar ?

- À vous aussi.

La belette barbue motarde souriait :

- Vous êtes prêt ?

* * *

**Une petite review ? ^^**


End file.
